Deep water
by Indie-tree
Summary: Le jour où mon père obtint le job de ses rêves, il nous emmena à Forks. Pour ma sœur et mon frère, cela ressemblait plus à un désastre. Pour moi, c'était l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ dans ma vie... Et puis, qui sait ce qui nous y attendait ?
1. Chapter 1 - About Today

**DEEP WATER**

 **CHAPITRE 1 - ABOUT TODAY**

Nous roulions depuis près de 30 heures. 2 233 miles. Soit un bon bout de route. Il était prévu que nous soyons arrivés en milieu d'après-midi. Je regardais par la vitre, les paysages verdoyant de cette petite ville qui allait devenir la mienne. Nous avions roulé depuis Chicago sans faire de traite sauf pour manger ou pour aller aux toilettes. Je ne savais pas encore si je devais être heureuse de changement de direction dans ma vie. Dans un sens, c'était pour moi, l'occasion rêvé de reprendre depuis zéro ma vie. Peut-être qu'ici, j'allais pouvoir enfin vivre une vie plus épanouissante… Je n'avais que seize ans et donc, j'avais gardé en moi, un peu de mon optimisme d'enfant. Je trouvais dommage de faire comme ma sœur Irina. Elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à nous rendre la vie impossible lorsqu'elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Le jour où papa nous avait annoncé la nouvelle, j'avais aussitôt deviné comment ma sœur allait agir. Elle était restée figé devant mon père qui à cet instant attendait patiemment la crise. Elle avait crié pendant environ une demi-heure. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de dire qu'il allait gâcher sa vie. Puis, on eut droit aux larmes. Elle a finalement claqué la porte de notre chambre. Elle avait fini par s'endormir vers trois heures du matin. Le lendemain, j'avais dû subir les multiples adieux d'avec Stephan, son copain. Dire que ce fut éprouvant n'était malheureusement qu'un faible mot quand on savait qu'on partait deux mois après. En clair, Irina, ma sœur était la pire emmerdeuse que ce monde ait pu faire. Et sans doute la plus égoïste qui soit.

Charles Swan, Charlie pour les plus intimes était notre père. Il était agent de police dans les forces de l'ordre de Chicago. Il avait toujours rêvé avec ma mère, Renée, d'aller vivre à Forks, cette petite ville situé à 3 heure de Seattle. Il avait passé de nombreux été chez son grand-père et tout naturellement, il avait gardé un souvenir impérissable de cette ville. Alors, le jour où il a appris que le poste de sheriff s'était libéré, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à postuler. Et sans grande surprise, l'avait eu. Ma mère avait été très heureuse. Elle avait elle-même grandit dans une petite ville de l'état du Wyoming. En sortant du lycée, elle était partie faire ses études à Chicago à la _School of the Art Institute of Chicago._ C'est à cette période qu'elle avait rencontré mon père, enfin à ce que j'avais pu saisir de ce qu'il leur arrivait de nous raconter. Nous avions donc fini par traverser le pays en voiture. Et Dieu sait ce que ce voyage avait pu être difficile à vivre au tout début. Nous avions dû décoller littéralement Irina de Stephan pour partir. Elle avait râlé la première partie du voyage. Bien sûr je m'étais retrouvé à faire le voyage entre elle et Jasper qui était aussi glaciale qu'un iceberg. Jasper était mon frère aîné et le frère jumeaux d'Irina.C'était un gars étrange avec une personnalité atypique. Si bien que j'avais toujours eu du mal à le comprendre parce que nous ne voyions pas vraiment les choses de la même façon. Mais avec Irina, le lien était là. Il partageait aussi plus de choses. Ils étaient populaires, beaux, attirants. Ce qui avait toujours semblé me faire défaut. Allez savoir pourquoi, les gens ne comprenaient pas vraiment comment ils pouvaient m'être liés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Dehors, le paysage verdoyant laissa place finalement à des habitations. Cette ville n'était peut-être pas aussi minuscule que je le pensais. Je remarquais aussi qu'il y avait beaucoup de maison. Je m'en étonnais probablement parce que je m'étais imaginé des maisons petites et vieilles avec des gens typiques des petites villes. Des gens qui aimaient pêcher et boire des bières.

Sur la route, je remarquais qu'il y avait pas mal de boutiques de vêtements, ce que ma mère fit remarqué à ma sœur gentiment pour tenter de lui faire passer sa mauvaise humeur. Irina souffla en collant son front à la vitre.

« Bien sûr, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. »

Je haussais les sourcilles amusée. Irina était l'une de ces filles qui changeait vite d'avis. C'était sans doute pour ça que ma mère ne se formalisa pas de son comportement odieux. Elle me sourit heureuse comme tout. Mon père qui avait jeté un coup d'œil dans le rétro me sourit lui aussi. Charlie semblait rester optimiste. Il semblait croire que nous finirions par aimer cet endroit. J'avais toujours été une fille de la ville mais plus nous avancions dans les rues, plus je me disais qu'il se pourrait bien qu'on se plairait là.

La voiture tourna dans une allée et une fois sortie, je pus observer la bâtisse. Elle était typique de ces belles maisons qu'on trouvait dans les banlieues. Il y avait un de ces porches charmants qu'on voyait souvent dans les films ainsi qu'un jardin devant bien entretenu. Cette maison était trop belle pour être la nôtre. A Chicago, nous vivions dans une petite maison de quartier étroite et vieille. Cela détonnait avec celle que nous avions désormais. Irina qui était sortie avant moi, l'observa d'un œil surpris. Et pour une fois, aucune réflexion désagréable ne fut prononcée. Jasper était autant surpris. Mes parents, quant à eux, étaient visiblement fiers et je ne pouvais que leur donner raison.

« C'est vraiment notre nouvelle maison ? Demandais-je pour être plus que sûr que ce n'était pas une farce.  
\- Non Isabella, c'est bien notre maison, elle te plaît ?

Je me tournais en souriant vers mon père qui semblait s'amuser de plus en plus de la situation.

-Tu te moques de moi ? »

Irina soupira d'un air qu'on n'attend plus et elle marcha à grand pas vers la maison. Ma mère lui ouvrit la porte et on pénétra dans une entrée large qui donnait sur un escalier. A droite, la salle à manger se présenta à nous. Elle était spacieuse avec une table déjà placé au milieu. A gauche, nous trouvâmes le salon séparée de l'entrée par trois marches. Il faisait facilement trois fois celui que nous avions avant. On traversa alors la salle à manger. La porte battante nous conduisit à la cuisine. Il y avait aussi une table moins spacieuse ainsi qu'un comptoir avec trois chaises. Mon père se tenait debout à l'entrée. Il semblait aussi surpris que moi.

-C'est encore plus beau que sur les photos…

Je souris et me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée qui était orienté sur un immense jardin.

-Et dire que j'en rêvais quand j'étais petite, soupirais-je. Tu aurais dû trouver ce job plutôt, papa.  
-Je sais, mon ange. Bon, je crois que je vais passer un coup de fil pour voir où en sont nos affaires. Et toi, je te conseille de te choisir une chambre, si tu ne veux pas que ta sœur et ton cousin ne prenne les meilleures.

Je ris amusé. J'aurais pu dormir à la cave que je m'en serais ficher. Je retraversais la salle à manger et montais les escaliers en bois claire. Dans le couloir, il y avait tellement de porte que je ne savais laquelle ouvrit. Ma mère arriva près de moi avec deux valises et un sac sur l'épaule.

-Alors, chérie, tu ne sais pas laquelle choisir ?

Ma mère me lança un de ces sourires moqueur gentillet. Elle lâcha les valises et parti dans le fond du couloir à droite. Elle poussa la porte et posa les mains sur les hanches tandis que je la rejoignis. La pièce était un peu plus grande que ma chambre de Chicago.

-Je crois que c'est la bonne, souris-je.

Une heure plus tard, j'aidais maman à monter les valises dans sa chambre au deuxième étage. Les vêtements étaient les seules choses que nous avions prises en voiture. Les meubles et les cartons étaient partis avec les déménageurs, une heure avant nous. Mes parents avaient convenus qu'ils prendraient le deuxième étage pour eux nous laissant ainsi le premier. Le deuxième étage comptait une salle de bain, un bureau qui serait sans doute l'atelier de ma mère et un débarras. Il y avait aussi deux chambres dont une qui était désormais la leur. Au premier, il y avait trois chambres, une salle de bain, une bibliothèque et un débarras plus au moins semblable à celui du second étage. J'étais redescendue pour récupérer cette fois mes valises. J'attrapais mon sac à dos, et mes deux valises que je tirais derrière moi. Je montais péniblement l'escalier, parce que ce n'étais pas forcément léger.

La première journée se passa dans les cartons et les meubles, comme les jours suivants. Quand, enfin nous avons eu fini de ranger toutes les affaires, nous décidâmes de manger dans la salle à manger devant des plats chinois. Ce fut notre premier repas officiel en famille à Forks. Par après, maman et moi prîmes le chemin du lycée de la ville. Nous étions le 16 août et la rentrée semblait se presser à nos portes. Nous devions encore rencontrer le proviseur pour régler les papiers de transfert de lycée. Pendant que nous étions au lycée, mon père était au commissariat pour entamer son premier service en tant que sheriff de la ville de Forks. Le matin même, Charlie avait ce regard remplit de fierté qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté depuis qu'il avait appris sa promotion. Nous étions tous heureux pour lui, sauf ma sœur qui semblait s'enfermer dans sa mauvaise humeur simplement parce qu'elle était fâcher de ce changement de vie. Mais, maman m'avait affirmé que dès qu'elle se serait fait des amis, elle allait oublier sa colère et qu'elle redeviendrait la fille odieuse de tous les jours. Elle n'avait pas dit odieuse mais je l'avais compris ainsi.  
Pour m'occuper le reste des vacances, j'avais fait pas mal de randonné avec ma mère dans un premier temps puis seule quand celle-ci s'était remise à peindre. L'avantage des villes comme Forks était qu'on pouvait profiter de l'air frais et des grandes forêts. Je m'étais posé en haut d'un point de vue, où on pouvait observer la vallée. J'étais assise et regardais la vue qui était incroyable. Demain, j'allais rentrer au lycée au milieu d'inconnu. J'aurai aimé avoir une boule de Crystal pour savoir de quoi cette nouvelle année allait être faite. Mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas le pouvoir de lire dans l'avenir. J'allais devoir attendre pour le savoir.

Le jour J arriva bien malgré moi, plus vite que je ne l'aurai souhaité. J'avais prié pour vivre en dehors du temps pour ne pas revivre un autre jour de lycée. Pour moi, le lycée était un enfer sur Terre. Tout au contraire d'Irina ou Jasper qui eux avait toujours eu tendance à être populaire et aimé. J'avais toujours eu du mal à me faire accepter de mes compares. J'étais tellement étrange à leurs yeux qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi dans leur monde. J'avais eu une amie à Chicago, Sara qui était aussi dérangé que moi, selon les autres. Elle était gothique et lesbienne. Du coup, les gens pensaient que j'étais en couple avec elle alors qu'en fait Sara était en couple avec Maggie, qui était à l'université de Yale. Sara n'avait jamais dragué. Pourtant, les gens de mon lycée pensaient que si deux amies se prenaient dans les bras cela signifiait qu'elles étaient amoureuses. Mais, j'avais toujours été attiré par les hommes. J'avais une fois essayé avec une copine de Sara mais, je n'avais rien ressenti. Ce n'était pas comparable avec les baisers de Peter. Du coup, je redoutais un peu le lycée. Mais, j'avais décidé que j'irai au lycée comme je le faisais auparavant. J'irai en étant moi-même. Même si je ne plaisais pas tout le monde. Le jour de la rentrée, mon réveil sonna à 6 heures du matin. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel si bien que je fus de bonne humeur pour entamer mon jogging matinal. Je passais comme d'habitude dans le parc qui était un endroit reposant et agréable pour courir. Je ne croisais en général personne. En fait, peu de gens étaient motivés à se lever si tôt juste pour faire un peu de sport. Mais, en réalité, je voyais toujours un homme courir de l'autre côté du lac. Il était toujours plus loin et je n'eus jamais l'occasion de le croiser. Une fois, je l'avais juste aperçu de derrière, et je ne pus voir que son dos et ses fesses très bien galbé. J'avais tendance à trouver les hommes particulièrement attirants de dos, encore plus lorsqu'il était bien musclé. Vous savez, un peu mais pas trop. Le genre, je faire un peu de musculation mais sans jamais toucher aux anabolisants. Alors, disons que cet homme était attirant d'un point de vu dorsal… Et depuis le premier jour où je l'avais aperçu, mon objectif était de le rattraper. Mais bien que mes chronos aient augmenté d'une manière fulgurante, je n'avais pas encore eu la moindre occasion de le rattraper. C'était un peu frustrant à la longue. Ce matin-là, j'avais lassé mes chaussures devant la maison, j'avais mis mes écouteurs. Nirvana lança mon footing. J'avais déjà passé l'entrée du parc, j'étais dans le tournant lac quand je sentis quelqu'un à ma gauche. Je tournais à peine, qu'on me dépassa à grande foulé. Surprise, je mis quelque seconde avant de réagir et rattraper le brun qui m'avait dépassé. Mais, j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il me sentait parce qu'il accéléra d'un coup et je perdis presque d'un coup 100 mètre sur lui. Je finis par ralentir, visiblement battu encore une fois mais cette fois, il était parti après moi pour laisser littéralement sur place. Je rentrais 20 minutes plus tard à la maison. J'étais un peu déçu mais bizarrement, j'étais d'autant plus motivée à réessayer de le battre. J'étais d'une nature combative et je savais que je ne serais pas rassasié avant d'atteindre cet objectif. En plus, en regardant mon temps, je fus plutôt satisfaite de voir que j'avais gagné une minute sur mon temps de la veille. Je passais à la douche de bonne humeur et pris un grand plaisir à chanter. Au final, je me dis que cette rentrée pourrait être bien.

 **M** **usic** **:** The national – About today


	2. Chapter 2 - Lifeline

**CHAPITRE 2 – LIFELINE**

Deux jours après avoir emménagé à Forks. Tandis que je descendais des caisses vides dans le garage, j'étais tombée sur une moto. Comment vous expliquer mon excitation lorsque j'ai compris qu'avec deux ou trois pièces, je pourrais la réparer… J'ai tout de suite demandé à mon père. Au bout d'une longue soirée à l'emmerder, je l'ai convaincu qu'en tant qu'ado parfaitement responsable, je pourrais la conduire sans faire d'accident. Il m'avait répondu que si je la réparais toute seule, je pourrais m'en servir. Doux bonheur pour moi. J'avais passé une semaine à la bricoler. Si bien que mon père dû tenir parole.

Lorsque j'eu terminé mon footing, je suis passée sous la douche et une fois fini, je retournais dans ma chambre. J'enfilais un jeans serrant, un t-shirt sombre et mes boots. Et sans plus attendre, je descendis prendre mon déjeuner dans la cuisine non sans croiser une Irina démaquillée à en faire peur. Dire que je ne me contentais que de mascara et d'un rouge à lèvre rouge bordeaux. Je ne m'amusais pas avec du fond de teint ou autre maquillage. Cela me semblait inutile et en plus, cela prenait beaucoup trop de temps. Maman était debout devant le comptoir avec une tasse fumante de café attendant que les toasts soient prêts. Je l'embrassais avant de prendre une pomme que je fourrais dans mon sac et de me servir des céréales. Je m'assis à table près de Jasper qui comatait devant son café. Je souris bien malgré moi. Jasper n'était pas plus du matin qu'Irina. Un truc qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

« Tu vas comment au lycée, Bella ? Demanda maman.

Je haussais les épaules.

-Avec ma moto. »

Maman hocha la tête lentement. Elle n'aimait pas que je roule avec un tel engin. Elle s'imaginait toujours que j'allais me cracher. Mais, comme je le lui rappelais sans arrêt, j'avais passé mon permis moto à Chicago. Et en plus, j'avais même pris des cours qui apprenaient les bons réflexes à avoir. Mais même avec ça, elle avait toujours cette tête de maman poule qui s'inquiète pour un de ses bébés. Je ne vous raconte même pas le jour où je lui ai montré mon permis. Elle était devenue tellement pâlotte que j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Une fois mon déjeuner terminé, Irina débarqua dans sa jupe ultra courte et son haut un peu transparent. Maman Loucha d'un air réprobateur mais elle ne dit rien, même si elle avait envie de l'engueuler mais elle n'en fit rien. Irina et Jasper avait tout deux 17 ans et ils étaient encore en seconde avec moi. En CP, ils avaient été longtemps absents à cause d'angine à répétition qui avait fini par une opération pour leur retirer les amygdales. Du coup, à partir de là, Jasper et Irina s'étaient toujours retrouvés dans la même année que moi. Un bonheur de tous les jours qui m'avaient réduit à être la petite sœur des jumeaux. Et bien sûr, je n'étais pas à la hauteur pour eux, selon les autres. Mais, pour moi, cela n'avait jamais eu d'importance. J'étais au-dessus des « qu'en dira t'-on ». Je me fichais de l'avis des gens surtout si c'était pour me blesser mais dire que ça ne me touchais pas, était mentir. Parce que, évidemment, il m'arrivait de mal prendre les choses et de pleurer. En fait, j'avais toujours imaginé que je pourrais être une fille forte. C'était une apparence que je voulais absolument prendre. Montrer que je m'en tapais comme de l'an 40 des autres. Mais soyons honnête, j'étais trop sensible et dans mon fort intérieur, je fondais en larme plus de 50 fois par jour au lycée. Le jour où Lena Reed, la meilleure copine de Irina m'avait traité de laideron repoussant et que ma sœur avait ri très fort, j'ai pleuré dans ma tête. Je me souviens avoir fixé Lena puis ma sœur qui ne se souciait pas que je puisse mal le prendre. Et heureusement Sara était intervenue, elle m'avait prise la main et m'avait emmené derrière le lycée. Je n'avais pas pleuré mais j'aurai pu ou j'aurai même dû. Irina n'avait pas beaucoup de compassion pour les autres. Il m'arrivait de me demander si elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Jasper peut-être, maman et papa aussi, je suppose. Mais je ne savais pas si son comportement était juste sa manière d'être avec les autres. Etre une connasse au sens littérale était peut-être le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se protéger des autres. Quand, j'étais de bonne humeur, je lui pardonnais son manque d'amour. Et lorsque du coup je voulais lui montrer que malgré tout je l'aimais, elle me repoussait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Comme si, elle avait une raison bien particulière pour ne pas m'aimer. J'avais toujours pensé déconner dans ces moments. Avec le temps, je m'y suis habituée et j'ai cessé de chercher un peu de tendresse entre ma sœur et moi. Mais jamais je n'étais parvenue à trouver une raison logique qui explique qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Après tout, j'étais sa petite sœur. Même Jasper qui était le maitre incontesté dans l'art d'être aussi glacial qu'un iceberg, arrivait à me montrer un peu de gentillesse. Cela arrivait toujours à l'improviste dans des moments que je n'attendais pas. J'étais toujours bouche bée. Mais au moins, j'arrivais à trouver un peu de compassion pour mon grand frère. En fait, je n'étais tout simplement pas attaché à mon frère et ma sœur. Et c'était si triste et lassant, parfois. Lassant de chercher sans arrêt un signe qui montre bien que nous étions de la même famille. Parce que même notre physique n'aidait pas. J'étais une brune aux yeux foncé tandis qu'il était blond aux yeux gris. Les mêmes que notre mère. Je pensais ressembler au moins à mon père mais franchement, les yeux bleus de Charlie n'étaient pas le meilleur indicateur de ressemblance en comparaison de mes yeux marron. Et le reste de son visage était vaguement le même. Oui vaguement. De toute manière, la génétique avait toujours tendance à ressembler à la loterie, tu perds ou tu gagnes. Mais en tout cas, c'était à la chance que fonctionnait ce foutu jeu du hasard. Tant pis, j'étais loin du canon Renée Swan mais au moins, j'étais bien. Et, très honnêtement, je pourrais m'en contenter. Etre aussi belle que Irina n'était pas forcement géniale, moi je le voyais plutôt comme un cadeau empoisonné. Un cadeau empoisonné dont je ne rêvais pas. Vraiment pas.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. Il était quasiment l'heure d'y aller.

« Bella, Tu partiras en même temps que Jasper et Irina, m'avertit maman.

Je soupirais. Fallait-il absolument qu'on sache d'entrée de jeu qu'on était ensemble ? Je me doutais que ça allait être pareil à avant. Je serais de nouveau le petit canard. Mais je devais me tenir à cette façade. Je devais absolument oublier d'être attaché à ce que pouvait penser des ados boutonneux ou stupides. Je crois que si je continuais plus longtemps dans ce monde plein de doutes qui m'entourait, j'allais devoir sérieusement songer à rencontrer un psy. Après tout, ma confiance en moi ne devait pas être un poids, elle devait être mon meilleur allié. Quand j'observais ma sœur, le fait qu'elle soit toujours sûre d'elle était une force. Les gens aimaient les gens avec beaucoup de confiance. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'effacer. Je savais que le lycée serait le meilleur des tests pour moi. Je voulais voir si j'étais capable de changer la donne. Si je pouvais parvenir à être en parfait accord avec la personne que je désirais plus que tout être. Maman, qui était parti à l'étage revint en baillant.

-Papa dort encore ?

-Oui, il a travaillé très tard, hier soir. Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y aller, les enfants.

Jasper souffla en se levant. Il passa la main dans les cheveux. Irina avait déjà filé dans sa chambre. Elle revint 5 minutes plus tard avec ses affaires. Maman nous donna de l'argent pour la cantine et se pencha vers moi tandis que Jasper et Irina sortait.

-Surtout ne te laisses pas démonter, je sais que tu es forte. »

Je regardais ma mère surprise. Elle était douce et généreuse mais ce genre de discours ne lui venait que très rarement. Elle était ce genre de femme qui souffre en silence et qui par fierté se relèvera toujours. Elle était un idéal féminin qui m'attirait.

Maman savait ce que j'avais vécu au lycée l'année précédente. Elle avait voulu intervenir mais je l'en avais empêché. Je crois que c'est à cette époque que j'avais compris que le mépris et la méchanceté des gens du lycée ne devaient plus être une hantise pour moi. J'ai eus beaucoup de difficulté à admettre que je n'avais pas à être la victime des moqueries, bien au contraire. J'avais beaucoup changé. Mais c'était resté un combat de tous les jours.

J'embrassais ma mère avec un sourire et sortit dehors en prenant mes clés et mon casque. Je montais sur ma moto que j'avais renommé Bianca. Je mis mon casque et fermais ma veste. Je démarrais et attendis que Jasper sorte de l'allée. Je les suivis dans les rues de Forks. J'aimais beaucoup rouler avec Bianca. C'était une sorte de libération. Au bout de dix minutes à traverser la ville, nous débouchâmes sur le parking. Des regards se retournaient sur nous. Dans les lycées, les gens savaient toujours repérer les nouveaux. Jasper trouva une place et 10 mètres plus loin je tombais sur des places réservées aux deux roues. Il y avait des vélos et deux motos déjà garer. Je posais pied et arrêtais Bianca. Je me retournais mon casque toujours sur la tête. Je respirais autant que je le pouvais. Allons, cherchons le plus de confiance que j'ai en stock. J'observais les gens me dévisager. Pourquoi tout à coup je trouvais la situation grisante ? Je posais les mains sur mon casque et le retirais. Je dus faire un effort pour ne pas penser aux nombreux regards posés sur moi. Pendant que je rangeais mes clés dans mon sac en bandoulière, Jasper apparut avec Irina. Il marchait vers l'entrée. Jasper semblait surpris. Il me détaillait et haussa les sourcils. Est-ce que mon frère venait de m'approuver ? J'esquissais un sourire amusé. Je les suivis prudemment. Je voulais prendre des distances. Disons que c'était pour ma sécurité. Rien de plus. On passa par la direction. Le directeur se chargea de nous expliquer des banalités, et nous redirigea vers la secrétaire qui nous donna les codes des casiers, les horaires, un plan des classes et aussi un calendrier des évènements à venir au lycée. La secrétaire, escorta Jasper et Irina devant leur classe d'anglais. Ensuite, je la suivi à travers le lycée pour finalement me laisser seule devant le local avec pour seule arme un « bonne chance, ma petite ». Rah ! Merci. Comme si ça allait m'aider… J'ai inspiré profondément gardant mon leitmotiv dans la tête. « Confiance en soi, confiance en soi ». Je frappais doucement à la porte et entrais. Les choses sérieuses commençaient. Bien sûr des regards appuyés à vous mettre mal à l'aise m'accueillaient. Le professeur me sourit compatissant. Il me présenta à la classe et j'énonçais brièvement d'où je venais et pourquoi. Ensuite, je pus enfin aller m'assoir au fond près d'une rousse au regard cinglant. Je me suis automatiquement dis qu'il ne serait probablement pas nécessaire de faire connaissance. J'ai écouté autant que je pu le cours de mathématique. Les équations du premier degré étaient tout bonnement la seule échappatoire au regard inquisiteur. Je me suis convaincu pour me rassurer que dans une semaine, ils se calmeraient. La cloche sonna enfin et je me levais avec joie. J'attrapais mon manuel et me dirigeait vers la sortie. Dans le couloir, je regardais autour de moi. Un mec me fit un Duckface. Je l'ai regardé traverser le couloir avec ses copains rigolant comme des imbéciles. Quel accueille… Au vue de leur veste, j'en déduisis directement qu'il s'agissait de sportifs. Si ça c'était pas un peu cliché ? Je serais mes livres contre ma poitrine. Un vieux réflexe du collège où on s'amusait à me pousser contre les casiers. Je sortis le plan de ma poche et me repérais facilement jusqu'à la classe d'espagnol. Là encore, j'expliquais qui j'étais sauf que ce fut évidemment en espagnol pour mon plus grand bonheur. La prof murmurait sans arrêt des « Muy bien… ». Cette fois, j'étais devant. Le cours était plutôt amusant et j'eus pour la première fois vraiment du plaisir à suivre un cours d'espagnol. Quand le cours fut terminé, j'étais soulagé qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une heure avant la pause déjeuné. Je marchais dans le couloir sans trop regarder quand je bousculais quelqu'un. J'observais une blonde un peu plus grande. Elle me lança un regard noir. Puis elle m'ignora et regarda par terre. Autour, il y avait la rouquine du cours de math et deux autres filles. Elles étaient toutes habillées comme Irina. Je vis alors au sol, une fille aux cheveux noirs pleurer. Je ne compris pas tout de suite.

« Alors, tu penses que tu as compris cette fois ? Dit la grande blonde.

Elle me faisait penser à Lena. Une vraie tortionnaire en vêtement de pompom girls. La fille à terre pleura de plus belle. J'étais figée. Je venais de comprendre à quoi j'avais à faire. Une bonne vieille séance de harcèlement. La noirette hocha la tête et le groupe de fille la laissa au sol. Je m'accroupis alors près d'elle.

-Viens, lui dis-je en lui attrapant les mains.

Elle se laissa remonter et je pris ses livres et son sac en l'emmenant aux toilettes. Je pris du papier toilette et l'humidifiait pour rafraîchir son visage bouillant. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux puis elle se remit à pleurer plus fort. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je la pris dans mes bras. Peut-être parce que j'aurai aimé que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi quand j'étais au collège. Quand elle se calma, elle parla enfin.

-Je suis Angela Weber.

-Isabella Swan.

Elle me sourit heureuse. La cloche sonna alors et je ramassais en même temps qu'elle mes affaires. On sortit dans le couloir et quelqu'un arriva en courant.

-Angie, te voilà, je t'ai cherché partout ! Leah m'a prévenu que Jessica avait recommencé…

Une fille aux cheveux mi- longs bruns s'arrêta devant nous. Elle m'observa curieusement.

-Ali, voici Isabella Swan…

-La nouvelle, répondit la dénommé Ali en me jaugeant. Je suis Alice Brandon.

-Enchanté Alice. Mais appelez-moi Bella. Isabella ce n'est pas terrible…

Alice me sourit et Angela se moucha fortement. Alice se retourna aussitôt vers elle, se rappelant de sa présence.

-Que s'est-il passé Angie ?

Angela frotta sa joue d'un air gêné.

-Heu… Elle trouvait que je l'avais dévisagé méchamment… (Alice sembla s'énerver) Mais, Bella est venu m'aider quand elles sont parties…

Alice se radoucit en me regardant. Je souris un peu nerveuse de voir quelqu'un changer aussi vite d'émotion.

-Merci.

Je haussais les épaules. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment fait pour Angela mais un peu plus pour moi. Après quelques secondes passées dans un silence pesant, je me rappelais aussitôt que les cours avaient recommencés.

-Je dois vous laisser, j'ai cours…

Je repartis vers ma classe quand Alice cria dans le couloir.

-On mange ensemble à midi, ça va ?

Je répondis un oui bien sonore. Venais-je de me faire deux « amies » ?

 **M** **usic** **:** Secret Company - Lifeline


	3. Chapter 3 - The inside

CHAPITRE 3 – THE INSIDE

La cantine scolaire était comme une jungle où toute sorte de clan s'opposait. Les marginaux et les solitaires n'avaient jamais eu leur place. Survivre seul face à tous ces gens était inconfortable et terriblement dure. Si vous étiez en froid avec la totalité du lycée, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à passer inaperçue. Je me souviens qu'au collège, j'étais obligée de manger dans les toilettes pour pouvoir manger tranquillement. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus triste que de mangers seuls, dans un tel endroit. Du coup, je ne mangeais plus tellement. Maman qui me donnait de l'argent pour la cantine ne se doutait pas au début que je gardais tout dans mes économies. Un jour, elle a compris que je n'allais plus à la cantine. Merci madame Jefferson. C'est à cette période qu'elle a appris que je subissais le collège. Subir était le mot parfait. En rentrant au lycée, la situation avait légèrement évolué. Après le collège, tout le monde s'est éparpillé dans différent lycée. Du coup, les harceleurs ont disparu au profit de pimbêche qui m'embêtait simplement.

Je me tenais à l'entrée de la cantine, les mains dans les poches. Je pinçais les lèvres pour étaler mon rouge à lèvre. J'observais le chahut de la salle sans savoir si je devais sortir ou aller chercher de la nourriture probablement immangeable. De loin, je vie Irina en compagnie des filles de tout à l'heure. Les cherleaders qui avaient bousculé Angela. Une table derrière, Jasper rigolait avec Duckface. Le lourdaud du couloir. J'étais, depuis longtemps, exaspéré par mon frère et ma sœur. Les choses ne changeraient décidément jamais. Jasper allait probablement intégrer l'équipe de football ou de basketball et Irina, les pompom girls. C'était tellement prévisible.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'on regarde comme ça depuis cinq minutes ?

Je sursautais et me retournais vers Alice qui semblait amusé de la situation.

-Je… J'observe juste.

Je soupirais un peu las tout à coup.

-Je vois. C'est intéressant de voir à quel point les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont devenus…

-Stupide ?

-J'allais dire, inintéressant mais stupide ça va aussi !

On rit toutes les deux.

-Bon, Bella, j'adore parler avec toi mais j'ai faim alors si on allait manger maintenant ?

Je hochais la tête et suivit Alice vers le self. Une fois les plateaux remplit, on se dirigea vers une table déjà remplit. Alice posa son plateau.

-Les amis, voici Isabella Swan.

Je levais la main en signe de salut tandis que les autres me rendirent mon salut. Je m'assis près d'Alice et Angela. En face de moi, il y avait un garçon, brun aux yeux clairs. A côté, une jolie blonde m'observa un peu méfiante.

-Bella, voici Ben, notre présence masculine et à côté, nôtre Rosalie, la plus farouche. Il y a encore Leah mais, je suppose qu'elle est occupée de rouler des pelles à notre ami Jacob.

Je souris amusé. Alice était fraiche et terriblement franche. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre. Je commençais à manger doucement tandis qu'Alice expliqua à Rosalie et Ben ma petite aventure. Rosalie changea de regard. Il semblait qu'elle n'était pas du genre facile. Mais elle était sans doute le type de fille qui protège sa meute et qui ne laisserait personne toucher à l'un de ses louveteaux. Bien sûr, je sentais que j'allais devoir patienter avant qu'elle ne m'accepte. J'avais l'impression qu'il faudrait passer un rituel.

-Pourquoi vous ont elles pris en grippe ?

-Oh, parce qu'on en a rien foutre de leur code, de leur statut et de leur mentalité de merde.

Rosalie avait répondus sèchement. Je ne le pris pas pour moi. Je savais qu'elle avait eu elle aussi son quota de saloperie.

-Je vois. Et qui est la reine ?

-Oh. Je pense que ce serait plus simple si on t'explique de quoi retourne la basse-cour. (Alice avala une gorgé de thé glacé) Bon, je suppose que les clans tu les as bien repérés… Alors, le haut de la tour, c'est forcément les pompom girls. Tanya, c'est la reine des abeilles.

-Ou des pétasses, c'est à voir, sourit Rosalie sur le ton de la confidence.

J'éclatais de rire avec elle. Elle me lança un regard du genre « Je t'aime bien toi… ».

-Oui ou des pétasses. Ses deux…

-Pétasses de service…

-Rose, tais-toi… Donc, ses deux « pétasses » (elle mima les guillemets avec des ses doigts) de service sont Jessica et Lauren. Il y a un tas de filles dans sa bande mais tu apprendras leurs prénoms bien assez vite. Et maintenant, le roi des abeilles…

-Ou le roi des couilles molles…

-Rose, soupira Alice fatiguée d'être interrompue.

-Oh Alice pour le coup…

-C'est ton frère quand même…

-Mon frère ? Rien à foutre… Tant qu'il traînera avec des mollassons tels que Newton ou Crowley, je crois qu'on ne pourra pas parler de frère.

-Oui mais Rose, quand même…

Rosalie lui décocha un regard assassin. Ok, sujet sensible.

-Qui est le roi des… couilles molles ?

-Edward Cullen. Le frère jumeau de notre Rosalie.

-Jumeaux ? Merde.

Rosalie fronça les sourcilles.

-Quoi ?

-Bah, mon frère et ma sœur sont aussi jumeaux. Ce n'est pas tellement joli. Je te plains, sincèrement.

Rosalie rougit.

-Ben non, ne te méprends pas hein. J'adore mon frère mais, depuis quelques temps je ne peux plus le sentir… 'Fin, je ne sais pas. On est plutôt proche de base mais là…

Rosalie détourna le regard vers son assiette et tripota la salade sans trop d'envie. Je me sentais un peu mal de l'avoir mis dos au mur sans prévenir.

-Je m'excuse, c'était déplacé. Vraiment.

Elle soupira et releva se yeux bleu vers moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as juste piqué là où ça fait mal. Bon Alice, tu vas la finir ton analyse ?

-Bah oui, mais qui est-ce qui m'interrompt toutes les 2 secondes ? A ton avis ! Bon, où en étais-je… Ah oui…

Alice passa un temps fou à me détailler les cinglés de ce lycée. Je ne retins pas beaucoup de nom. Disons que je connaissais les principaux. Au bout d'un moment, j'en avais assez des clans et j'avais envie d'évoquer un sujet qui m'intéressait.

-Dites-moi, il y a une équipe de soccer pour fille au lycée ?

-Oui, bien sûr…

-Il faut s'adresser à qui pour intégrer l'équipe ?

-Moi, répondit Rosalie avant d'avaler une cuillère de son yaourt à la fraise. Tu as déjà joué au moins ?

-A ton avis. Quand est-ce que je peux essayer ?

-Demain, après les cours, on fait passer des tests pour sélectionner des filles. Il y a deux places de libres. Mais je te préviens ce n'est pas pour les fi-filles. On est encore plus violente que les mecs et crois-moi, je ne plaisante pas.

-Je te crois. Bah alors, on se voit demain après les cours.

Je me levais avec Alice qui avait cours d'histoire avec moi. Plus j'en savais sur le lycée plus je sentais que les choses allaient se compliquer. La journée toucha vite à sa fin. Je rejoignis Bianca sur le parking. J'enfilais mon casque et montais dessus. Sur le parking, les gens semblaient surpris qu'une fille conduise une moto. Je démarrais sous les cris d'un groupe de mecs qui était les couilles molles… L'un deux, DuckFace, me renvoya un baiser au passage en ricanant assez fort. Je levais le bras du guidon et lui envoyant un doigt d'honneur royal. Ses copains rigolaient tandis qu'il restait coller à la Volvo grise un humilié. Je vis Rosalie, Alice et Angela éclater de rire près d'une mini rouge. Je fis signe et je quittais le lycée. Je rentrais à la maison dix minutes plus tard. Je garais ma moto dans l'allée. Je rentrais et déposais mes affaires dans l'entrée avant d'arriver dans la cuisine. Ma mère était attablée avec une femme brune. Elle se retourna et je remarquais son regard bleu qui me rappela aussitôt une blonde.

-Bella chérie, je te présente Esmée Cullen, notre voisine.

J'étais assez surprise.

-Vous êtes la mère de Rosalie ?

-En effet, dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Rien de tel que l'amour d'une maman. Mon esprit tiqua alors sur voisine. Voisine ? Vraiment mais comment se faisait-il que je m'en étais pas rendu compte plus vite ? Ca faisait déjà un mois qu'on était arrivée à Forks et je ne les avais même pas croisés une seule fois.

-On ne s'est pas encore croisé parce qu'on vient tout juste de rentrer de vacances. Nous sommes allées voir de la famille en Floride. Mais ce fut une très bonne surprise de tomber sur Renée…

J'observais un instant les deux femmes.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oh oui ma chérie, figure-toi qu'Esmée était ma meilleure amie à l'université… Malheureusement, on s'est perdue de vue.

Je me souvins alors que maman parlait régulièrement d'une copine de l'université qui lui manquait terriblement. Si je me souvenais bien, elle s'était mariée et avait quitté la ville… Un truc dans ce genre. Je décidais de les abandonner pour monter dans ma chambre afin de faire le point. Ma première journée s'était bien passée. Une bande d'ami, c'était un bon résultat pour une fille comme moi. Si je comparais à Chicago où je n'avais que Sarah… La pauvre Sarah qui se retrouvait un peu seule. Heureusement, elle avait rejoint le club de théâtre du lycée et donc, elle n'était pas complétement seule. Je fus heureuse de lui apprendre que moi non plus je ne m'en étais pas mal sortit. J'ai fait le peu de devoir que j'avais avant de regarder un film sur mon ordinateur. Plus tard, je suis redescendu dans la salle à manger. Mon père était présent. Il prit directement des nouvelles de cette fameuse journée. Irina expliqua qu'elle avait déjà pratiquement intégré les cherleader – comme je l'avais prédit. Jasper nous dis simplement que le lendemain il passerait les tests pour l'équipe de foot américain. Papa était content d'entendre cela. Il adorait voir les rencontre sportive de Jasper. Quand je lui appris que je comptais rejoindre l'équipe féminine, il me regarda surpris mais aussi euphorique. Du genre, mes enfants sont de grands sportifs. De grandes, grandes élucubrations made in Charlie Swan. Finalement, maman clôtura les divagations de papa.

-Donc, comme vous le savez, j'ai retrouvé mon ami Esmée qui se trouve être notre voisine. Et celle-ci à très gentiment proposé qu'on aille diner chez elle ce week-end. J'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu…

-Oh non, je comptais sortir…

Il n'y avait qu'Irina pour ne pas comprendre que maman tenait à ce diner. Ma sœur et son égoïsme. Toute une histoire. Et bien sûr, Irina n'eut pas le dernier mot. Mais ça, on s'y attendait.

 **M** **usic** **:** zebra  & giraffe - The inside


	4. Chapter 4 - Lament

**CHAPITRE 4 – LAMENT**

J'avais rarement commencé une journée aussi mal. Le début de cette affreuse journée se déroula en premier lieu par un réveil hautement difficile. Mon premier réflexe après avoir éteint l'objet de malheur fut de me retourner dans mon lit. Mais je devais aller courir. Pourquoi avais-je pris cette habitude. Je perdais toujours une heure de sommeil juste pour sortir faire un footing. J'ai finalement capitulé avec ma conscience et j'ai enfilé un short et un t-shirt que je trouvais sur ma commode. Je voulus enfiler mes chaussures mais fallait-il encore savoir où je les avais mises. J'ai tourné en rond pendant dix minutes dans ma chambre en fulminant quand je me suis rappelée qu'elles étaient en réalité dans l'entrée en train de sagement sécher après l'averse de hier matin. Averse qui ne semblait pas s'être arrêté. Il faisait presque toujours beau mais si par malheur il pleuvait, ça pouvait durer des jours entiers. Je lassais mes baskets qui étaient poisseuses et tellement humides que j'avais envie de les retirer aussitôt mises. Je ne pouvais pas vivre un meilleur début de journée… Je sortis sous la pluie n'oubliant de râler. Si il fallait être de mauvaise humeur alors autant le faire à fond. Je parti très vite. J'étais déjà à la bourre. Je fus rapidement arrivée au parc et à peine 50 mètre plus loin, mon coureur mystérieux s'activait déjà. J'étais tellement énervée et fatiguée aussi que je décidais le tout pour le tout. Parfois, la rage pouvait s'avérer être un excellent stimulant. J'augmentais la foulé et rapidement, peut-être même trop, je me retrouvais à ses côtés. Je tournais la tête et Bam… Je trébuchais sur une branche d'arbre, probablement tombée sous le coup des averses à répétition, pour me retrouver à plonger dans l'herbe. Je rugis, un peu de rage et aussi de mal. Je me redressais dans l'herbe de plus en plus humide et regardais mes mains rouges, plus mes genoux écorchés et vert. Quelle joie ! Quand je disais que la journée ne pouvait pas mieux se passer… La douleur ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Ca on ne pouvait pas s'en passer, non vraiment pas.

« Et merde, grognais-je en secouant mes mains qui piquaient.

-Ça va ?

Je relevais la tête et je tombais nez à nez avec Duckface. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Duckface était le coureur franchement canon de dos ? Il tendit la main. Je la regardais comme si c'était un déchet. Je n'en croyais toujours pas mes yeux. Il était ce crétin du parking ?

-Je ne vais pas te mordre, ricana t'-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me levais seul, ignorant sa main secourable. Sa remarque m'avait piqué. Si c'était de l'humour, je ne trouvais pas cela drôle du tout. Je frottais tant bien que mal mon short tout cru. Puis, je le fixais. Vous savez, je n'étais pas du genre à trouver les garçons de mon âge attirant ni réellement beau ou sexy. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, je le trouvais très beau. Même si j'étais furieuse contre lui, il fallait admettre que ses yeux brillants par l'effort étaient troublants ainsi que ses cheveux bruns humide qui collaient à son front. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi on disait que les mecs en salle de sport étaient canons. Il représentait très bien ce à quoi je m'étais habituée à entendre. Je soufflais et repoussais une mèche sur mon front. Duckface et moi nous affrontâmes longuement du regard. Pourquoi je ne bougeais pas bon sang. Pourquoi il m'était impossible de me décrocher de son regard clair. L'orage gronda dans le ciel, coupant toute connexion silencieuse entre nous. Je finis par repartir au pas de course ou plutôt je le fuyais. Comment étais-je supposer digérer ça ? Il me rattrapa facilement et courra près de moi. Il tourna la tête vers moi avec ce regard bourré de malice. Et je décidais d'enfin sortir de mon silence.

« Tu vas me fixer longtemps comme ça ?

Il rit franchement. Il se foutait de moi ou quoi ?

-Je suis juste impressionné.

Je ralentis n'oubliant pas de soulever un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ah oui ? Et de quoi au juste ? C'est la première fois que tu vois une fille se casser la gueule par terre ?

-Oh non, je suis juste surpris de voir une nana courir aussi tôt…

Je soupirais lasse d'entendre de tel sous-entendu.

-T'es un peu con, toi, pas vrai ?

-Ouah, je vois que la demoiselle est une dure à cuire…

-Non, juste observatrice.

-Je vois, tu penses que je suis qu'un pauvre con macho.

-Exacte. Tu es le parfait cliché du sportif connard qu'on voit dans toutes les séries.

-Ouch, ça fait mal. Tu pointes là où ça fait mal, ironisa t'-il. Mais qui te dis que je suis un con fini ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ton regard d'abruti ?

Son regard brillait encore plus. Ce gars ne lasserait jamais, j'en étais sûr.

-Tu te bases peut-être trop sur les apparences…

-Peut-être, mais je me base aussi sur mon instinct.

-Et que te dis ton instinct ?

-Qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux mecs comme toi.

Quand on se retrouva dans ma rue, il était toujours à ma gauche. J'allais lui demandé de me lâcher quand il s'arrêta. Je me retournais en courant toujours. Il m'envoyant un putain de baiser et trottinait dans l'allé de la maison voisine. Celle d'Esmée… Duckface était le frère de Rosalie. J'étais choquée. Mais c'était quoi cette journée de merde. J'entrais directement à la maison, balançant mes baskets et me précipitais sous la douche. J'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits. J'en étais arrivée à être franche avec ce type que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Je n'avais jamais fait ça. Je sais que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit me marcher sur les pieds mais je n'avais jamais atteint ce niveau d'arrogance. D'habitude, j'aurai fermé ma grande bouche et j'aurai couru sauf qui peut. Seulement, il avait changé ma façon d'agir et étrangement, j'étais satisfaite de ne pas avoir subi pour la première fois de ma vie.

Quand je suis arrivée au lycée, je n'avais toujours pas dirigé ma découverte. J'avais éteint Bianca et je retirais mon casque sous la pluie dense. J'avais retrouvé Alice sous son parapluie près de sa mini rouge. Elle était en pleine discussion avec Angela à propos d'une histoire de rancard. Angie semblait refuser de sortir avec le cousin d'Alice. Elle disait en rougissant qu'elle ne voulait pas de copain. Alice et moi la fixâmes. Il était tellement facile de deviner le sens caché de son excuse. Je voyais bien qu'Angie était gênée et qu'elle ne voudrait pas en parler. Je décidais de jouer les bonnes amies.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Duckface était le frère de Rosalie, dis-je pleine de reproche.

-Duckface ? Répéta Alice visiblement perdue.

-Oui, le mec qui m'a envoyé ce baiser sur le parking, avant-hier.

-Tu parles d'Edward…

Angela et Alice sourirent compatissante avant que je ne passe cinq bonne minute à expliquer mes mésaventures du matin. Alice m'expliqua qu'Edward était un peu compliqué et que si je souhaite avoir plein de détail croustillant, il fallait s'adresser à Rosalie.

-Au fait, où est Rosalie et Leah ?

-Oh, Rosalie vient avec… Duckface aujourd'hui et Leah, ben je n'en sais rien…

J'avais du mal à croire que Rosalie ait frère qui semblait aussi puéril. Mais, j'étais la preuve vivante, qu'on n'était pas forcément pareil à sa fratrie. Je soupirais déjà trop fatigué par la matinée. Et dire que ça ne faisait que commencer. Ce jour-là, j'avais entrainement. Du coup, penser à se reposer, c'était déjà à mettre aux oubliettes. Je partis avec Alice au cours d'histoire. Elle semblait en tout cas, plus motivée que moi. Les cours avec Alice étaient marrants. Elle s'amusait toujours à commenter tout. Une fois, elle m'avait fait un rapport détaillé sur comment on pouvait qualifier le style de Marie-Antoinette d'avant-gardiste. Alice avait un avis sur tout, et je mettais au défi quelqu'un de débattre avec elle. Elle pouvait faire de la politique, j'en étais sûr. Elle avait tout pour démolir toute partie adverse. Cette fille était dynamique à n'en pas douter. Ce jour-là était long. Nous avions déjà une interro qui dura toute l'heure. Rien de telle pour continuer une journée de plus en plus moche. Le cours suivant, j'avais cours avec Ben. Ben était le gars au visage gentil qui avait tendance à être calme quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Bon sang, que sa présence pouvait être apaisante en comparaison de la pile Alice ou de la confiante Rosalie. Cette dernière était en cours de sport avec moi. Ben et moi étions en cours de biologie et heureusement nous pouvions jouer au partenaire de labo en toute confiance. J'avais connu des partenaires hautement dangereux au cours de ma première année au lycée à Chicago. Une fois, une fille avait bien failli me brûler les cheveux, je ne vous parle même pas du traumatisme. Je laissais Ben à la fin du cours pour aller au cours littérature. C'était mon option. J'aimais bien la lecture et plus tard, j'envisageais une orientation littéraire à l'université. J'entrais dans la classe bruyante. Le prof n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Tu comptes t'enraciner longtemps parce que tu bloques le passage.

Je me retournais vers Duckface.

-Encore toi, soupirais-je de plus en plus en colère contre le destin.

-Encore oui, sourit-il amusé. Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer princesse.

Princesse ? Il venait de m'appeler princesse.

-Tu sais, plus tu joueras au con et plus tu descendras dans mon estime.

-Oh non, dit-il faussement triste.

-Oh si, répondis-je avant de bouger et d'aller m'assoir au milieu.

Au passage, je remarquais la grande blonde qui avait bousculé Angela. Elle me lança un regard sombre. Ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de ce crétin qu'elle me prend déjà en grippe. Elle tourna la tête dans un mouvement vers sa voisine qui était aussi blonde et jolie qu'elle. Je vois, l'une de ses comparses. Je me demandais qui elle était dans la pyramide des populaires. La chef ? Non, elle était trop discrète en comparaison de la fille hautaine qui lui servait de copine. Elle se pencha vers la première et écouta la messe basse avant qu'elle ne ricane toutes les deux. Je décidais d'ignorer.

-Tu leur as tapé dans l'œil, félicitation !

Je me tournais la tête. Et merde, il était pire que la glue ce mec. Je soupirais pour la millième fois de la journée.

-Mais tu n'es pas possible, toi. Tu ne peux pas t'assoir ailleurs ?

-Je veux bien, princesse mais il n'y a plus aucune place.

Je regardais autour de moi. La salle était remplie. J'allais subir ce crétin toute l'année ? Il n'y avait plus qu'à travailler ma patience. Je finis par poser ma tête au creux de ma main.

-Je vais bien m'amuser cette année, marmonnais-je en roulant des yeux.

-Oh que oui, ricana Duckface à côté de moi.

Il n'y avait que lui pour trouver cette situation amusante. Heureusement, madame Harris entra dans la salle. C'était aussi mon professeur de français. Du coup, pour ce premier cours de littérature, j'étais épargnée. Pas besoin de se lever devant tout le monde pour me présenter encore. Elle commença à parler du cours en générale puis au bout d'une demi-heure enchaina sur le premier roman de l'année. Pendant le cours, je fixais désespérément la prof pour éviter mon voisin. Quand je le disais que cette journée était cauchemardesque. La cloche sonna comme une libération. Je rassemblais mes affaires et sortis le plus vite possible dans le couloir. Je passais à mon casier pour déposer mes livres et essayer de respirer pour me délasser. Je vis passer les deux filles du cours. Elle me lançait toutes les deux un regard profondément agressif. Derrière elle, arrivait Rosalie. En passant près des deux blondes, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'inquiètes pas, elles sont toujours comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu jusqu'à maintenant de ne pas leur foutre mon poing dans la tronche.

Rosalie était la délicatesse incarnée. Je lui souris en retour.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas encore, répondis-je n'oubliant pas mon sourire de défi.

-Tant mieux alors, Angela flippe assez pour nous tous, faudrait pas que tu t'y mettes.

-Elle est sensible, pas vrai.

-C'est Angie. Elle n'est pas du genre à crier.

-Elle est amoureuse de notre bon vieux Bennie, je suppose.

-Tu supposes bien, soupira Rosalie qui semblait être passé par cette évidence bon nombre de fois.

Je me doutais que Rosalie avait dû lui en parler plus d'une fois. Mais je reconnaissais Angela comme une ancienne moi. Elle ne voulait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup et elle avait probablement l'impression que Ben ne serait plus son ami si jamais il s'avérait qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

-L'amour, c'est de la merde.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

Rosalie me détailla.

-J't'aime bien, Bella. On va bien s'entendre. Ah, j'allais oublier. Alice m'a parlé de ton problème nommer Edward Cullen.

Je laissais tomber la tête en arrière face à la grande bouche d'Alice Brandon.

-C'est bon, fait pas cette tête. Alice a cru bien faire.

-Sans doute. Bon, on va manger ?

Nous partîmes jusqu'à la cantine où Angela et Ben étaient déjà occupé de manger. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur discussion qu'ils ne remarquaient que brièvement que nous venions de les rejoindre.

-Mais je te dis que ce sera génial. Mon frère m'a envoyé les places, hier soir…

\- Je ne sais pas, Ben. Ca à l'air un peu bizarre ce séminaire…

-Bizarre ? Mais enfin, Angie, c'est la culture asiatique rassemblé en un endroit. Tu t'imagines un instant ?

-Ben… Je ne suis pas certaine que mon père acceptera. C'est à Seattle… Ce n'est pas tout près…

-Si tu veux j'irais lui parler…

-Il dira directement non. Il va se faire plein d'idée et pour lui, je suis encore une gamine.

-J'irais avec ma mère. De toute façon, elle va nous accompagner.

Angela tripota sa salade plongée dans sa grande réflexion.

-D'accord, dit-elle enfin.

Je lançais un regard complice à Rosalie qui me sourit. Leah débarque enfin. Elle s'assit près de moi en soupirant.

-Il va me tuer.

-Jacob, dit automatiquement Rosalie tandis qu'Alice se posa près de Ben en face de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, demande Alice.

-Il voudrait qu'on essaie de nouvelle position.

Rosalie rigola sous le regard noir de Leah. A priori, elle ne trouvait pas la situation drôle.

-Ahah, marmonna la brune. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Je n'ai pas envie de tester tout le Kâma-Sûtra… Je trouve ça ridicule…

-Mais non, Leah. Il ne faut pas le voir ainsi, dit tendrement Rosalie. Je trouve ça bien qu'un mec ne soit pas obséder par la levrette ou le missionnaire. Il veut être créatif… et tu peux croire quand je te dis que tu vas bien t'amuser.

On observa tous Rosalie qui souriaient mystérieusement. Un sourire digne de la Joconde. Elle faisait drôlement peur dans ces moment-là. Leah finit par hocher la tête, convaincu par les dire de la grande prêtresse. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas la contredire. Finalement, la discussion sembla dérivée vers d'autres sujets. Je tournais la tête distraitement vers les autres tables de la cantine. De loin, Jasper parlait avec animation avec la bande à Duckface qui était ses nouveaux copains, je supposais logiquement. Mon frère avait toujours le chic pour attirer les gens autour de lui comme Irina qui mangeait avec les brindilles cherleader. D'ailleurs, celle-ci me dévisageaient aussi. Je me retournais vers Rosalie qui parlait de Jessica, la grande blonde.

-Donc, je suis rentrée chez moi. Maman était partie faire des courses. Je monte dans ma chambre. J'entends des bruits en bas. Je me doutais que c'était mon frère. Mais tu vois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il monte dans sa chambre et qu'ils se mettent à baiser.

-Merde, s'écria Alice en prenant sa bouteille d'eau. Et t'as fait quoi ?

-J'ai frappé à sa porte et j'ai crié un truc du genre, si vous pouviez baiser moins fort ce serait cool…

-Je parie qu'ils ne se sont pas calmés…

Alice était ultra attentive.

-Bien sûr que non. Alors, j'ai ouvert sa chambre et elle suçait cette conne…

-Non, t'as pas fait ça !

-Ca les a calmé et moi aussi au passage. Ensuite, j'ai eu droit à Edward qui m'a engueulé toute la soirée.

Rosalie éclata de rire avec Alice qui était mi- amusé, mi- dégouté.

-Mais bon, il a dû arrêter parce qu'il ne voulait pas dire à maman ce que j'avais fait.

-Tu m'étonnes… Rigolais-je en regardant Duckface à l'autre bout de la salle. Il n'a pas dû aimer.

 **Music :** Mount Moriah - Lament


	5. Chapter 5 - Bread & Wine

**CHAPITRE 5 – BREAD & WINE**

La fin de la semaine arriva assez vite. Nous venions de clôturer la toute première semaine au lycée. Ça n'avait pas été aussi pénible que je me l'étais imaginé. Certes, il y avait le frère de Rosalie qui avait décidé que tous les matins, il irait courir avec moi. J'avais essayé de l'éviter. Au début, je partais plus tôt ou plus tard mais allez savoir comment, il parvenait toujours à apparaître. Le vendredi matin, je l'avais menacé d'aller trouver mon père, qui était sheriff, dois-je le rappeler, pour porter plainte pour harcèlement. Mais il avait rigolé. Ma tentative pour l'effrayer était fichue au plus haut point. Du coup, il devint bien malgré moi, mon partenaire de footing. Je finissais toujours par en conclure qu'il jouait. Il était un crétin fini qui se faisait clairement chier. Le mot était brut mais pas autant que lui. Il aimait les filles. C'était clair que je n'aurais pas pu l'imaginer sortir avec des mecs, mais sa constante attirance pour les filles le rendait repoussant. Le samedi matin, quand nous arrivions dans le parc, je fus forcée de l'écouter parler au sujet de Victoria –la rousse- qui était trop rigide pour lui. Du coup, monsieur l'avait « redirigé » vers son pote, James. Vous parlez d'un vantard.

« Tu sais, Cullen, je commence à croire que tu as un sérieux problème.

-Ah bon.

-Tu te rends compte que plus tu me racontes tes histoires de fesses et plus je te trouve moche. Tu devrais cesser de voir les filles comme une marchandise. Même si ces filles ont l'air un peu stupide, je pense que tu devrais apprendre le respect.

-Il faudrait qu'elle se respecte elle-même pour ça…

-Ah, je vois. C'est à cause de débile dans ton genre que ces filles ne parviennent pas à sortir de leur cercle vicieux.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'elles manquent de confiance en elle et lorsque vous les prenez pour de malheureux jouet, leurs estimes baissent. Si vous leur donniez un peu de respect et que vous les considériez avec un peu plus d'attention, peut-être qu'elles arrêteraient de se voir comme des objets.

Edward soupira en secouant la tête.

-Ah lala Swanie, ce que t'es naïve quand tu t'y mets.

J'étais surprise de sa dérision.

-Les filles comme toi, vous ne pensez même pas une seconde qu'on peut avoir des relations sexuelles sans que les sentiments ne soient impliqués.

-Bien sûr que je le sais mais ces filles, tu es certain qu'elles n'attendent pas quelque chose de toi en retour ? Et puis, rien n'empêche un peu de gentillesse des fois.

-Ecoutes, je sais que je ne suis pas blanc comme neige des fois mais je n'ai jamais au grand jamais été incorrect vis-à-vis d'une femme. Je suis bien élevé malgré ce que tu penses savoir.

Ce que je pensais savoir était tout une expérience de ce que j'avais vu auparavant et ce que j'en déduisais. Il n'était pas mauvais, ça je l'avais deviné mais à quel point il se cachait derrière cette image de pauvre con, ça j'en n'avais aucune idée. Les mecs dans son genre était plus compliqué encore plus que les filles dans mon genre. Il y avait toujours une multitude de raison pour expliquer leur comportement salace. Mais, j'avouais que pour une fois, je ne savais pas exactement ce qui pouvait pousser ce type à être aussi bête. D'habitude, j'aimais dire que je cernais facilement les gens mais Duckface m'échappait. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon voisin. Il était certain que ce gars dégageait un truc de bon. Il n'était pas pourri jusqu'à la moelle comme d'autres garçons de sa trempe. J'aurais aimé le mettre dos au mur pour comprendre parce que je voulais savoir mais, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça lorsque je le connaissais depuis quelques jours seulement. Ça ne le ferait pas. Je décidais d'abandonner ce sujet, ne serait-ce que pour un moment. Mais je ne finirais pas saisir le pourquoi du comment. Mon regard dévia vers la cime des arbres. Ce matin, il faisait beau. Le soleil était réapparu le vendredi après deux jours de pluies. C'était agréable de courir dans ces moment-là. Avec Duckface. Sa présence n'était pas aussi désagréable que je voulais le faire croire. J'avais toujours tendance à repousser les gens. J'allais et repartais. Je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais comme ça. Parfois, je voulais être seule et du coup, je les zappais simplement. J'avais ces moments où le monde entier était de trop. Où je ne pouvais plus respirer comme je le voulais. Finalement, tout ça venait de mon manque de confiance pour les gens. Je ne parvenais pas à laisser ma confiance entre leur main. Nous arrivâmes dans notre rue et avant qu'il ne me laisse, il se retourna.

« A ce soir, princesse. »

Je ralentis par surprise. J'avais complètement oublié le fameux dîner de maman. Si je n'étais pas dans de beau drap. Quand je rentrais à la maison, maman était déjà levée. Elle venait de lancer la cafetière lorsque j'entrais dans la cuisine. J'allais droit vers le frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. J'échangeais des banalités avec maman avant de monter dans ma chambre. J'ouvris mes rideaux et je tombais sur Duckface. J'en étais bouche bée. Depuis sa fenêtre, la musique allait de bon train. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu. Il retirait son t-shirt humide et laissa place à un torse d'athlète. Vous allez trouver ça fou, mais je venais de découvrir que sa chambre était face à la mienne. Nos fenêtres étaient pratiquement face à face. D'habitude, je laissais mon rideau fermé parce que je n'avais pas le temps de l'ouvrir. Merci destin de vouloir mettre cet abruti sur mon chemin. Je soupirais et me détachais de ma vue. C'était bien beau tout ça mais j'avais une douche à prendre. Je me débarrassais de mon débardeur cru et filais dans la salle de bain. Contrairement au jour de cour, je pouvais prendre mon temps dans la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas le temps de profiter de l'eau chaude. C'était l'une des raisons principales pour laquelle j'étais une grande fan des samedi matin. Je retournais dans ma chambre enrouler dans ma serviette. Je passais deux minutes devant mon placard pour enfin me décider sur un short en jeans et un-t-shirt blanc. Je passais le reste de la matinée devant mes livres de cours. Même si je n'étais rentrée à l'école depuis une semaine, cela n'avait pas empêché les professeurs de nous coller un tas de leçons et interros. Bonjour la gentillesse. J'eus finalement terminé à deux heure de l'après-midi. Après, je pu à loisir m'occuper de ranger le dernier carton de livres qui trainait dans le couloir depuis notre emménagement. Je tombais alors sur un tas de vieux livres que je n'avais plus lu depuis le collège. Cela fit remonter en moi de l'amertume. J'étais un peu mal en repensant à cette époque de ma vie. Mon cœur se sera à un moment quand je sortis Persuasion de la caisse. Ce livre avait accompagné ma solitude jusque dans les toilettes. Mes fameux repas dans les étroites cabines. Pas franchement le meilleure moment de ma vie. Mais avec le temps, j'avais appris la leçon la plus précieuse qui soit. Ne jamais abandonner. Même quand tous les dieux se mettent en travers de votre bonheur. Parce que la force qu'on a dans ces moments sera notre meilleure arme pour affronter des choses encore pires. J'avais gardé en moi, un courage qui ne me quittait pas depuis le collège. Et même si je n'avais pas la vie rêvé, j'étais convaincue qu'un jour, j'aurai tout ce dont j'ai toujours désiré. Je plaçais mes livres dans ma bibliothèque et je fus satisfaite d'en avoir fini avec les cartons. Je descendis dans le garage pour déposer la boîte avec les autres. Je la dépliais pour la poser contre. En repartant vers les escaliers, une caisse attira mon regard. Je ne la reconnu pas. Je m'approchais et l'ouvrais. C'était des albums. Il y avait celui des jumeaux quand ils étaient bébés. Puis, j'ouvris un autre avec moi. C'était toujours mignon de se voir si petit. Il y avait une photo que je n'avais jamais vue. J'étais dans les bras d'une femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup. J'étais intriguée. Qui était-elle ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me retournais en sursautant. Maman avait l'air inquiet.

-Je regardais les albums.

Maman s'avança et regarda par-dessus mon épaule avec ce regard sombre.

-Qui est-ce ?

Elle ouvra la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Puis, elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-Ta tante Rachel.

Je réfléchis tentant vainement de me souvenir de qui il s'agissait.

-C'était la mère de ton cousin Emmet.

-La femme d'oncle Marcus ?

Maman hocha la tête sans oublier son regard sombre. Mon oncle Marcus avait toujours été un sujet tabou à la maison. C'était le frère de mon père. On ne le voyait pas souvent. Il voyageait régulièrement en Europe pour son boulot. Emmet mon cousin était dans un internat, je ne sais où. Il était le seul avec qui je m'entendais le mieux dans cette famille. On était proche mais la distance nous a séparer à tout point de vue et j'ignorais ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce que j'avais pu comprendre était qu'il ne s'entendait absolument pas avec son père et que ça leur a valu tous les deux de se disputer plus d'une fois. Je crois qu'Emmet lui en voulait d'être toujours absent. En repensant à lui, je me rendis compte qu'il me manquait beaucoup. Ce que je serais heureuse si je pouvais le revoir.

-Viens Isabella, nous devons nous préparer pour le dîner…

Je regardais ma mère m'ôter l'album des mains et le ranger dans la caisse. Je n'eus d'autres choix que de la suivre. Je voulus me retourner mais maman me menait déjà dans la cuisine tandis qu'elle refermait la porte du garage. Ma tante Rachel avait toujours été un point d'interrogation. Personne ne parlait d'elle. Même Emmet ne semblait pas empreint au désir de parler de sa mère. J'avais été déçus de ce silence mais en grandissant on comprenait que la douleur était quelque chose qui fermait facilement les cœurs et toutes les portes menant au bonheur. Du coup, j'avais cessé d'y penser.

Plus tard, je redescendis dans l'entrée près de papa qui avait échangé son t-shirt des Cub's –son équipe préféré de baseball- pour une chemise blanche et un veston sombre.

-Très élégant, lui dis-je.

-Merci, t'es pas mal toi aussi, répondit-il n'omettant pas un clin d'œil.

Je ris et jetais un œil dans le miroir. Je rajustais ma jupe plissé et rentrais correctement ma chemise dans ma jupe. Je pinçais les lèvres pour bien étaler mon rouge à lèvre rouge. Puis je soupirais satisfaite. Les talons d'Irina claquèrent dans l'escalier et je me retournais. Elle était semblable à elle-même. Robe ultra-courte, talon haut –trop haut, si on voulait mon avis- et décolleter improbable. Maman sortie de la cuisine et observa longuement son ainé. Maman avait cessé de jouer aux mères chiantes qui obligent ses filles à se changer. De toute manière, Irina n'avait pas de robe plus longue. J'en étais sûr. Je sortis la première et trouvais Jasper les mains dans les poches. Il attendait sagement. Merci les clopes, pas vrai ? Je marchais près de lui et souris. Je lui tendis une pastille à la menthe. Il leva un sourcil interloqué.

-Pour éviter de te faire choper, nigaud.

Il prit la boule. On ne pourra pas m'en vouloir de jouer aux gentilles sœurs. Putain de bonté. Papa appuya sur la sonnette et il ne fallut pas dix secondes pour que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Esmée toute souriante. Maman la serra dans les bras comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis dix ans. Rappelons qu'elles s'étaient croisées la veille.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions à table. J'étais coincé entre mon père et Rosalie. Elle était visiblement contente de me voir et plus j'apprenais à connaître cette fille caractérielle, plus je l'aimais bien. Rosalie était un parfait mélange d'énergie et de douceur. Elle n'était pas capitaine de l'équipe de foot pour rien. Mon premier entrainement avait été animé par la blonde qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Par moment, je me demandais si le coach, Monsieur Connors était battit pour combattre une telle fille. Le vieux coach avait a priori appris à gérer les sautes d'humeur de Rosalie parce qu'il avait toujours les mots pour la calmer. Disons que si on avait le malheur de la jouer fadasse, vous pouviez être sûr qu'elle vous tombait dessus directement. Mais j'aimais ce côté de sa personnalité. Parce qu'elle était courageuse, confiante et sûr d'elle. Mais tout cela n'était rien face à sa gentillesse plus qu'évidente. Elle m'avait aidé à trouver un casier dans les vestiaires et m'avait pris pour pairs lors d'exercices. Rosalie était une crème au citron. Douce et amère. Le diner se passa légèrement. Jasper qui était déjà bien copain avec notre pote Duckface discutait avec animation. Le père de Rosalie s'y mélangea avec mon père lorsqu'ils entendirent le mot base-ball. Le base-ball, c'était une grande histoire de famille. Un truc dont ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde. Nous étions tous des amateurs de ce sport dans la famille, même maman et Irina étaient obligées de s'y collé. Irina allaient même à une époque voir de match avec nous mais au fur et à mesure, les vêtements et le maquillage avaient pris le pas. Alors, c'était le moment de papa, Jasper et moi. A Chicago, nous allions voir régulièrement les Cub's. Cette partie-là de ma vie me manquait beaucoup, tout comme à papa qui devait regarder les matchs sur sa télé. Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Maman parlait avec Esmée sur le ton de confidence. Et, je me demandais de quoi il en retournait mais elles changèrent vite de discussion en voyant notre intérêt à moi et Rose. Quand on eut fini le dessert, les adultes consentis à nous laisser fuir. De toute façon, il voulait parler entre eux de chose ennuyeuse dont seul les plus vieux avaient le secret. Irina colla Edward comme si il était fait d'or et elle l'obligea à nous montrer sa chambre. J'eu l'occasion de constater son goût pour la musique qui n'était pas à la hauteur de sa réputation de faux jeton, bien au contraire. J'étais assez impressionné. Il aimait de tout. On voyait toujours la personnalité des gens à leur goût musicaux. Il était touche à tout et je pouvais le comprendre. Je n'avais jamais réussi à me passionner pour un seul groupe ou chanteur. Ma sœur ne sembla pas remarquer les cd, elle était absorbée par les dvd posé sur une étagère. Elle sortit une pochette comme si elle venait de faire la découverte de l'année. Je louchais sur la pochette. « Dirty dancing ». Jasper, Rosalie et moi dévisageâmes Duckface comme si il était taré. Mais qu'est-ce que ça foutait dans ses dvd. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est à maman ce film, dit Rosalie avec un ton suspicieux.

-Oui, je sais. Mary m'avait obligé de le prendre en Floride pour le regarder, tu te souviens ? J'ai juste oublié de le ranger.

-Tant mieux, on le regarde, s'écria Irina joyeusement.

Je secouais la tête. Non mais je rêve. Elle voulait regarder une comédie romantique, maintenant ? Jasper en gentil frère ne répondit rien, Rose s'en fichait et son frère n'était pas vraiment motivé mais il accepta. On s'installa dans une pièce aménagé comme un salon. Rosalie m'expliqua que c'était leur ancienne salle de jeux. Pas bête comme idée. Je m'assis dans le canapé entre mon frère et Rosalie. Irina s'installa près de Cullen. Il n'était pas vraiment enchanté mais il ne dit rien. Désormais, il aurait un nouveau pot de colle. Je regardais ma sœur user de ses charmes tout au long du film. Elle avait vite fait d'oublier son Stephan, celle-là. Je vous jure. On ne changeait pas une égoïste. Non, on ne pouvait pas.

 **Music:** Josh Garrels – Bread  & wine


	6. Chapter 6 - Stereo Kids

CHAPITRE 6 – STEREO KIDS

Halloween. J'ai nommé la fête la plus populaire chez les américains. Les costumes étaient de sortis. Moi, je n'étais pas particulièrement fan de ce genre de truc. J'avouais préférer Noël plus que tout. Mais bon, je devais bien y passer. Cette année, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je n'étais pas franchement motiver à trouver un déguisement si bien que je m'étais débrouillé pour en trouver un en dernière minute. Le lycée organisait chaque année une soirée et bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur notre amie Alice qui avait décrété qu'on devait absolument y aller. Je me souviens son excitation quand elle a vue l'affiche près de son casier. Elle a passé le restant de la journée à déliré sur d'improbable costume. C'était Alice. Pas moyen de la faire descendre sur Terre. Au final, le vendredi soir, elle avait débarqué chez moi déguisé en Wonder woman. Une vraie héroïne celle-là. Elle disait qu'elle suivait la grande mode des super héros.

« Si tu veux, Al. »

Je lui avais souris un peu de la même manière que ma mère quand Irina l'embêtait. Quand Irina est apparue, Alice avait bugué autant que moi. Elle portait un mini, mais alors un mini costume de cow girl. Le short relevait plus de la culotte qu'autre chose. Et la chemise noyé ne cachait pas grand-chose. Pourquoi devait-il toujours agir comme une fille facile. Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'elle cherchait au juste mais en tout cas, je trouvais grotesque et le mot était faible.

« Enfin, Irina, tu ne vas quand même y aller comme ça…

Pour une fois, je décidais de jouer les sœurs inquiètes et de lui faire remarquer qu'elle allait un peu loin dans le vulgaire.

-Je ne vois de quoi tu parles, dit-elle en se penchant sur le miroir de l'entré pour se remettre du gloss.

-Tu te moques de moi ? T'es déguisé en prostitué ou quoi ?

Irina tourna la tête dans un mouvement et nous détailla Alice et moi. Je voyais bien qu'elle s'en foutait complètement de notre avis.

-Tu n'es qu'une gamine, Bella. Ta copine et toi êtes trop bébé pour comprendre que c'est la M.O.D.E.

-Pardon, répliqua Alice furieuse de se faire insulter par ma pimbêche de sœur. Tu te prends pour qui au juste ? On essaie juste de te faire remarquer qu'une fille habillé comme toi, on appelle ça un P.U.T.E. Tu crois vraiment connaître la mode, mais ma pauvre, tu n'y connais absolument rien. T'es peut-être à la mode dans le monde des prostitués ou des bimbos conne, mais en tout cas, dans le monde des personnes classes, tu es juste repoussante et d'un vulgaire.

Irina regarda Alice avec ce regard de tueuse qu'elle aimait sortir habituellement à mes parents ou à moi. Je décidais qu'il était bon ainsi et je tirais mon amie dehors. On descendit l'allée pour rejoindre Rose. Alice pestait. Elle non plus, ne comprenait pas plus que moi, la manière d'agir de ma sœur. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte d'entrée, ce fut Esmée qui nous ouvrit. Elle sourit enchantée en voyant nos costumes.

-Vous êtes splendides, les filles.

-Merci beaucoup, nous répondîmes en même temps.

Elle s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer. Rosalie était occupée de mettre ses baskets quand on entra dans sa chambre. Le sang sur son top était super et tellement réaliste qu'on aurait crue qu'elle venait de se prendre plusieurs balles. Rosalie avait décidé de jouer les zombies pompom girls. Je trouvais l'idée géniale et très amusante venant d'elle. Finalement, on partit dans la mini de Alice. Elle avait mis sa playlist fille. « Girls just to want have fun » nous accompagna jusqu'au lycée. Quand on descendit de la voiture, on observa les gens déguiser se diriger vers le gymnase. C'était tellement amusant comme situation. Vous voyiez des zombies, princesses, martiens rigoler. Nous rigolâmes surexcité. Même si en effet, je n'étais pas une fan de cette fête, je devais bien admettre que j'étais contente d'y être. Et puis, la bonne humeur d'Alice et Rose était communicative. On alla jusqu'à la salle et là-bas on retrouvait Leah, Angie et Ben qui se servaient à boire. Ben était déguisé en Joker. Ce qui augmenta encore mon estime de lui.

« Tu as bon goût, dis-je en souriant.

-Tu aimes Batman, toi ?

-Evidement, mais pour être honnête, je n'aime que les films avec Christian Bale…

-Donc tu préfères Heath à Jack ?

-Ouep.

Ben hocha la tête avec l'expression de celui qui réfléchit. Je savais qu'il était geek et sportif. Le parfait mélange. Et je me dis que ce serait trop bête qu'Angela et lui ne se mettent ensemble. Je n'étais certainement pas ce genre de fille qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas mais très sincèrement, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais envie de jouer aux entremetteuses. Angie était timide et je savais qu'elle méritait de recevoir un petit coup de pouce. Je voulais lui donner l'occasion de ne pas perdre sa chance. L'amour était quelque chose de changeant. C'était le plus souvent une histoire de coup de chance. Tu l'avais ou tu ne l'avais pas mais en tout cas, quand il se présentait à votre porte, je trouvais dommage de le laisser s'échapper. J'ai regardé les gens danser au centre de la salle. L'ambiance était électrisante et très chouette. Alice s'était éclipser avec un garçon que je connaissais juste de vue et Rosalie était occupée de danser avec Leah. Quant à notre couple, ils étaient en silence comme deux cons à regarder les autres. J'étais dans le même cas mais moi, je n'étais pas accompagné d'une personne que j'aimais. Je pris la main de Ben et je l'emmenais un peu à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour l'inviter ?

Ben me fixa sans comprendre.

-Angela, tu sais la fille de tes rêves…

-Comment tu peux savoir ?

-Vous n'êtes pas franchement discret tous les deux.

Ben se résigna. J'étais observatrice pour lui.

-Ben, tu l'aimes et elle t'aime. Que veux-tu de plus ? Tu ne devrais pas te faire trop désirer, Ben.

Je le fixais attendant une réaction. Il était perturbé. Derrière, je voyais Angela nous observer un peu curieusement. Alice arriva près d'elle et elle parlait en nous regardant. Je me doutais bien que tout cela paraissait louche. Après tout, ils leur faudrait un gros coup de pouce. Ben me regarda un peu tristement et se retourna. Je le regardais sortir de la salle sans que je ne détermine quoi faire.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

Je me retournais sur Alice qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui venait se passer.

-J'ai essayé de le réveiller, soupirais-je.

Alice se mordit la lèvre.

-Angie et lui sont lents à la détente. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il se décide tout de suite à faire face. Ben est… timide.

-Angela aussi.

On soupira ensemble. Mais j'hésitais à retrouver Ben dehors. Mais au moment, où je m'apprêtais à sortir. Ben revint. Il marchait d'un pas tellement décidé que je n'osais pas le stopper. Alice, qui était toujours près de moi, le fixa aussi surprise que moi. On retrouva plus loin, Rosalie et Leah qui causaient avec Duckface qui était habillé en Indiana Jones. Chouette le chapeau. Alice montra Ben qui traversait la foule sans s'arrêter. Ben arriva près d'Angie qui était au bar et pris son visage entre ses mains. Il l'embrassa. Même si j'avais fait tout pour que ça se passe, qui aurait cru qu'il allait faire un truc aussi digne d'un film romantique. Alice lâcha un « wahou ». Toute notre bande avait observé la scène et de loin, Rosalie eut un sourire éclatant. J'étais satisfaite. Nous rassemblions près du buffet avec Leah et Rose. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de commenter le couple qui ne se lâchait plus d'une semelle. Duckface apparut comme par magie en faisant claquer son lasso. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es loin d'atteindre le niveau d'Harrisson Ford.

-Et toi, alors t'es encore très loin de battre Joan Jett ?

Je baissais les yeux sur le pantalon en cuire que j'avais trouvé dans le placard de ma mère, et mon débardeur à clou que Sarah m'avait offert pour mes seize ans. Un amour cette fille. Il faudrait que je pense à la remercier encore une fois pour ce magnifique t-shirt. En plus, elle m'avait sauvé la vie sans le savoir.

-Je suis déguisée en rockeuse.

-Tu t'es pas foulé… Cela dit, ça te va super bien.

-J'admets que je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à l'avance. Et merci.

Ed eut un rire tonitruant. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais apparemment, j'étais une grosse blague pour lui. Il rigolait tout le temps sans déterminer ce qui le faisait autant rire. Un vrai mystère.

-Arrêtes de glousser, Cullen.

Ce qui fit redoubler son rire.

-T'es chiant, grognais-je un peu vexé. Et puis, tu vas me dire à la fin ce qui te fait rire ?

-T'es marrante c'est tout. Bon Swan, on est ami ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que tu es lunatique, tu sais. Maintenant, nous serons les meilleurs amis. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Que dire ? Il semblait que ce mec obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait et là, j'étais prête à lui donner mon amitié. Sans déterminer pourquoi je devenais si facilement conciliante avec ce type alors qu'il m'emmerdait régulièrement. Après, allez savoir si au final, ce ne serait pas plus mal que je cède. Qui sait ce qu'il allait en découdre de notre amitié. De bonne chose, j'en étais certaine. Angela revint vers nous avec des yeux brillants de joie. Rosalie lui lança son regard mère poule et Alice avec Leah lui sautèrent dessus sans retenue. Ben se posa près de moi sans vraiment lâcher la jolie Angie des yeux.

-Merci beaucoup pour le coup pied aux fesses.

-De rien, Bennie. Mais je dois t'avertir que si tu la blesses, je te foutrais la raclé de ta vie.

Il hocha la tête, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Je ferais d'elle, la femme la plus heureuse de ce monde.

Je ne savais pas que ce genre de personne était réel. Je soupirais et je jetais un regard à Ed qui dansait avec Irina comme si leur vie en dépendait. Si collé que je pouvais deviner qu'il se passerait bientôt quelque chose. De l'autre côté, notre reine du lycée était super proche de Jacob. Ce que Leah remarqua bien trop vite mais elle ne bougea pas. Je savais que s'il avait été difficile de convaincre Angela et Ben, Leah c'était une tout autre histoire. Mais pour Leah, je savais que je ne pourrais rien y faire. Elle était indépendante, plus encore que Rosalie et se mêler de ses affaires, étaient un peu comme signer son arrêt de mort. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, Leah souffla bruyamment et claqua des pieds avant de traverser la piste de dance comme un tank. Tout le monde se recula à son passage sans oser rien dire. Je sentais que ça allait déraper. Rosalie changea de visage quand elle comprit ce qui allait se passer. Elle suivit sa meilleure amie comme son ombre. Je les rejoignis sans plus attendre.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, là ?

Jacob se décolla de Tanya.

-On parle…

-Ah oui ? S'écria Leah tendu comme tout.

-Leah…

-Ta gueule, Jacob. Tes excuses à la con, tu peux te les garder. Et toi la nouille, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as le droit de toucher à mon mec ?

Tanya rigola sans oublier un seul instant son comportement supérieur.

-Leah, Leah. Tu n'es rien. Rien. Du. Tout. Si tu crois qu'il t'appartient, tu te foures le doigt dans l'œil. Jacob est trop bien pour toi. Et je suis sûr que tu t'en rends comptes. N'est-ce pas ? (Leah la fixait sans ciller). Oh, Aurais-tu perdue ta langue ? Monh !

Leah inspira une rafale. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille qui se laisse faire mais elle doutait toujours quand il s'agissait de Jacob Black. Du coup, les paroles de la méchante reine lui semblaient justes. Rosalie qui ne supportait pas de voir sa meilleure amie sans voix, s'en mêla.

-Oh tais-toi Denalie. Tu fais chier. T'en a pas marre de voler les mecs des autres ?

-Mais je ne les vols, c'est eux qui sont attirés par moi.

-Ah ah, bien sûr, tu te prends pour une bombe, pas vrai ? T'es juste une pauvre fille qui s'emmerde.

Tanya rougit de colère.

-Oh mais qui est la plus conne dans l'histoire ? Moi qui aie tous les hommes que je veux ou toi qui a vu son mec la tromper avec sa meilleure amie ?

Je me figeais. J'avouais que je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il semblerait que je ne connaissais pas tous les détails sur l'histoire. Mais vue comment ça se passait, je n'allais pas tarder à tout découvrir.

 **Music :** The Plastics - Stereo Kids

 _Hello tout le monde, vous allez tous bien, j'espère ? Alors que dire ? Ah oui ! Je tenais à absolument remercier toutes les gentilles personnes qui me soutiennent ! Un million de merci les amies. Vos petits commentaires me font chaud au cœur ! Alors, encore une fois, quitte à me répéter, MERCI !_

 _Concernant les publications, je tente par tous les moyens d'être régulière. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai un chapitre d'avance pour ne pas vous laisser attendre trop longtemps… Et comme je suis gentille, je peux vous dire d'avance que le chapitre 8 avec la suite de celui-ci sera en ligne le samedi 27 février 2016. En attendant samedi, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à très vite._


	7. Chapter 7 - Positive Girls

**C** **HAPITRE** **7 – POSITIVE GIRLS**

Rosalie était blanche comme un cadavre et ça faisait peur. Je m'approchais d'elle tandis que Leah se retourna vers sa meilleure amie. Elle connaissait toute l'histoire. Moi non. Mais qu'importe, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette conne humilier mes deux amies. Tanya rigolait avec les autres pompom girl toutes déguisées de manière vulgaire, pour ne pas déroger à la règle. Tanya et Edward s'étaient approchés. Ed était visiblement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Tanya. Le reste des lycéens avaient formés un cercle autour de nous. Ils étaient curieux de savoir ce qui se passait. J'aperçu même mon frère observer la scène.

« Monh, sourit Tanya apparemment contente de son effet. Tu es devenue muette comme ta grande copine ? T'as perdue ta langue, Rosalie ?

-Ta gueule, dis-je en soupirant. Tu es fatigante à la fin.

Tanya ne m'avait pas vu venir. Je pris la main de Rosalie et celle de Leah.

-Venez, on va rentrez.

-Non mais je rêve ! Tu te prends pour qui au juste pour me parler comme ça ?

Je me retournais vers elle avec mon regard le plus froid. Elle se recula un peu refroidi mais cela ne la calma pas pour autant, je le savais.

-Je me prends pour qui ? Demandais-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Pour une fille qui s'en fout de tes putains de statuts et de ta grande gueule d'attardée.

Les gens autour ont ris, ce qui ne fit pas le bonheur de nos cherleader. Bien sûr que non. C'était elle qui réglaient les comptes des emmerdeuses, pas le contraire. Mais ça c'était mal me connaître. Je sais que j'étais loin d'avoir autant de courage avant, au collège. Cependant, je gardais toujours à l'esprit ma promesse. Celle de ne plus être la victime. Je repartis avec mes deux amis. Elles étaient toutes les deux surprises et me suivaient sans dire un seul mot. Mais à peine nous avions fait deux pas que Tanya me menaça. Elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

-On n'en pas fini, Swan. Ça ne fait que commencer.

Je m'arrêtais, pas parce que j'étais effrayée mais plutôt parce qu'elle m'énervait.

-Oh, je m'en doute bien.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait toujours des connasses dans les lycées ? Nous sommes sortis sur le parking. Angela, Ben et Alice nous y retrouva. Tout le monde était silencieux. Rosalie était adossée à la voiture d'Alice avec Leah qui s'était accroupie. Elles étaient plus mal que fâchées.

-J'aime pas trop forcer les gens, mais vous allez devoir m'expliquer.

Rosalie baissa les yeux résolument sur le tarmac.

-Tanya était ma meilleure amie avant.

Si je m'attendais à ça…

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Bella. Mais, voilà, elle était différente. A l'époque je sortais avec un garçon dont j'étais amoureuse. Royce. Il était en terminal… Mais un jour, à une soirée, je les ai trouvés en train de…

Rosalie était lasse et je pouvais facilement comprendre.

-Bref. C'est une salope.

-Et encore, le mot est faible, marmonna Leah qui s'était relevée.

Alice pris Leah dans ses bras. Les câlins d'une amie étaient toujours magiques.

-Tu veux que j'aille péter la gueule de Jacob.

Leah sourit.

-Non, laisses-le moi, s'il te plait. Je vais lui régler son cas à ce connard. On ne se fout pas de ma gueule comme ça.

Je hochais la tête. Dans toute cette histoire, je venais de comprendre pourquoi Rose était si froide et si protectrice. Pour elle, la trahison avait été difficile à accepter et sans doute, que sa confiance avait disparue avec son amitié pour Tanya. Cette dernière était salement dérangée. Mais j'allais lui régler son compte d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je proposais de rentrer. Ben raccompagna Leah et Angie. Dans la voiture, Rosalie resta silencieuse. Tout comme moi et Ali. On comprenait parfaitement la situation et dire quoique ce soit aurait été inutile et quasiment grotesque.

Le lendemain, je sortais de chez moi prête pour courir. Ed m'attendait dans l'allée. Il s'étirait pour passer le temps. En me voyant, il hocha simplement la tête. Cela changeait de son attitude bien heureuse qu'il avait habituellement. Dans le parc, je le forçais à nous arrêter. Je ne sais pas si lui aussi avait senti qu'il était temps de parler pour de vrai. Je m'assis sur le premier banc que je voyais. Le parc était désert pour un samedi matin. Au départ, nous étions silencieux. Puis je me lançais.

-Comment va Rose ?

-Mal. Tanya lui a foutu dans la gueule la seule chose qu'elle voulait à tout prix oublier.

Je soupirais. Cette fille était pourrie.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant pour ça ?

-Pas vraiment. Je sais qu'il y avait eus un truc avec son ex mais elle ne m'a jamais rien dit. Probablement parce qu'elle ne me comprenait plus. Disons que quand j'étais au collège, la popularité m'est très vite montée à la tête et je n'ai pas forcement pris les meilleures décisions qui soit. Rosie n'a jamais accepter que je me conduise comme tous ces crétins vantard.

-Je la comprends.

Edward tourna la tête vers moi. Sans doute, attendait-il que je me confesse à lui. Cependant, je n'étais pas encore sûr. Savoir si je pouvais lui faire confiance ou pas. Il le remarqua aussitôt et il sourit pauvrement. Comme ceux qui comprenne mais qui sont quand même vexés.

-T'inquiète. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit la première fois au parc. Après tout, l'instinct ne trompe que très rarement.

Peut-être mais fallait-il envisagé que pour une fois je me sois complètement trompée ? Edward frotta ses cuisses en se perdant dans le fil de ses pensées. Et puis, son regard glissa dans le mien. Je n'avais jamais compris ce que signifiait lire en quelqu'un. Mais à cet instant, j'avais vu les faiblesses et les doutes d'Edward. Le Duckface qui rigolait était à des années lumières du Ed qui me faisait face. Il était réel et authentique. Un véritable homme qui était fragile. Et au final, je compris que ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille au soir avait un sens. Il voulait être mon ami pour de vrai. Alors, comme pour sceller à jamais ce lien qui venait de naître, j'allais lui confier une part de moi.

-Eh bien, je connais bien les gens comme Tanya. Je les connais même très bien pour les avoir subi tout le collège. J'ai été la victime, si tu veux.

Je devais respirer parce que j'avais l'impression d'être emporté des années en arrière.

-En fait, tout à commencer parce que Jasper et Irina ont redoublé une année. Je suppose que tu as remarque l'espèce d'attirance qu'ils dégagent tous les deux. Du coup, je ne crois pas devoir préciser qu'ils étaient populaires. Mais, moi, j'étais le vilain petit canard à côté d'eux. Et très vite, je suis devenue la cible.

-Ils ne t'ont jamais défendu ?

Je secouais la tête. Ma gorge s'enrouait. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de retrouver mes sentiments passés. C'était horrible et désagréable. Edward a attrapé ma main et la serrer. En fait, ressentir la compassion de quelqu'un était chaud et sécurisant. Je l'avais fait d'une certaine manière avec Angela mais, à cet instant, je le ressentais pour de vrai.

-Mais, je m'en suis sortie. Au lycée, ça été un peu mieux et petit à petit, je me suis relevée. J'ai assumé et bizarrement, ça été plus facile à vivre. Parce que je me suis faite la promesse de ne plus être la foutue victime de leur jeu.

-Quand je vois comment tu as cassé Tanya, hier soir, on a du mal à croire que tu ais tenu une telle place. Je te trouve incroyable.

Je souris terriblement touché. Je finissais par croire qu'il n'était pas impossible de trouver du bon en tout le monde, si on grattait bien. La vie des gens était faite de haut et de bas qui nous façonnait parfois d'une étrange manière. Le plus souvent, c'était la décision finale qui nous indiquait par où on voulait aller. Quelle route on souhaite prendre. Pour avoir une vie meilleure.

L'après-midi, je décidais d'aller voir Rosalie et je l'emmenais chez Leah qui se cachait sous sa couette. J'ai dû tirer comme une folle pour lui voler. Elle a soupiré rageusement avant de s'assoir en pyjama. Rosie s'est laissée tomber près d'elle et s'est couché sur le dos. J'ai regardé mes deux amies qui étaient déprimées. J'avais beaucoup de mal à retrouver les deux filles énergiques que j'avais rencontré le premier jour au lycée.

-Bordel, les filles, soupirais-je en m'adossant au bureau. C'est quoi le problème ?

-Tu le connais le problème, marmonna Rosalie en fixant toujours le plafond.

Je gonflais les joues. La chambre de Leah était bordélique. C'était tout à son image.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez des pauvres filles stupides…

Leah me lança un regard noir.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Leah. Je te dis ce que je pense. Pour moi, les filles qui acceptent de croire les salades de Tanya Denalie sont connes. En plus, tu te rends compte que toutes le deux vous vous faites manipuler par cette idiote… Elle a ce qu'elle veut. Elle voulait vous faire mal et elle a assuré.

-Bien sûr qu'elle a réussi, s'insurgea Rose en se redressant. Tu ne comprends pas que ça fait mal ?

-Oui, je le sais mais Rose, tu vas devoir tourner la page. Sinon, elle va se servir de ça tout le lycée et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles qu'elle s'en serve contre toi, je me trompe ?

Elle renifla mauvaise. Rosalie venait de passer d'un coup un niveau. Celui qui était en colère de subir. J'étais passée par là, moi aussi mais pas pour les même raisons. C'était bien, nous avancions.

-Et toi, tu vas devoir régler son compte à ce crétin.

Leah hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de se lever et passer un jeans et son maillot de foot. Elle semblait déterminée à passer à l'action. Et je comptais bien participer. Après tout, on ne jouait pas avec les sentiments d'une fille comme Leah. C'était une mauvaise idée. On prit la voiture de la mère de Leah. Celle-ci ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui animait sa fille. Elle conseilla juste qu'on évite de se retrouver au poste. Mais, elle me sourit en se rappelant qui était mon père. Dans la voiture, Leah était fixé sur la route à prendre et Rosalie était silencieuse malgré son excitation plus qu'évidente. Elle était énervée et c'était l'occasion de se défouler. Au bout, de cinq minutes, Leah se gara le long du trottoir. Elle avait à peine éteint le moteur qu'elle marchait à grand pas vers la maison de Jacob. Elle appuya sur la sonnette assez fort pour presque casser le bouton. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. La porte s'ouvrir sur Jacob. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se ramassa une claque magistrale. Ca claqua si fort que je me demandais si elle ne lui avait cassé la mâchoire en même temps. Jacob la regarda comme si elle était folle.

-Tu n'es qu'un connard, dit-elle la voix rauque. Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu m'as fait. Je commençais à tomber amoureuse… Et tu le savais que j'avais beaucoup de mal à faire confiance au garçon depuis mon père. Tu étais là quand il est mort, tu étais là.

Là, elle se mit à pleurer. Rosalie allait bouger mais je la retins. Ce n'était pas à nous de régler ça. Jacob la regarda la mine triste. Il fit un pas et même si Leah se débattait pour ne pas le laisser la toucher, il la serra contre lui. Il contenait ses coups mais elle finit par abandonner. Leah était plus fragile que n'importe qui et même son caractère ne lui permettait pas de résister à tout. Mais je savais que Jacob ne lui voulait que du bien. Les décisions d'un garçon n'étaient pas toujours celles qu'on attendait. Et je sentais qu'il y avait un malentendu. Jacob n'avait même pas cherché à se justifier pendant la soirée. Sentait-il qu'elle allait tout de même le rejeter ? Je tirais Rose vers la voiture pour les laisser parler. Leah et Jacob était assis dans les escaliers du perron en bois. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et elle écoutait Jacob dans un silence religieux. Rosalie était contente pour sa meilleure amie mais je sentais qu'elle était un peu jalouse.

-Tu trouveras un jour, la personne qu'il te faut, Rose.

-Je ne sais pas, Bella. L'amour, pour moi, n'a plus de sens.

-Je sais bien, tu as l'impression que c'est de la merde depuis ton ex. Mais dis-toi, que quelque part, il y a un mec bien qui n'attend que toi.

Elle m'observa sérieusement puis elle secoua la tête en souriant.

-Peut-être, dit-elle en voyant Leah embrasser Jacob. Peut-être bien. Qui sait ce que la vie me réserve…

Je souris satisfaite. La vie était éphémère et mouvante. Rosalie était une fille bien qui méritait de belles choses. Il suffisait qu'elle attende un peu. Juste un peu.

 **Music : Indolore - Positive Girls**

 _Hello tout le monde, donc c'était le chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il aura répondu à vos attentes. En attendant, la suite, je peux déjà vous donnez la date de sortie pour le chapitre 9 qui se trouve être le… 2 mars.  
Ce qui n'est dans pas longtemps. La suite risque d'être mouvementé et préparez-vous à rencontrer de nouveaux personnages. Parce que, qui a dit que la vie était facile ? Pas moi en tout cas… Big bisous les amis et je vous dis : à mercredi ! _


	8. Chapter 8 - Villain

**CHAPITRE 8 – VILLAIN**

La semaine suivante débuta dans la tension la plus totale. Les cherleaders nous attendaient au tournant, j'en étais convaincue. Rosalie était à cran. Dès qu'elle voyait Tanya dans les parages, je devais la retenir pour ne la laisser lui casser la figure de la blonde. Du coup, j'avais terminé mon lundi, complètement crevée. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas douter de la force de ma blonde d'amie. Alice était sur le qui-vive, prête à contrarié le moindre plan des pompom girls. Mais si elles avaient prévus un truc, elles ne firent rien tout de suite. Irina était discrète. Elle évitait soigneusement de me croiser, si bien qu'elle partait plus tard que moi à l'école. J'ai fini par me lasser. Je m'étais dit que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre que quelque chose se passe. Peut-être que finalement elle avait abandonnée.

Leah sortait officiellement avec Jacob qui désormais mangeait avec nous. Du coup, nous avions deux couples dans la bande et il ne restait plus que moi, Ali et Rose. Mais ça ne nous embêtait pas. C'était devenu plus marrant de manger avec Jacob qui taquinait Leah toutes les deux minutes. Nous passions de bon moment au lunch. Angela ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi épanouie. Elle était si pétillante et joyeuse que j'avais du mal à croire que c'était la même personne. Elle et Ben étaient bien ensemble. Du coup, je ne culpabilisais plus de m'être mêlé de leur histoire d'amour. Et puis Rosalie était apaisé de ne plus voir souffrir Leah qui était sa meilleure amie et Angela. Elle était simplement contente.

Mais le bonheur ne venait jamais seul. Et comme nous avions cessé au bout d'une semaine de nous inquiéter pour les pimbêches, on ne s'attendait pas au premier coup donné. Nous avions gym avec Rose. On jouait au volley dans le gymnase. Étant donné que nous n'avions pas entrainement, on décida de prendre pour une fois, une douche après le cours. Cependant, je ne m'étais pas attendue à subir la blague la moins original perpétré dans un lycée. Bien évidemment, vous l'aurez deviné, elles nous ont volé nos vêtements et nos serviettes. Rosalie fut la première à s'en rendre compte. On se regarda complètement paumée.

« On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On ne va certainement pas sortir dans le couloir nue.

Je regardais dans mon casier mais forcément, elles avaient pris mon sac. Donc pas de portable.

-Tu as ton portable, toi ?

Elle ouvrit son casier ainsi que moi. Rosalie s'assit sur le banc en soupirant. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment nous allions nous sortir de ce pétrin.

-T'as une idée, Rose ?

Elle secoua la tête. Puis elle regarda les casiers en souriant. Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Eh bien, c'est nos casiers… Je suppose que c'est le leur, dit-elle en désignant le casier de Jane et de Jessica. Et je sais que Jessica Stanley a toujours une tenue de rechange depuis le jour où Robbie Perez lui a vomi dessus en cours d'espagnol.

Je souris. Rose et moi étions dans l'équipe de sport. Ce n'était pas pour nos talents de princesses. Je pris l'extincteur dans leur coin du vestiaire et je m'approchais avec la bombe dans les bras. Rosalie m'aida à le porter et on le percuta contre le casier de Jessica. Il ne nous fallut que deux fois pour défoncer la porte en métal. Rosalie déposa l'extincteur au sol et on trouva un t-shirt de l'école, un top très collant, une minijupe et un short de sport. Rosalie enfila le short et le top tandis que j'enfilais la minijupe très inconfortable avec le t-shirt de l'école. On sorti dans le couloir. Je n'étais pas spécialement à l'aise mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Merci les pompoms. Elles n'allaient pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Je ne pouvais pas affirmer que se balader dans les couloirs du lycée habillé ainsi était agréable ou géniale. Je me sentais très nue mais ma colère surplombait mon inconfort. Le problème alors était de retrouver nos affaires. Et Rose comme moi ne savait pas où ces pestes avaient pu les planquer. Dans les couloirs ont ne croisa personne. Cela me soulagea un peu, mais je sentais que ce n'était que de courte durée quand on savait que Rosalie s'apprêtait à pousser la porte de la cantine. On rentra dans la salle qui devint silencieuse à notre vue. J'inspirais comme je pu parce que j'avais la mauvaise impression de revivre mon premier jour. Mais Rose était bien plus déterminée. Alors, on traversa la salle sous des sifflements et chuchotements. Tanya était assise sur la table avec Jessica et Tyler Crowley, un connard de sportif. Inutile de vous préciser qu'il était ami avec Ed. En voyant la reine des salopes, je n'arrivais pas à déterminé si elle était furieuse ou bien amusée. Je penchais pour la première solution. En même temps, elle s'attendait plutôt à nous découvrir à poile dans les couloirs. Mais pas habillé, en plus avec ces vêtements. Jessica nous reluqua complètement estomaquée. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Mais ce sont mes vêtements !

Rosalie et moi avons roulé des yeux. Elle était longue à la détente cette fille.

-Et si tu nous rendais nos affaires, maintenant.

J'avais tenté de garder le plus de calme et d'amabilité, ce qui relevait du miracle quand je m'adressai à elle. Elle eut un sourire en coin. Ceux qu'on devine comme l'instant où le méchant calcule la situation avant de se jeter dans l'arène. Elle descendit de son trône en rejetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles, Isabella.

Je frémis d'impatience, encore plus quand elle employa mon prénom entier. Elle avait deviné que je n'aimais pas ça. Rosalie gigota près de moi. Elle posa les mains sur les hanches.

-Ecoutes, Tanya, tu nous rends nos vêtements…

-Ou sinon ? Demanda t 'elle avec un sourire hautain.

Ai-je déjà précisé que je n'aimais franchement pas cette conne ? Je jetais un œil autour de nous. La cantine était fixée sur nous. Impossible aussi de ne pas être curieux dans une telle situation. Je vis de loin Leah avec Jacob qui était debout. Alice était près d'eux en compagnie de Ben et Angela. Ceux-ci étaient concentrés sur notre échange. Je savais qu'Alice cherchait une manière de trouver des vêtements appropriés. Mais pour le moment, nous étions occupés dans une improbable joute.

-Ou sinon, tu vas comprendre ce que ça signifie de s'attaquer à nous.

-Ouh, j'ai tellement peur, Répliqua Tanya en jouant les filles terrifié.

Elle éclata de rire avec le reste des cherleaders. Elle fit un pas vers Rosalie et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Rosalie, Rosalie. Tu ne comprendras jamais que je suis meilleure que toi. Tu n'es rien, absolument rien du tout. Je suis surprise que tu ne l'aies pas compris quand Royce t'a trompé…

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir. Rosalie lui lança une gifle. Tanya était effarée. Rosalie était encore fragile. Elle n'était pas encore réparée. Ses histoires de cœurs lui avaient coûté sa confiance en elle. Même si c'était difficilement visible. Mais, Rosalie était une battante et je savais qu'elle surpasserait cela. Tôt ou tard. Je ne savais juste pas comment l'y aider. Rosalie était au bord des larmes mais rien ne transperça sa barrière. Si ce n'est l'apparition de madame Gilbert la prof de chimie avancée. Rosalie se ramassa une colle avec Jessica Stanley qui dû admettre qu'elle avait volé nos vêtements. Je crus en recevoir une pour le casier mais la compréhension du directeur nous sauva d'une semaine de retenue. Rosalie s'était murée dans un silence impénétrable. J'avais beaucoup de peine pour elle. J'étais sûr que quelque chose changeait en elle. Je le sentais mais, je savais qu'elle ne serait pas mieux du jour au lendemain.

Les parents de Rosie furent compréhensifs et ils ne la punirent pas pour avoir été humaine. Cependant, ils étaient un peu inquiets pour elle. Esmée était une maman poule. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que sa Rosie soit malheureuse. Mais, bien sûr, Esmée avait très vite compris que sa fille chérie était trop indépendante et secrète pour pouvoir se mêler de sa vie. Rosalie pouvait être cruelle quand elle sentait qu'on voulait gouverner sa vie. C'était Rosalie. Un cas spécial à elle toute seule. Bien sûr, les jours suivants ne furent pas de repos. Rosalie et Leah manigançaient des plans tout cela motivé par Alice qui était constamment sur les nerfs. Alors, tous les coups bas étaient permis. En cours de sport, Rosalie ne se gênait plus pour bousculer durement les connes de majorettes. Jane qui pourtant était la plus discrète sortie de ses gong et se mit à jouer au même jeu, si bien que le professeur de sport du les séparer au risque de finir en bagarre. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, tout le monde se lassa. En fait, j'en étais heureuse. Je ne voulais pas que mes années au lycée ne ressemble aux cauchemars du collège. Du coup, je me complaisais dans la perte d'intérêt pour tout le monde de passer son temps à manigancer des plans pour faire couler l'autre. Et très vite, les vacances de fin d'année arrivèrent. Tout le monde, en profita et moi la première, pour oublier. Du coup, la rentrée se fit comme si de rien n'était. Bien entendue, il ne fallait pas espérer que tout le monde soit ami avec tout le monde et ainsi, que la gentillesse ait gagné nos abeilles cupides et venimeuses. Mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

 **Music :** The First Class - Villain

 _Holà tout le monde ! Alors, dites-moi ? Ça vous a plu ? En tout cas, je l'espère très sincèrement !_

 _Concernant la longueur des chapitres, j'essaie de ne pas les faire trop court. Promis ! Mais, comme je poste très régulièrement, je me dis que ça ne vous gênera pas… Bien sûr, ce chapitre 8 est très très court, SORRY ! Mais pour ma défense, je vous promets un plus long pour le 9 qui arrivera le 5 mars. Et ce chapitre 9, je compte le faire explosif avec l'arrivé d'un nouveau… Je vous laisse deviner en attendant._

 _Je vous fait à tous d'énorme Besós, et à Samedi !_


	9. Chapter 9 - Family Home

**CHAPITRE 9 – FAMILY HOME**

J'étais couché sur mon lit, plongée dans mes pensées. Je réfléchissais à tout ce qui venait de se passer dans ma vie. La rentrée, Ed, Forks,… Bref, tout. Je repensais aux tensions qui subsistaient toujours au lycée avec les cherleaders. Tanya avait arrêté de faire chier. Mais dire qu'elle ne manquait pas une occasion pour nous rabaisser était inutile. Mais Rosalie restait une peau de vache et Leah une emmerdeuse. Alors elles répliquaient sans hésitation. Après, les vacances de fin d'année sont arrivées et je suis partie chez les parents de ma mère, dans le Wyoming. Ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir tant ma grand-mère me détestait. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi mais il semblait que c'était comme ça. Elle portait Irina dans son cœur, moi dans sa poubelle. Renata Jackson était une caractérielle prétentieuse comme sa petite fille. Mon grand-père, Andrew, lui, était l'exacte copie de ma mère. Doux et gentille. Même si il pouvait se montrer dur. Mais c'était semblable à tous ces fermiers qui avaient passé tout leur temps avec des bêtes dans le seul but d'éviter leur harpie d'épouse. Je savais que mon grand-père ne se confrontait pas à sa femme parce qu'il ne supportait pas les conflits. Et du coup, quand il en avait assez, il sortait pour s'occuper de ses bêtes. Maman désespérait de voir son père autant effacer devant son dictateur de mère. Nous avions donc passer Noël dans la ferme familiale avec la sœur de ma mère, Raina. Celle-ci était venue avec son mari, Harry et leur jumelle, Anna et Joy. Deux copies d'Irina. C'était dans ces moment-là que je me sentais étrangère à cette famille. Jasper était effacé, probablement parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il préférait être avec ses amis plutôt qu'ici. Je le comprenais tellement. Pendant le repas, je l'avais rejoint dehors près de l'enclot pour les cheveux qui courait encore. Jasper fumait distraitement, si bien qu'il ne m'avait pas vu arriver. On resta en silence. C'était toujours pareil avec lui. Ça ne changerait jamais.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

J'avais envie qu'il me dise enfin pourquoi. Il était temps qu'il soit honnête. Il me regarda l'air profondément fatigué. Mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Je savais qu'il était un peu éloigné de tout. Je savais que Jasper ne rêvait que d'une chose. S'en aller loin de notre famille. Il se sentait étouffé et oppresser. Une fois, je l'avais entendue dire à une ex copine qu'il voulait s'en fuir loin. C'était un esprit indépendant. Pour cela, il ressemblait énormément à notre mère. En réalité, il aimait peindre. Mais ça, il le cachait à tout le monde comme un secret inviolable. Je crois que cette part fragile qu'il avait en lui, avait tendance à lui faire peur. Et, l'art était cette part.

-Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

Je voulais lui demander parce que je me sentais plus rejeté encore que d'habitude. Et puis, je voulais savoir. Jasper prit une taffe en soupirant longuement.

-Je ne te déteste pas Isabella.

-Pourtant, tu m'as toujours laissé penser le contraire, frérot.

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être expansif. Mais c'est comme ça, je ne montre pas mes sentiments à tout va. Navré de te l'apprendre.

Il était dur mais juste. Je grimpais sur la barrière pour m'assoir et j'observais la pairie. Après tout, je n'y pouvais rien si j'étais un peu trop sentimental. C'était mon grand frère tout de même et il était normal que je cherche un peu d'affection. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais j'avais toujours eu se vide que ni ma sœur ni mon frère n'avait pu combler. Jamais.

-Isabella, dit-il. Je sais très bien que tu as toujours voulu que je sois un frère plus…

-Loquace ? Normal ? Protecteur ? Attentionné ?

Je savais que je l'avais un peu vexé mais j'avais toujours été la dernière roue du carrosse. Et je ne savais pas trop pour quelle raison, mais depuis que nous étions partis vivre à Forks, je ne parvenais plus à supporter cette situation.

-Ouais, un peu tout ça.

Je le regardais gentiment. Au final, on était ce qu'on était. Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être lui-même.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Jasper. Je suis juste blessée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le collège.

-Oh.

Je hochais la tête en me mordant les lèvres. Ça me faisait toujours drôle d'y penser.

-Je suis désolée pour ça. Sincèrement.

Je souris pauvrement.

-De toute façon, c'est terminé. Je m'en sors plutôt bien au lycée… Sauf si on pense à Tanya et compagnie.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voyais mon frère aîné rigoler d'une blague. C'était très étrange mais particulièrement chouette. Je me laissais glisser au sol près de lui. Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, je le pris dans mes bras. Cela aussi, c'était une grande première. Jasper ne me repoussa pas. Bien au contraire, il partagea mon étreinte. Au final, ces vacances avaient été productives. Bien sûr, à notre retour, Jasper n'avait changé de comportement. Il était juste moins froid et plus loquace. Et étonnement, on partageait bien plus que ce que nous nous étions imaginés. De retour de vacances, à la rentré, Jasper se joignit à nous pour manger au lunch. Rosalie m'avait lancé un regard bourré de question que je m'empressais de lui raconter plus tard. Elle semblait contente pour moi. Mais elle, ce n'était toujours pas claire avec Edward. Ils étaient toujours dans le flou. Elle ne voulait pas encore arranger les choses, ce que j'avais fait comprendre à cet idiot pendant l'un de nos footings. Edward commençait à regretter de plus en plus son attitude de tombeur au lycée. Et en bonne amie, je lui jetais ça à la tronche sans prendre de gants. J'étais un peu impétueuse dans ce genre de moment. Mais j'avais tellement gros sur le cœur avec les mecs qui étaient cons et populaires que je me devais de lui rendre argent comptant. Mais j'avais tendance à m'adoucir avec lui. Si bien que je devenais compatissante. C'était étrange la vitesse à laquelle je changeais en présence de Edward Duckface Cullen. J'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'un gars comme lui parvenait à me faire changer autant. Et pas forcément d'une si mauvaise façon. Nous étions finalement, jamais à l'abri d'un miracle, je suppose. Je réfléchissais donc comme une folle sur mon matelas. J'entendis alors de bruit contre ma vitre. Je glissais de mon lit et je me plaçais devant. Je vis Edward à sa vitre grand ouvert en plein mois de janvier. Je le regardais me faire des signes pour que j'ouvre mais je le fixais comme si il était malade. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je décrochais et le plaçais à mon oreille.

-Ouvre ta fenêtre…

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Il fait -5°C au moins.

Il rit.

-Depuis quand tu crains le froid ? On va courir quand il fait encore plus froid.

-Justement, on court. Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir froid.

\- Ok, ne t'énerve pas.

Je souris tandis qu'il s'assoit sur le bord de la vitre.

-Bon, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Je me fais chier.

Je le fixais sans rien dire. Il se fichait de moi. Il se foutait vraiment de moi.

-Donc, tu m'appelles pour me dire que tu t'emmerdes ?

-Oui. Je comptais sur ta bonté et ta générosité pour me divertir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Un point pour cet abruti.

-Tu n'as pas une fille à baiser ?

Un point pour moi. Il a un sourire en coin. Il savait que je lui foutrais toujours dans la gueule.

-Non, j'ai décidé de faire régime.

-Régime ? Dis-je lentement.

-Bien oui, j'abuse un peu avec le sexe.

Je ris et m'assied sur le bord de la vitre à mon tour. Peut-être qu'il changeait aussi avec moi. C'était dans la logique des choses que les gens changeaient avec l'influence des autres. Mais je crois qu'il comprenait que la relation qu'il avait avec sa sœur était plus importante que faire le beau avec des filles sans intérêt qui ouvrait les cuisses facilement. J'étais un peu fière de lui. Edward et moi continuâmes à parler. Il était si facile de parler avec lui. Et puis, c'était toujours un vrai plaisir. Nous parlâmes alors de la fameuse fête.

Chaque année, au mois de juillet, les américains vivaient le Super Bowl. La finale que mon père attendait avec impatience. Dès que les décorations de Noël étaient rangées, papa passait son temps à parler de ce fameux évènement. Il était surexcité et Jasper était la plupart du temps, de la partie. Ils devenaient de véritable tacticien. Maman et moi nous amusions beaucoup de la situation. Même si au final, elle était aussi excitée à l'idée que pour la première fois, elle avait l'occasion de jouer les hôtesses de maison. A Chicago, nôtre maison était trop étroite pour accueillir des gens. Et comme désormais, elle avait un salon qui faisait quatre fois notre ancien salon, maman tenait sa chance. Alors, elle avait invité les Cullen, le couple qui venait d'avoir un bébé dans la maison d'en face, le vieux couple Crowley –les grands parents de Tyler Crowley- et d'autres connaissances. Papa avait pris l'initiative de convier des collègues. Maman avait laissé Irina inviter Lauren, une autre cherleader ainsi que Jane. Jasper n'avait invité personne. Moi j'avais vu l'occasion d'inviter Alice. Angela allait chez Ben et Leah regardait le match chez le père de Jacob. Maman avait passé un après-midi à faire les courses. Papa ne tenait plus en place. Le jour J arriva bien assez vite. Le matin, en revenant de mon footing, je l'avais trouvé en train ranger le salon. Cette image devait rester gravée dans ma tête. Comment ne pas rester choquer devant son père qui faisait le ménage ? J'avais bien ris. Papa m'envoya un coussin pour se venger, ce qui redoubla mon rire. Dans la cuisine maman était occupé de cuisiner des pâtisseries. Elle chantonnait joyeusement. C'était fou ce qu'un simple évènement pouvait faire à mes parents. Plus tard, les invités arrivèrent. L'ambiance était agréable. Alice et Rosalie parlions dans un coin du salon tandis que les hommes criaient à tout rompre contre la télévision qui visiblement n'en avait que faire. On rigolait en les observant. Irina s'était enfuit dans la cuisine avec ses « copines » pour être tranquille. Rosalie avait joué la carte, je suis aveugle lorsque Lauren lui avait sourie de la plus vilaine façon. Cette fille était moins conne que Jessica mais en cherchant Rosalie, elle ne choisit pas la meilleure option. Rosie était sur les nerfs depuis plusieurs semaines. Pendant les congés, elle était partie à Seattle avec Esmée et elle était tombée sur son ex. Rosalie était dans tous ses états lorsqu'elle m'avait appelé ce jour-là. J'étais encore dans le Wyoming, du coup, j'ai tenté pendant une heure de la consoler ou encore de la calmé au téléphone. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus simple. A la rentré, elle aurait pu frapper Tanya juste en la regardant rigoler. Mais Alice et moi devions la calmer. Leah était moins présentent pour Rose, sans doute parce qu'elle vivait dans le bonheur depuis quelques mois avec notre cher Jacob. Du coup, je pense que Rosie avait décidé de lui laisser de l'air avec ses problèmes. Même si ce n'était pas tellement logique. Mais je ne disais rien. Ce n'était pas vraiment mes affaires à ce niveau-là. Rosalie ne s'amusait pas trop. Elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et ça faisait peine à voir. Je ne parvenais pas à déterminer ce qui se passait réellement dans sa tête. Je savais qu'elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en elle malgré ce qu'elle tentait de montrer. Seulement, Rosalie possédait une fierté indémontable si bien qu'elle faisait absolument tout pour ne pas montrer qu'elle n'était pas bien. Mais moi, je n'étais ni stupide ni aveugle et ça, elle l'avait parfaitement compris. Alice avait disparue depuis dix minutes sans que je ne sache où elle était. Avec Rose, on discutait dans la salle à manger près de la pizza sur laquelle on lorgnait depuis le début du match. Maman était avec Madame Crowley et Esmée dans le salon en train de parler de nous. Les adultes aimaient toujours raconter les anecdotes les plus humiliantes qui soient. Et bien sûr, on n'y pouvait rien. Tandis que j'entendais les hommes s'époumoner dans le canapé, la sonnette retentit. Comme on n'attendait personne, je me dirigeais vers la porte curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je restais figé.

« Salut, jolie demoiselle. Ma voiture est tombée en panne et je me demandais si je pouvais passer un coup de fil ?

Je clignais des yeux complètement choquée.

-Emmet ?

Puis, sans plus attendre, je me mis à crier en sautant dans les bras de l'une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Il m'accueillit sans hésitation et me souleva dans ses bras. Je plongeais mon visage dans son épaule et inspirait. Il me secoua joyeusement avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

-Que je suis content de te retrouver, bébé.

Je rigolais en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me sentais toute légère. Il me reposa par terre doucement et je posais les mains sur ses joues en souriant bêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par maman.

-Emmet Swan ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir embrasser ta tante préférée ?

Emmet se retourna avec le plus beau des sourire et se réfugia rapidement dans les bras de maman. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il était vraiment là. J'avais l'impression d'irradier.

-C'est ton cousin ?

Je hochais la tête joyeusement. Rosalie souleva les sourcils. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle haussa les épaules en rigolant. Jasper et papa arrivèrent dans l'entré. Emmet en voyant papa lui fit une accolade chaleureuse.

-Comment tu vas mon grand ? Demanda papa.

-Très bien, maintenant, dit-il en me jetant un regard plein d'étoile. Hey, mais c'est le petit Jazzounet !

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel avant de serrer son cousin dans les bras. Emmet avait toujours traité Jasper en gamin. Ce que mon frère avait toujours détesté. Emmet observa Jasper avec son sourire malicieux. Il souleva la main à hauteur de sa tête en rigolant.

-Mais tu as grandis, plaisanta t'-il. T'es plus aussi nain.

Jasper lui colla un poing dans l'épaule sous les rire d'Emmet. Ce dernier arrêta de rigoler et se retourna vers moi.

-Où cette folle d'Irina ?

-Bonne question, soupira maman avant de crier après ma sœur.

Pendant ce temps-là, papa présenta Emmet aux invités qui dure très vite s'adapter à la folie de mon cousin préféré. Quand papa lâche Emmet, il me retrouva rapidement dans la cuisine où je parlais avec Rosalie. Emmet passa ses mains sur mon ventre et me serra fort. Je souris et me décalais pour lui faire face.

-Emmy, je te présente Rosalie Cullen. Rose, voici mon malade de cousin.

Emmet observa la blonde la tête penché.

-Salut, marmonna Rose avec un air blasé sur le visage.

-Hello…

Mais Rosie était déjà sortie dans le jardin. Emmet la regarda sortir les yeux froncés. Je soupirais.

-Ne le prends pas pour toi, Em.

-Pas de problème. Elle est pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, je vois que tu n'as rien perdue de ton sens de l'observation.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement, l'air grave. Je décidais de laisser Rose seul et me tournais vers Emmet qui semblait plongé dans ses réflexions.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu fais là ?

Emmet me lança un sourire éblouissant.

-Je viens vivre avec vous.

Je le fixais.

-Vivre avec nous ? C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que je déménage chez vous. Disons que je me suis fait encore renvoyé du pensionnat et papa n'avait plus vraiment le choix de m'abandonner dans un lycée public. Mais bon, comme il est plis intéressé par lui et sa petite vie de célibataire, je crois qu'il n'a pas eus d'autre choix que de m'envoyer chez son frère. C'est tellement plus simple de refiler le problème aux autres.

J'eus un sourire en coin avant de le serrer dans mes bras. L'amertume avait toujours été le meilleur ami d'Emmet.

-Tu vas le laisser mijoter dans sa merde, combien de temps encore ? Demandais-je toujours enfermé dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore déterminé le bon moment pour lui jeter à la gueule des années de frustrations et de colère.

-Au moins, tu admets que tu es en colère.

Il rigola.

-T'es ma thérapie, petite fleur.

-Je ne suis pas si petite, grande ourson.

-Par rapport à moi, tu l'es.

Je me reculais de lui et je le contournais pour lui sauter sur le dos comme dans notre enfance. Retrouver des gens qu'on aimait plus que tout était toujours incroyable. Maman entra dans la cuisine avec un plat sal. Elle nous observa sans rien dire. Seul un faible sourire orna son visage triste. Je ne compris pas mais au fond, je sentais que finirais bien par le découvrir.

 **Music :** Great Peacock - Family Home

 _Hello tout le monde, alors dites-moi tout ! Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ?_

 _Alors, aujourd'hui, je vais répondre à vos petits commentaires ! Il était temps, je sais._

 _Grazie : Merci pour tes commentaires, Ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer, Milles mercis à toi et ta fidélité ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !_

 _Bridou : Alors, J'ai très envie de te répondre franchement… Mais j'ai juste peur de spoiler les autres ! Du coup, je vais te laisser la surprise ) Pour Emmet, tu avais absolument raison. Merci aussi pour ton commentaire, c'est hyper gentil !_

 _Sochic88 : Pour le chapitre 7, tu as raison, on aurait pu l'intituler 'girls power' ! Mais comme j'avais envie de le nommer en fonction de chanson que j'affectionne beaucoup, je me suis cantonnée à positive girl, en plus, je me disais que comme Leah et Rosalie changeait tout doucement d'état d'esprit, même si pour Rose c'est pas gagné, positive était idéale pour ce chapitre._

 _Youyou, Céli et Lily : MERCI ! Ça fait énormément plaisir !_

 _Multiqua2 : Merci d'abord pour ton commentaire ! Concernant la longueur, je sais c'est Trop court:/ Pour rattraper le coup, j'ai décidé de poster 2 fois par semaine pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter. Disons que je me rattraper non ?_

 _Et je voulais aussi dire Un énorme merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette fiction. Vous avez toute ma gratitude._

 _En attendant, je vous dis à très très vite pour le chapitre 10 ! –Indie Tree._


	10. Chapter 10 - Kids

**CHAPITRE 10 – KIDS**

Comment vous expliquez à quel point j'étais heureuse d'avoir Emmet avec moi tous les jours ? Sa présence dans la maison changea la donne de tout au tout. Et ça au dépend d'Irina qui croyait devenir folle. Je rigolais chaque jour et tout cela grâce à mon cousin préféré. Le premier matin, Emmet avait fait exprès de prendre la place de ma très cher sœur pour la douche. Il libéra la pièce une heure plus tard. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de crier dans le couloir. Maman débarqua quand Emmet ouvrit la porte. J'observais la scène depuis dix minutes appuyée sur le chambrant de porte. Maman passa un cinq minutes à écouter les plaintes de son aînée. Elle haussait les sourcils amusée.

« Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? S'écria-t-elle sous les rires d'Emmet.

Maman soupira les yeux mi-clos.

-Ecoutes Irina, je ne peux pas le punir parce qu'il a décidé de prendre une douche.

-Mais ça fait une heure qu'il la prend sa maudite douche !

-Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui habituellement prends la salle de bain pendant une heure ?

Irina fixa maman dans un silence qui n'annonçait pas la paix. Elle finit par pousser un cri de rage avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Maman m'adressa un regard assassin. Puis elle se tourna vers Emmet qui ricanait.

-Toi, jeune homme, je t'ai défendu. La prochaine fois, tu tires ton plan tout seul. Ce n'est pas la fille de son père pour rien. Si elle a décidé d'embêter son monde, elle le fera. Et si elle est aussi maligne que moi, elle attendra qu'on ne soit pas là.

L'avertissement de maman stoppa nos rires. Elle soupira longuement en nous détaillant. Puis elle descendit les escaliers. Lorsque je n'entendis plus ses pas, je me tournais vers Em qui s'était remis à rigoler. Je frappais dans sa main en souriant.

-Bien jouer, grand dadet. Tu n'es pas là depuis un jour que tu la fait tourner en bourrique. Félicitation !

-C'était trop facile. Au pensionnat, j'en ai rendu zinzin.

-Tu m'étonnes, dis-je en roulant des yeux.

Je retournais dans ma chambre satisfaite de ce début de journée. Par la suite, Emmet ne lâcha pas Irina. Pour son premier jour au lycée, il avait cours avec elle et Alice. Cette dernière me raconta qu'il s'était amusée à raconter des choses gênante sur elle comme son pyjama licorne qu'elle mettait le dimanche soir (et à noter qu'il avait des preuves en photo) ou encore sa peluche en forme de poisson qui trônait sur son lit. A midi, je retrouvais Em à son casier. Il était concentré sur son portable en tirant une tête de déterré, loin de son légendaire sourire.

-Emmy ? Y a un problème ?

Emmet releva surpris de me voir. Son expression se modifia si vite que j'étais perturbée. Rosalie faisait toujours ça. Elle changeait de visage sur commande.

-Rien rien. Juste une ex. Bon, et si on allait bouffer ? J'ai la dalle !

Je décidais de ne pas insister. En chemin, je lui expliquais des banalités qu'on m'avait apprises pour ma rentrée. Comme la reine des abeilles ou des connasses. La vanne de Rose le fit beaucoup rire. Les couilles molles aussi, d'ailleurs. Au self, le contacte passa très vite avec les autres. Il connaissait déjà Alice, ce qui était suffisant puisqu'elle faisait souvent la discussion à elle toute seule. Surtout depuis quelque temps. Etant donné que Rosie était sombrissime et que Leah flirtait tout le temps ou encore Angie qui regardait Ben dans le blanc des yeux. Du coup avec Emmet à table, cela changea complètement la donne. Jasper devint loquace. Ce qui n'échappa pas à personne. Même Rosalie sortit de son mutisme. Un miracle. Nous étions assis depuis cinq minutes qu'Edward se ramena. Il se posa près de moi comme une fleur. Je le regardais avec mon sourire moqueur.

-Ben alors, tu t'es perdu ? Rigolais-je.

Il posa sa joue dans sa main et sourit amusé.

-Tu me manquais tellement que j'ai décidé de me joindre à vous.

-Oh, dis-je d'une voix malheureuse. Je t'ai manqué ?

Il hocha la tête d'un air tristounet.

-Tellement, tu ne peux pas savoir. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ?

-On se le demande, intervint Emmet.

Edward se redressa et observa mon cousin avec intérêt.

-T'es Emmet, c'est ça ?

-Le seul et l'unique.

-Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Emmet me regarda joyeusement. A priori, cela lui faisait énormément de plaisir.

-C'est ton poteaux Isa ?

-Ma meilleure amie, lâcha Ed fier de lui.

-Si on veut, marmonnais-je.

Emmet rigola et parti dans une discussion interminable avec Duckface. Impossible de les décoller. Jasper s'était incrusté avec Bennie et Jacob. Alice regardait tout cela d'un œil noir.

-Il y a trop de mec, dit-elle d'un air sombre.

-Ça s'est agrandi si vite, marmonna Rosie.

-Mais c'est qu'elle parle, s'écria Emmet en fixant Rosalie de son air malicieux.

Rosalie fulminait. Pas une bonne chose. Emmet venait de foutre les pieds dans la merde à proprement parler.

-Oui, elle parle et elle t'emmerde, du con !

Emmet en resta muet. Rosalie claqua ses couverts contre la table. Un silence parcourra la salle. Un rire se fit entendre de la table des cherleaders. Tanya se leva de sa chaise en ricanant toujours.

-Ah Rosalie, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être conne, pas vrai. Il faut même que tu t'en prennes au nouveau. D'abord, Royce, moi, et maintenant, lui. T'es qu'une idiote repoussante…

-Oh mais ta gueule la grognasse. Dans l'histoire, la conne, c'est toi. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te regarder dans une glace pour retirer la couche de peinture que tu as mis pour te cacher ta face de rat.

Emmet qui s'était levé la minute d'avant en raclant le sol, se rassit sans un mot comme si de rien n'était et reprit sa discussion avec les garçons. Je souriais terriblement fière de mon cousin. Rosalie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, regardait son assiette. Avec les filles, on finit par reprendre une attitude « normale » et parla de choses et d'autres. Rosie se leva peu de temps après. Je ne la revis pas de la journée. Le soir même, à l'entrainement, elle avait repris une attitude normale. Mais je voyais bien que ce n'était pas du tout elle. Plus tard, à la maison, après le repas, Emmet me rejoignit dans ma chambre. Il se coucha sur mon lit près de moi. J'étais sur le ventre en train de lire. Il passa les mains sous la tête et observa le plafond. Je finis par abandonner mon livre sentant son besoin irrépressible de causer. Je tournais la tête vers lui.

-Tu veux parler d'elle.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais juste m'expliquer ?

Je penchais la tête fatiguée.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de parler de sa vie.

-Je comprends.

On resta en silence. Silence qui était aussi coupant qu'une lame.

-Tu sais, Em, tu ne peux pas réparer les gens sous prétexte que toi aussi tu es brisé.

Il serra les lèvres. Son cœur, et ça, je le savais très bien, était en mille morceaux.

-Je sais.

-Emmet. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je sais que tout ne s'arrange pas en un claquement de doigts. Mais il faut que tu prennes conscience que tu as le droit d'être heureux. Tu sais, les gens qui débordent de joie et de bonheur, ce n'est pas un mythe.

-J'te crois pas, rigola t'-il.

-Aussi sûr que les vampires et le loup garou existent, plaisantais-je.

Emmet rigola. Puis il tendit les bras pour que je lui fasse un câlin. On resta un long moment ainsi.

-De toute cette famille, tu es la personne qui m'a le plus manqué.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, toi aussi.

Il me serra plus fort.

-Je voudrais tellement que tu sois heureux pour de bon, Emmy.

-Le bonheur, ce n'est pas pour moi, bébé.

-Sois pas con, nigaud. Le bonheur est pour tout le monde à condition de bien le vouloir.

-T'es devenu philosophe en mon absence ?

Je lui collais un coup de poing contre son torse avant de m'enterrer dans ses bras. Pourquoi les gens bien n'avaient pas droit au bonheur ? Emmet était une perle à qui rien n'allait comme il faut. Mais, je savais qu'il serait heureux un jour, il fallait juste savoir quand est-ce que ça se passera.

Par la suite, Em' s'intégra très aisément à la populace du lycée. Il était si bien que mes parents commencèrent à se poser des questions sur ses fréquents renvois. Mais, comme mon père était aveugle, me semblait-il, il ne pouvait pas comprendre que tous les actes de mon cousin était motivé par son désir d'attention. Et ça, personne ne pouvait changer les choses si ce n'est mon oncle Marcus. Pour que mon père s'en rende compte, il lui faudrait du temps. J'avais du mal à supporter la vue d'Emmet. Je le découvrais souvent le regard perdue. Il se donnait une attitude cool et folle. Seulement, à l'intérieur, je savais que ce n'était pas la même chose. Il était si différent de celui que j'avais connu. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, c'était à son anniversaire, il y avait de ça 2 ans. Comme d'habitude, c'était parti en dispute. Marcus n'était pas très patient. Il jetait sans cesse la faute sur Em qui semblait démuni dans ces moment-là. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père ne l'aimait pas et moi non plus. J'aurai tellement aimé savoir. Juste découvrir ce qui pouvait bien justifier son comportement cruel avec mon cousin. J'avais toujours observé le malaise sans pouvoir l'effacer. Un jour où je découvris Emmet au téléphone en train de gueuler, je me promis de ne plus laisser quelqu'un faire du mal à ce garçon que j'aimais plus que tout. Ce jour-là, Emmet avait demandé à son père de venir le voir. Mais Marcus, en parfait Con, refusait de remettre les pieds dans ce « trou perdu ». Emmet en aurait pleuré mais sa fierté était trop imposante pour laisser son père voir la fragilité qui le consumait chaque jour. Emmet avait jeté son portable contre le mur du salon, si fort qu'il se désintégra sur le carrelage. Maman était venue voir ce qui se passait et elle regarda Emmet se tirer les cheveux dans le coin du mur. Je lançais un regard triste à maman qui hocha la tête lentement. Elle prit le téléphone fixe et quitta le salon. Je rejoignis Em qui était au bord des larmes. Je passais mes mains sur son visage tendu. Il regardait le sol.

-Em, bébé, ça va aller. Je suis là, moi. Tu t'en rends compte, j'espère ?

Emmet releva des yeux humides vers moi et sombra dans mes bras. C'était difficile de réconforter quelqu'un. C'était surtout entendre les sanglots qui rendaient la situation difficile. Je levais les yeux sur Rose qui regardait la scène dans un silence de plomb. Elle avait assisté à toute la scène comme moi. Ce jour-là, on devait passer l'après-midi ensemble. Mais je savais que c'était foutu. Je montais peu après les escaliers avec Emmet. Dans sa chambre, je l'obligeais à se coucher. Je me sentais de plus en plus furieuse. J'avais envie d'aller gueuler sur Marcus. Cependant, je ne voulais pas laisser Emmet.

-Si tu veux, je peux rester avec lui.

Rosalie était appuyé contre le chambrant de porte. Elle était impassible bien que je devinais qu'elle non plus elle n'aimait pas voir mon cousin dans un tel état.

-Merci, Rose.

Je sortis de la chambre et me précisais dans la cuisine. Maman était encore au téléphone en train de parler avec son ton le plus glaciale. Je ne l'avais rarement entendue employer un tel ton.

« Ecoutes moi bien, Marcus Swan. C'est TON fils…

Elle se tut un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment ça je n'ai pas de leçon à te donner ? A ce que je sache mon fils n'est pas en perpétuelle rébellion. (…) Non ! Tu es son père, bon sang ! Quand vas-tu te rappeler de ça ?

Je bouillonnais tellement, que j'arrachais le combiner des mains de maman.

-Allo ! Oncle Marcus ? C'est Isabella, tu sais ta nièce…

-Isa…

-Tais-toi ! M'écriais-je de plus en plus en colère. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le concept, Emmet est ton fils ? Tu te rends compte que tu es cruel et malhonnête. Tu te moques de lui. Tout ce qu'il te demande, c'est que tu ramènes tes fesses ici ! De toute manière, tu n'as pas le choix. Point. Si tu ne viens pas d'ici un mois à Forks, tu le regretteras tellement que tu en oublieras ton nom. On n'en a tous plein le cul de ton manque de considération. Ce garçon que tu laisses de côté est incroyable et profondément bon. SI tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte, c'est que tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin. Voilà, tu as un mois. Pas plus ! Au revoir.

Je raccrochais sans attendre de réponse. Parce que ce n'était pas une question. Maman me fixa sans rien dire, visiblement choqué.

-Ne dis rien.

-Oh si, tu as été formidable.

Je souris moi aussi surprise.

-Je pensais que tu m'engueulerais parce que j'ai été un peu impoli.

-Oh ma fille, je m'en fou de ton vocabulaire. Il fallait que quelqu'un lui remonte les bretelles. Par contre, que comptes-tu lui faire si jamais il ne vient pas.

-Je lui casse les couilles.

Je restais impassible. Maman me regarda quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire avec moi. On rigolait tellement qu'on en avait mal à la mâchoire et au ventre. Je finis par remonter à l'étage. Dans le couloir, j'entendais les voix de Rose et d'Em. Je me collais au mur. Ce n'était pas bien mais j'étais dévorée par la curiosité.

-…Il m'a craché à la gueule que j'étais juste bonne et que j'étais trop conne pour penser une seconde qu'il était amoureux de moi.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui péter la gueule ?

Rosalie rigola.

-Nan. Je ne crois pas que cela lui enlève sa bêtise chronique.

\- On ne sait jamais.

Un silence s'installa.

-Tu penses que tu vas pardonner à ton père ?

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. En fait, pour être honnête, je crois que je ne connais pas encore toute la vérité.

-Tu veux dire quoi ?

-Que je pense que mon père ne m'a pas encore tout dit au sujet de ma mère.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

Emmet ne répondit pas directement.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est un sentiment que j'ai depuis toujours. Parfois, j'ai des flashs. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir. C'est très frustrant.

-Emmet ?

-Oui ?

-Je m'excuse d'avoir été chienne avec toi.

-T'es toute pardonné. Même si tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser en fait. Je sais quel pouvoir la douleur peut avoir sur une personne. Elle peut faire des ravages.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

-Le plus frustrant, c'est quand tu perds toute la confiance qu'il y a en toi. Tu sais, j'ai toujours été une grande gueule. J'avais peur de rien. Mais quand il m'a brisé, j'ai eu l'impression d'être une pauvre merde. Leah me disait toujours que j'étais incroyable et géniale. Mais, je ne pouvais plus la croire. C'est horrible de ne même plus réussir à croire sa meilleure amie.

-J'avoue que ce n'était pas pareil pour moi.

-Grâce à Bella ?

Un silence suivit.

-Elle m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

-Tu…

-J'ai pensé me suicider plus d'une fois.

Mon cœur battait la chamade si fort que je crus qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Je me sentais mal tout à coup.

-Mais, je pensais à Bella. C'est comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Un ange tombé du ciel. Tu sais elle ne m'a jamais abandonné. Même quand elle avait des plus gros problèmes que moi.

-Elle pense toujours aux autres.

J'avais envie de pleurer mais ma rage était plus forte. Je quittais le couloir et sortis de la maison. Dehors, je respirais tant bien que mal. Je tournais la tête vers la maison des Cullen. Je pensais automatiquement à Edward. Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et je sonnais. Ed m'ouvrit. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et ouvrit les bras. Je plongeais sans hésitation. Si j'avais envie de trembler, de crier, ce n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir. Ed m'emmena dans sa chambre. On parla longtemps. Je lui parlais d'Emmet. De tout. Il tenait ma main comme si il craignait que je sombre sous terre. Il trouvait des mots. Les plus rassurants, les plus apaisants.

-Il a dit qu'il y songeait. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, Isa.

-Le fait qu'il ait pu y penser, c'est juste…

-Effrayant, je sais. Tu dois simplement te dire que tu l'as maintenue en vie. Maintenant, il va un peu mieux.

-Je ne crois pas. Cette dispute, aujourd'hui, c'est…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que tout ira bien. Crois-moi, sur parole.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. En le regardant ainsi, je compris que je ne pouvais pas douter une seule seconde de lui. Il me serra contre lui. J'inspirais son odeur par reflexe et je me laissais porter par son étreinte chaude et rassurante.

-Merci, Ed.

-T'es ma meilleure amie, c'est normale. Je suis là pour ça.

Je me décalais légèrement pour l'observer. Il ne plaisantait vraiment pas ce soir-là. Il voulait vraiment être mon ami. Si j'avais douté un peu, je crois que tous mes doutes s'envolèrent. Edward m'invita à rester pour regarder Big Bang Théorie. J'acceptais avec joie. On finit par regarder toute la saison une sans interruption. Et sans qu'on s'en rende compte, on s'endormit dans son lit.

 **Music :** MGMT - Kids

 _Bonjour ! Comment vous allez ? C'était donc, le chapitre 10 ! Alors ? Aimé ?_

 _Je l'espère très sincèrement. Le chapitre 11 vous sera livré le 12. Vous avez hâte ? En attendant, je suis désireuse de lire vos doutes dans les commentaires. N'hésitez pas à me livrer vos théories. Je les lirais avec beaucoup de plaisir._

 _Bridou : Merci encore pour ton commentaire. Je me doutais que ça te ferais plaisir de voir que c'était Emmet le nouvel arrivant_

 _Sochic88 : Merci à toi aussi pour ton petit commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !_

 _Grazie : Merci pour ton petit commentaire :) C'est toujours un plaisir de voir tes reviews._

 _Voilà, je vous fais à TOUS de gros bisous, A très vite !_

 _PS : Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle ! Vous êtes des amours !_


	11. Chapter 11 - Alive

**CHAPITRE 11 – ALIVE**

La réalité me sembla si loin de moi ce matin-là. J'aurai pu rester des siècles les yeux fermés enfermé dans les bras d'Ed. J'aurais tout oublié et je serais restée à jamais là. Au moins, je me sentais en sécurité. Mais comme chaque fois qu'on veut fuir, on finit par se rappeler et surtout, se réveiller. J'ai sentis la main d'Edward bouger sur ma hanche. C'était si doux et chauds que ne pouvais pas ignorer la vraie vie. Celle où je pouvais me sentir mieux au contact de mon meilleur ami. Il souffla dans mon cou et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je tressaillis. Mais ce que je ressentais à cet instant ne devait pas être ma priorité. Parce que la priorité était mon cousin. Comment étais-je supposé lui faire face alors que je savais. Il avait voulu mourir. Mourir… Cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait plus existé, que je ne l'aurais plus vue. Que j'aurai eus le cœur brisé en mille morceaux et que ma vie ne serait plus pareil. Je me suis mise à pleurer en silence. Je commençais à comprendre que quelque chose clochait depuis si longtemps que maintenant, j'étais arrivée à un point où je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer. L'évidence qu'il manquait une pièce au tableau devint de plus en plus dérangeante. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Il y avait depuis si longtemps ce malaise que je ne parvenais plus à cacher. On me mentait, j'en étais certaine. Mais je ne savais pas de quoi il en retournait. Mes sanglots devinrent plus difficiles à contrôler et je commençais à trembler. J'en avais marre de tout. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Et je sentais que ça n'allait pas aller mieux. Au contraire. La main d'Edward glissa sur mon ventre tandis que l'autre caressa mes cheveux. J'inspirais autant que je pus. J'avais besoin de plus de contact alors je me retournais vers lui il me bloqua contre son torse. Il ne parla pas. Peut-être comprenait-il que je ne pouvais pas parler. Pas maintenant. Je pleurais comme une madeleine. J'étais triste. Il me fallut un long moment pour me libérer de ma peine. Ed m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Quelque chose cloche, Ed. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je ne comprends pas.

Il passa une main chaude sur mon front et plongea les doigts dans mes cheveux.

-On trouvera. Je te le promets.

Je me sentais loin, très loin, au moment où je me laissais embarqué par son regard intense. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Je tombais si profondément dans son regard clair mais il me tenait si fermement. La chute ne pouvait pas faire mal. Bien au contraire, elle devait être aussi douce qu'une brise. Je ne pouvais pas avoir mal avec lui. Non, jamais. C'était une évidence à laquelle je ne parvenais plus à douter. Ed serait toujours là. Toujours.

Quand je me sentais mieux, Ed et moi descendions en bas pour déjeuner. Esmée ne parut pas étonné de me voir. Elle se contenta de sourire gentiment et de nous préparer des toasts. Rosalie n'était pas là et à priori, elle était toujours chez moi. Cette allusion me fit repenser à Em qui ruminait. Avec Ed, on décida d'aller avec sa mère à Seattle pour une journée « détente ». Je ne voulais pas remettre les pieds à la maison. J'avais tellement peur de voir Emmet. Je savais que je pourrais effacer ses mots. Ils avaient été si difficile à entendre et serait encore plus dure à digéré. Je n'avais pas voulu entendre ça. C'était inacceptable. La journée shopping se passa bien. J'avais laissé mes problèmes à Forks et j'avais gardé ma bonne humeur pour Seattle. Disons que je m'étais comme d'habitude. Du coup, avec Ed on avait vite fait de lasser Esmée qui soupirait à nos bêtises même si elle souriait toujours en fin de compte. Dans une grande rue marchande, on passa devant une boutique vide en vente. Esmée regardait la devanture complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Mais Esmée secoua la tête rapidement et repris sa route, nous deux à sa suite.

-Tu peins toujours, Esmée ?

Elle tordit sa bouche dans une drôle de grimace avant de secouer la tête.

-Non, pas depuis que la naissance d'Edward et de Rosalie.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'y remets pas maintenant ? Proposa son fils.

Esmée le fixa complètement surprise. Peut-être que c'était étrange pour elle que deux adolescents lui donne des conseils sur sa vie. Mais, semblable à elle-même, Esmée ne nous en voulu pas. Elle haussa les épaules comme celles qui n'y avaient tout simplement pas pensée.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en regardant derrière nous.

J'étais certaine qu'elle regardait la boutique vide. Depuis quelques semaines, ma mère et elle semblaient partager le désir d'ouvrir une galerie d'art. Je le savais parce que j'avais surpris une conversation après les cours. En y repensant, ça m'arrivait trop souvent de surprendre les gens en pleine discussion. Ça devenait néfaste pour moi. Je n'entendais pas forcément des choses que je voulais savoir. Comme par exemple, Emmet et ses pensées suicidaires.

-Tu devrais foncer, murmurais-je en regardant la boutique derrière moi.

Esmée me regarda avec les mêmes yeux que Rose. Elle m'observait simplement. Avec ce regard remplit de douceur et de compréhension. Elle repoussa une mèche et nous proposa d'aller manger dans une brasserie plus loin. En chemin, Esmée souriait agréablement. Quand je la regardais, je voyais Edward et je comprenais d'où venait la beauté de son fils ou même de sa fille. Même si Rosalie avait tendance à ressembler à son père. Mais en tout cas, ses enfants avaient gagnées une douceur perceptible dans chacun de leur trait. Et ce n'était qu'un faible reflet de la véritable générosité qui régnait dans cette famille. Edward ne me laissa pas une minute pour ruminer. Il me taquinait tout le temps. Et ça me faisait tellement rire que je me sentais comblée. Je connaissais un enfoiré heureux qui aimait rendre heureux. Si ça, ce n'était pas magique. Vers 4 heures, on reprit la route. Quand on passa devant ma maison, je vis une magnifique voiture. Edward qui était au volant, me lança un regard dans le rétro. Mon estomac se sera et je me sentais gelée. Quand il arrêta le moteur, je descendis lentement de la voiture. J'étais à moitié terrorisée. L'autre moitié, c'était ma colère. Edward posa la main sur mon épaule. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il savait bien que j'étais flippée. En même temps, ça se voyait certainement.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

J'hésitais. Dans un sens, c'était à moi de régler tout ça mais dans un autre, j'avais peur d'assumer. C'était moi qui l'avais fait venir. J'avais été dure. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas ça qui me dérangeait le plus. Non. Je sentais au fond de moi, que j'allais enfin comprendre. Mais savoir était un peu effrayant. On ignorait dans quelle dimension ça allait affecter sa propre existence. La mienne risquait d'être chambouler. Mais bon, au point où j'en étais, on n'en était pas loin de l'éboulement.

-Oui, vient s'il te plait.

Edward me suivit jusque chez moi. J'ouvris la porte doucement et sans bruit on pénétra dans l'entrée. Les cris me virent directement. Cela venait du salon. Devant nous, Jasper nous avait regardés entré alors qu'il était assis sur les marches. Il avait les bras croisé. Lui n'était pas vraiment concerné mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet. Je vis alors Irina adossée au mur de l'escalier debout derrière son jumeau. Elle me toisait sans rien dire. Irina était à des années-lumière de l'idiote de pompom girl qu'elle nous avait habitués à montrer. Elle aussi croisait les bras, sauf qu'elle donnait une tout autre impression que Jasper. Elle avait la même raideur que maman quand elle était en colère. Elle était froide. Tellement glaciale que ça donnait froid dans le dos. On aurait dit qu'elle était satisfaite.

-…Marcus… Non, tu dois assumer la situation.

-Assumer quoi au juste ?

-C'est ton fils, bon sang. Tu ne comprends pas qu'il fait tout ça pour que tu le remarques ?

-Il n'a pas besoin de faire tout ça. J'ai bien remarqué qu'il existait. Ses renvoies à répétition, ses conneries avec la drogue… Le nombre de fois où on m'a prévenue qu'il était en cellule de dégrisement. Je l'ai bien vue !

-Arrêtes de jouer les aveugles. Il n'est pas bien…

Je vis Emmet descendre silencieusement les escaliers avec Rose. Ils se sont assis tous les deux devant Irina qui ne réagissait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Tu veux que je l'envoie en thérapie ? Que je le mette à l'asile ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi, Charlie ?

-Que tu sois honnête avec ton fils.

Un silence de plomb prit place. Je me sentais tremblante. Je détestais entendre les gens crier. Et bingo, ici j'étais gâtée. Marcus ricana comme un dément.

-Ahah, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, mon frère.

Papa ne répondit pas.

-Si tu veux que je sois direct avec Emmet, commences par l'être avec Isabella.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Edward attrapa ma main. Je sentais le regard d'Emmet. Mais je n'osais pas le regarder.

-Doit-on te rappeler que c'est aussi pour toi que nous n'avons rien dit ?

-Pour moi ! Pour moi ? Tu te fous de moi… Ne te cherches pas d'excuses, Renée. On sait parfaitement que tu as la trouille de lui dire la vérité.

-Tu te…

-Bien sûr que oui, tu as peur. Tu es terrorisé à l'idée qu'Isabella apprenne que vous n'êtes pas ses parents. N'est-ce pas tatie et tonton ?

Je me sentais mal. J'aurais pu pleurer ou peut-être même, aurais-je du pleurer… Mais j'étais tellement loin. On aurait pu croire qu'un mur avait été construit entre le monde et moi. Je ne sentais plus la main d'Edward. Je ne sentais plus rien si ce n'est la colère. Je me sentais rugir. Chaque parcelle de mon corps vibrait. Chaque partit de moi devenait rage et furie. Malgré le feu qui brûlait en moi, j'entendais maman pleurer.

-Peut-être qu'on ne lui a pas donné la vie, mais on lui a donné la nôtre. C'est notre fille, ça ne changera jamais. Pour ce qui te concerne, mon frère, je pense que Rachel aurait honte de ce que tu es devenu.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de parler d'elle !

-Et pourquoi, rugit maman malgré ses larmes. On a tous le droit de parler d'elle. Tout arrive parce que tu ne veux plus laisser qui que ce soit te rappeler qu'elle est morte. Tu es tellement égoïste, que tu ne veux même pas parler d'elle à Emmet. C'était sa maman.

-Et celle d'Isabella !

Maintenant, c'était à Marcus de pleurer.

-Si elle n'était pas morte, on serait heureux avec nos deux enfants. Je n'aurais jamais laisser mon frère ainé adopter ma petite fille, simplement parce que je suis MORT avec elle ce jour-là. Si j'avais pu, Emmet serait parti avec Isabella. Il n'aurait pas souffert à cause de moi. Il serait heureux à l'heure actuelle. Il ne serait pas brisé comme maintenant…

Je levais les yeux vers Emmet qui pleurait dans les bras de Rosalie. Ça devenait trop pour moi. Irina me regarda fixement. Je compris tout. Je savais tout désormais. C'était pour ça qu'elle me détestait. Parce que elle, elle savait tout. Absolument tout.

-Et tu n'as rien dit !

Elle ne réagit pas.

-Tu as fermé ta gueule en parfaite égoïste !

Irina ne répondit pas. Je pense qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de parler. De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien servi de parler dans mon état. J'ai lâché la main d'Edward. J'ai ouvert la porte et je me suis mise à courir. Courir loin, très loin. Je ne pouvais plus supporter une telle situation. C'était devenu insoutenable. Ma vie partait réellement en vrille. J'avais beau l'avoir prédit, je ne pensais pas que ça serait si tôt et que ça serait si douloureux. J'ai descendu la rue et j'ai pénétré dans la forêt dense. Elle me semblait être le meilleur endroit pour me perdre. Le seul endroit où je pourrais essayer d'oublier un instant le carnage qui était ma vie. Il faisait noir mais cela ne m'arrêta. Bientôt, la pluie s'abattu sur moi comme si le ciel compatissait à ma peine immense. La terre ne tarda pas à devenir moite et boueuse. J'étais moi aussi trempé et de plus en plus fatigué. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir dormi depuis si longtemps. J'avançais sans me retourner et je trébuchais à de nombreuses reprises jusqu'à ce que je tombe réellement. J'avais mal à mon coude. Je regardais mon bras qui était retournée. Mon cœur battait à mes tempes. Je devais rêver, ce n'était pas possible. Dans un mouvement, j'ai plié mon bras et un craquement brisa le silence de la forêt. La douleur apparut immédiatement, me faisant horriblement mal. La pluie ne diminua pas et bientôt j'étais trempée. Je décidais de me lever. J'avançais difficilement tant il faisait sombre. Je continuais à m'enfoncer dans la forêt quand je finis par m'arrêter contre le tronc d'un arbre. Je me suis assise et j'ai plongé mon visage dans mes genoux. Je voulais vraiment pleurer mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais vide. Tout ce qui me restait était ma fatigue et ma colère. Doucement, j'ai fermé les yeux en me disant que j'allais me réveiller et que tout cela n'était en réalité qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais quand je relevais la tête peu après, j'étais toujours assise et il pleuvait toujours aussi fort. L'air était toujours plus glacial et mes frisson toujours aussi présent. La réalité était dure à avaler.

-Bella ! Bella !

Je tournais la tête.

-Ed ?

Il arriva près de moi en courant. Il s'accroupit et pris mon visage entre ses mains douces.

-Tu t'es blessé ?

Je levais mon bras mais je gémis aussitôt.

-Je crois que je me suis cassée le coude.

-C'est malin, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Il voulait faire de l'humour mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il passa un bras autour de moi et m'aida à me lever. Il retira sa veste et le donna. Comme j'étais gelé, j'ai acceptée. Puis sans que je n'aie le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il m'a présenté son dos.

-Je me suis pétée le coude, pas la jambe.

-Fais ta chieuse et monte.

J'ai finis par m'accrocher à lui. Au début, on resta en silence. Mais j'avais tout à coup peur qu'il me ramène chez moi.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer.

-Je sais.

Je plongeais mon visage dans sa nuque. J'ai inspiré son odeur et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'avais fait cela mais je mettais tout sur ma fatigue. Je repensais à mes parents et tout ce que je ressentais, était de la colère d'avoir été mené en bateau si longtemps.

-Emmet ?

Je devais savoir comment il allait.

-Quand ils se sont rendus compte que tu avais tout entendus et que tu t'es enfuie, ta mère voulait partir te chercher, mais je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui te retrouve. Juste avant que je parte, Emmet est monté avec Rosalie. Je ne pense qu'il aille mieux que toi.

Je posais ma tête contre son dos et j'ai observé les arbres défiler. Je commençais à me rendre compte de l'énormité de tous ces mensonges. Comment avait-il fait pour nous cacher la vérité aussi longtemps ? Comment était-ce possible ?

-J'arrive pas à y croire.

-Moi non plus. Ça veut dire qu'Emmet est…

-Mon frère.

-D'une certaine façon, je ne suis pas étonné. Quand je vois votre relation, j'avais déjà l'impression que vous étiez plus que des cousins. Vous êtes si proches et si fusionnels.

Je soupirais face à l'évidence de la chose. Il avait raison sur ce point. J'avais toujours eus l'impression que mon cousin était plus. Je l'avais toujours considéré comme un frère au même titre que Jasper, si pas plus.

-J'aurai aimé savoir plus tôt.

-Dis-toi que tes parents avaient leur raison.

-Laquelle ? Ça ne fonctionne pas de dire qu'ils avaient peur de me perdre. Parce que s'ils me connaissaient mieux, ils sauraient que j'aurais accepté la vérité.

-Je crois que c'était difficile à admettre pour eux que tu n'étais pas à 110% leur fille.

-Mais je suis leur fille à 1000%.

J'ai sentis Edward sourire. Aussi étrange que ce soit, plus je parlais avec lui et plus je sentais ma rage s'évaporer. Cela ne signifiait pas que je n'en voulais plus à mes parents ou je ne pourrais pas leur pardonné cela du jour au lendemain mais au moins, si je devais leur parler, je pourrais aborder le sujet sans crier.

-C'est déjà difficile d'apprendre que j'ai été abandonné mais ça l'est encore plus quand je sais qui sont mes parents biologiques. Mon oncle et ma tante.

-Je comprends ton désarroi. Dis-toi que tu as gagné un frère formidable.

Je souris un peu apaisé. C'est vrai que penser à Emmet avait tendance à m'adoucir. Ed voyait plus souvent le bon côté des choses. Il était devenu ma part positive. Il prenait de plus en plus de place dans ma vie. Mais il prenait les meilleures places. Celles qui sont les plus douces et les plus jolies.

 **Music :** Sia – Alive

 _Bonjour tout le monde. C'était le chapitre des révélations. Je crois que je viens de répondre à toutes les personnes qui m'avaient fait part de leurs suspicions. J'espère très sincèrement qu'il a répondu à vos attentes… Je n'en pas finis, croyez-moi ! Ce n'est que le début. Le chapitre 12 sera posté comme toujours mercredi prochain. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à déposer un petit commentaire_

 _JellaLove : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait chaud au cœur, MERCI ! Pour répondre à ta question : Duckface c'est une grimace faite avec les lèvres en imitant le bec d'un canard, si tu mets ce mot dans un moteur de recherche, tu peux voir des photos très marrante )_

 _Bridou : Je suis contente de voir à quel point tu as accroché à ma fiction. Je te remercie infiniment pour tous tes commentaires ! En plus d'être super, ça motive à continuer, Mille MERCI !_

 _Grazie : MERCI à toi ! Je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours autant_

 _Je vous fait à tous d'énorme BISOUS ! Et à très très vite pour la suite !_


	12. Chapter 12 - Lost

**CHAPITRE 12 - LOST**

Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour dormir. Mais je l'avais fait. Sans doute que ma fuite dans les bois y était pour quelques chose. Probablement. J'aurais préféré m'enfuir loin de Forks, loin de tout. Loin de cette vie qui n'était plus la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas être adopté. Ce n'était pas possible. Je devais l'accepter mais je ne pouvais pas croire cela. C'était tellement difficile à croire que mon père était en réalité mon oncle. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'on m'ait fait gober tous ces mensonges. C'était fou. Si fou qu'au final, ce n'était pas si con que ça. En fait, j'avais toujours douté de mon lien de parenté. J'avais raison au final, on n'était pas aussi proche que ça. J'en voulais à tout le monde mais plus encore à mon père. J'avais toujours été proche de lui. C'était lui que j'aimais le plus. Charlie n'était pas si loin de moi, c'était quand même mon oncle au final mais je trouvais ça douloureux. Très douloureux. On me pensait idiote sinon on me l'aurait dit. Edward leur trouvait de bonnes excuses mais je ne pouvais pas les accepter. Ce n'était pas normal. On ne pouvait cacher un détail aussi important de ma vie. Surtout quand on voyait la vie d'Emmet. C'était horrible. L'eau chaude sembla apaiser mes tremblements intempestifs. Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux. Physiquement. Psychologiquement, c'était une tout autre histoire. Je ne savais pas si je devais rentrer chez moi. J'ignorais comment faire. Si je devais déjà les mettre face au fait accompli ou bien attendre. Au fond, je voulais tout savoir. Mais je sentais que je devrais attendre encore un peu. Rester au chaud chez Ed et me reposer. Seulement le repos ne viendrait jamais sans la vérité. Je ne le savais que trop malheureusement. Je me suis adossé à la paroi, mon front contre le carrelage froid. Je me sentais si faible tout à coup. Le poids des mensonges et de futures décisions à prendre me pesaient. J'aurai aimé que quelqu'un viennent contre moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je me suis remise à pleurer. Au départ, mes larmes étaient silencieuses mais elles ne finirent pas devenir bruyantes. On toqua à la porte. Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait et j'étais tellement désoler de lui infliger cela. Je ne parvins pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Il ne savait si il pouvait entrer ou pas. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée et prit mes bras qu'il ramena autour de sa nuque et il me serra. Au bout de quelques secondes, il était trempé. Mais je savais qu'il s'en moquait.

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé de te faire subir…

-Chut. Les amis sont là pour ça, princesse.

Je me raccrochais plus fort à lui. Je m'en fichais d'être nu dans ses bras. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. J'aurai pu mourir tellement j'avais mal. Il ne me lâcha pas. Au contraire. Il finit par caresser mes cheveux et doucement, mon cœur ralentit, mes larmes disparurent. J'aurai pu rester dans ses bras des siècles mais je sentais l'apaisement détendre tout mon corps.

-Ed, je t'aime très fort.

-Idem, Isa.

Cette déclaration n'était que le reflet de ma penser. Je me sentais si vivante à cet instant et bourré d'amour aussi. Comme si avec lui, je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Pas tant qu'il serait là.

-On sort ?

Je hochais la tête en me décollant. Il sortit le premier et m'entoura d'une serviette. Il se retourna et en attrapa une autre. Il me fit assoir sur le lit et me sécha les cheveux dans un silence religieux.

-Je me rends compte que je viens de péter un câble.

Edward me détailla avec ce même regard serein qu'Esmée avait la veille.

-Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Je trouve que tu as bien réagis.

-En fuyant dans les bois au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Il sourit.

-Tu aurais fait quoi, à ma place ?

Il se concentra sur mes cheveux.

-J'aurais mis un poing à ton oncle…

-Lequel ? Demandais-je plein d'amertume.

-Marcus. Et puis, j'aurais pris ma bagnole. Je me serais barré très loin de ce bled.

-C'est vrai que j'aurai pu prendre Bianca. Mais elle était garée dans le garage.

On rit tous les deux doucement.

-Mais la fuite n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution…

-Non, c'est sûr. Seulement, on n'a que seize ans. On ne peut pas non plus s'attendre à ce qu'on gère une telle situation sans que ça ne parte en couille.

Je hochais la tête en soupirant. J'étais fatiguée de cette histoire.

-Je peux rester cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Maman te l'a bien dit non ? Elle ne plaisante jamais quand il s'agit d'hébergé quelqu'un.

Je soupirais de nouveau.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un petit chien abandonné que vous avez récupéré le long d'une route.

-Oh parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? Rigola t'-il taquin.

Je lui fit un coup de coude tandis qu'il s'appliquait à enrouler l'essuie autour de ma tête. Il se leva et fouilla dans sa commode. Il retira un t-shirt et me le lança. Je l'attrapais au vol.

-Je vais aller demander à maman si par hasard elle n'aurait pas un short pour toi. Il sortit de la chambre me laissant seule. Je décidais d'enfiler le t-shirt que je ne manquais pas de renifler. Il sentait son odeur. Magique. Enfin bon, c'était juste que ça sentait bon. Fallait pas se faire des idées. Ed revint 2 minutes plus tard avec un short en Cotton.

-C'est à Rose, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle verra une objection à ce que tu le porte.

J'e mis rapidement le short. Ed déboutonna sa chemise trempée pendant ce temps-là. En même temps, une douche tout habiller, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je l'observais se déshabiller sans gêne. De toute façon, je n'allais pas me choquer en voyant un garçon à moitié nu. Ce qu'il était beau. Je n'étais pas étonné mais juste toujours surprise que je le voyais. Il me sourit malicieusement avant d'enfiler un short sec.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t'il toujours en souriant.

-Oh rien, dis-je en soulevant les sourcils amusée.

-Je suis trop canon pour tes beaux yeux ?

Je rigolais franchement. La première fois depuis des siècles. Il laissa tomber près de moi et se coucha sur le dos. Je tournais la tête vers mon ami qui prenait ses aises. Il passa les mains derrière la tête en fermant les yeux. Je bougeais et mes couchais contre son torses. C'était bien là que je me sentais le mieux. Je fermais les yeux bercée par les battements de son cœur.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais plongé dans le noir. Edward n'était pas là et un coup d'œil vers le réveil m'indiqua deux heures du matin. Je me levais doucement et je descendis discrètement les escaliers. Je trouvais Edward dans la cuisine en train de boire de l'eau. Quand il me vit, il me sourit.

-Tu es debout ?

-J'avais soif. Tu veux un verre aussi ?

Je hochais la tête en me rendant compte que j'étais même affamée. Ed le comprit en entendant mon estomac grogner. Il entreprit de me faire un sandwich au poulet à deux heures du matin. Quand il déposa l'assiette devant moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard émerveillé.

-Que ferais-je sans toi, Eddie ?

-On se le demande, soupira t'-il blasé avant de ricaner.

Je dégustais mon repas sous son regard amusé. Je fus interrompue par la porte vitrée qui s'ouvrit. Rosalie entra suivit par Emmet. Mon cœur rata un battement. Je me sentais bête. J'avais l'impression que ce moment de légèreté était ridicule et idiot en comparaison de ce qui se passait. Emmet était crevé. Ça se voyait très fort. Je déposais mon diner lentement dans l'assiette et je me levais pour aller prendre mon frère dans mes bras. Je pouvais désormais l'appeler ainsi, non ? Je crois qu'à ce moment, Em était arrivé à un point où il ne voulait plus pleurer. Pour ma part, je me sentais assécher. On finit par aller s'assoir dans le salon. Edward et Rose nous laissèrent parler à deux. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Les révélations avaient été si inattendues.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas si important que ça.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu sois ma sœur. (Il se perdit dans la contemplation d'un tableau d'Esmée) J'ai toujours su que tu l'étais. Même si désormais, on a la confirmation que biologiquement, nous sommes pratiquement pareils.

-Ceci explique la folie récurrente qui nous habite.

Il sourit à ma réplique.

-Mais ça me fait chier quand même. J'aurai aimé savoir, dit-il en se frottant le visage.

-Je pense pareil. Je ne comprends pas cette histoire d'adoption… Pourquoi il t'a gardé dans ce cas ?

Emmet avait le cafard, ça c'était certain.

-Au moins, je n'aurais pas grandi avec cette folle d'Irina.

-La chance, souris-je. Je suis quand même rassuré. Je ne suis pas sa sœur. Pauvre Jasper…

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu vas rentrer ?

Je restais en silence. Je ne voulais pas remettre les pieds à la maison, mais il faudrait bien un jour le faire.

-Je suppose que oui. J'ai envie d'entendre comment ils vont justifier tout ce bordel.

Il soupira et m'observa comme si il me voyait réellement.

-Ils ne dorment pas. En fait, ils sont toujours debout et ils se disputent toujours d'ailleurs. Disons, qu'ils pètent tous un plomb.

-Tu leur as parlé ?

-Absolument pas. J'avais besoin d'air. Avec Rosie, on est allé dans ma chambre et on a parlé. Elle me soutient énormément.

Je contemplais mon frère. Il semblait si calme. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit resté autant serein dans une telle situation. S'il avait été comme d'habitude, il aurait crié ou fait des conneries. Mais non, il était apaisé. Est-ce que Rosalie y était pour quelque chose ?

-Tu sembles différent, Em.

Il releva les yeux vers moi.

-Je le suis, ma petite fleur. Tu vas trouver cela étrange mais quand j'ai parlé avec elle, j'ai eu comme un déclic. Tu sais c'est comme si toutes mes colères, mes insécurités, mes peurs s'étaient envolées. Cette fille est magique.

Je souris.

-On dirait que tu as eu un coup de foudre.

-Peut-être bien, dit-il sans hésitation. C'est difficile à croire jusqu'à ce qu'on le vit pour de vrai. Tu sais au fond, toute cette merde aura été bénéfique. J'ai rencontré un ange.

Était-ce la même personne qu'il y a deux jours. Le même Emmet Swan ? Le même zinzin fou à lié ? On aurait dit quelqu'un de plus âgé, de plus raisonnable. Pourtant, j'aimais le nouveau regard qu'arborait Emmet. Il semblait moins torturé, plus juste avec lui. Plus lui ? En le regardant, j'avais envie de savoir. Je me disais que la personne qui avait le plus souffert dans l'histoire et qui avait suffisamment attendue était mon frère. Je pris sa main et je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Je devais savoir, pour lui permettre d'en finir avec ce poids qui le pesait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

-Je veux y aller.

Il ne bougea comme si il tentait de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Il réalisait qu'il allait enfin savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il se leva en même temps que moi. On pénétra dans la cuisine où Ed et Rose parlait calmement. Elle était encore dans ses bras quand j'annonçais qu'il était temps. Les jumeaux affichaient une mine affligée parce qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement que la situation était chaotique. Cependant, mes idées n'avaient jamais semblée aussi claires. Le trajet jusqu'à la porte de la maison voisine se fit en silence. Ni Rose, ni Ed ne vint. Il s'agissait d'une affaire de famille et tout le monde savait que ça ne concernait qu'Em et moi. J'ouvris la porte avec toute la force que j'avais. Le salon était désert. Des voix nous virent de la cuisine. Em prit ma main et on avança. J'avais le cœur battant. Cette situation me stressait. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce. Le premier regard que croisait était celui de ma mère. Elle avait les yeux rouges comme papa et oncle Marcus. Tous les trois nous fixait. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à nous voir. Derrière nous Jasper et Irina arrivèrent à notre suite.

-Une réunion de famille s'impose, dis-je froidement.

Papa et maman mirent plusieurs secondes avant de réagir. Maman soupira et sortit des tasses pendant que papa lançait la cafetière. Em évita le regard de son père et prit place près de moi à table. Les jumeaux en firent autant. Marcus hésita mais en voyant mon regard sombre, il dut capituler. Quelques minutes plus tard. Nous étions tous à table devant une tasse fumante. Em commença à s'impatienter.

-Et si on commençait par le début ?

Maman ne me lâchait pas du regard. Je me demandais ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

-Ta mère biologique s'appelait Rachel Rhodes. Elle était de New-York. C'était une personne lumineuse, très joyeuse et magnifique.

Papa avait parlé doucement. Puis il regarda son frère sans mot dire.

-J'ai rencontré votre mère à Seattle. Je travaillais à l'époque pour une boîte de com et Rachel était stagiaire. Nous avons eus le coup de foudre, tout de suite. Notre relation à rapidement évoluée. Nous nous sommes mariées et trois ans après, elle est tombée enceinte de toi, Emmet. Nous étions si heureux. Je ne me rappelle pas un jour malheureux avec elle.

Le regard de Marcus se perdit dans le vide. Il était parti dans le passé.

-Mais un jour, elle a fait une attaque. Le médecin nous a appris qu'elle avait un problème de cœur. Elle pouvait vivre avec. Seulement, un mois après, Rachel découvrait qu'elle était enceinte. Ce qui aurait dû être un heureux événement était en réalité, un drame. Si Rachel gardait le bébé, elle mettait en péril sa vie. Mais elle refusait l'idée de te tuer. Tu étais aussi précieuse qu'Emmet. Je…

Marcus perdit ses moyens et fondit en larmes.

-Lorsqu'elle a accouché, son état était inquiétant. Très vite, ça s'est dégradé. Elle a eu le temps de revoir Emmet et de te tenir dans ses bras, autant qu'elle put.

Il essaya de calmer ses larmes.

-Elle est morte dans mes bras, la nuit suivante.

Une larme s'écrasa sur ma joue.

-Quand je te regardais, dans ton berceau, c'est elle que je voyais. C'est elle. Ma Rachel. (Il essuyait comme il pouvait les larmes). Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas prendre soin de toi alors qu'elle était partie.

-Pourquoi tu as gardé Emmet ?

-Emmet était plus grand. Il savait qui j'étais. Toi, tu étais si petite. Tu ne pouvais pas te souvenir.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as mis de côté ? Juste parce que tu souffrais ?

Marcus a regarder son fils comme un perdu. La colère d'Emmet avait refait surface. Et elle ne semblait pas se taire. Ca faisait si longtemps que sa durait.

-Entre autre oui. Mais la raison principale, c'est que tu lui ressembles tellement. Quand je te regarde, je vois Rachel. Toi comme Isabella vous lui ressemblez énormément. Mais toi, Emmet, tu es son portrait craché. Tu as la même fougue, la même détermination, tu es aussi drôle qu'elle. Tu vois la vie comme elle et ça me faisait si mal. Je sais que je n'ai pas agi comme j'aurai du et je suis tellement désolé pour cela. Je t'ai privée de tout. Et ça, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

-J'aurai tant aimé que tu me le dises plus tôt. J'aurai pu comprendre.

Marcus ne savait quoi dire. Il était aussi paumé que son fils. Je regardais papa. Il se frottait les yeux et glissa vers moi un regard humide. Je savais qu'il voulait pleurer. Mais dans l'histoire, ce n'était pas lui qui avait découvert que toute sa vie était un mensonge. C'était moi qui me trouvais dans cette merde, pas lui. Maman pleurait en silence. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Jamais.

-On ne te voulait que du bien.

Papa me regardait fixement. Il craignait sans doute la crise. Mais elle ne vint pas.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Si je n'avais pas tout entendu, je suis pratiquement sûr que vous ne m'auriez jamais rien dit.

-Parce que tu es notre fille. Je sais que l'ADN ne dit pas la même chose mais quand on t'a vue la première fois, on a tout de suite su que tu serais notre enfant. Marcus ne pouvait plus alors, on t'a adopté. Tu as été notre rayon de soleil, chaque jour que Dieu ait pu faire.

Papa fondit en larmes. Je me sentais très mal d'assister à cela. J'avais l'impression d'être fautive. J'attrapais sa main et la pressais.

-Je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir été de bon parents, de m'avoir aimé. Je vous en veux de m'avoir caché cette part de ma vie. C'est un détail quand même important…

Je me tus et réfléchis à ce que je voulais dire.

-Je… Je vous considèrerai toujours comme mon papa et ma maman. Parce que vous l'avez toujours été et vous le serez toujours. Rien ni personnes ne pourrait effacer cela. Si je suis en colère contre vous, c'est juste pour une question d'honnêteté. Rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais été mauvaise, ni capricieuse avec vous. Je ne vous ai jamais fait de scandale comme Irina. C'est pour cela que je pense avoir mérité votre honnêteté.

Maman hocha la tête. Peut-être qu'elle avait des raisons plus profondes de ne pas avoir dit la vérité. Des raisons que je n'étais pas en mesure de comprendre. Sans doute qu'elle était bourré de doute qui la ralentissait à chaque fois. Des doutes qui étaient plus fort que la sincérité. Maman se leva de sa chaise et comme une invitation, elle tendit les bras. Même si j'étais un peu vexée et énervée, je plongeais dans ses bras sans hésitation. Je n'arrivais pas à rester fâcher contre elle. C'était mes parents quoi qu'on en pense. La génétique n'avait aucune importance. Je sentis les bras de papa nous entoura. C'était si bon que je ne regrettais pas une seule seconde qu'ils soient mes parents adorés.

 **Music :** Simcoe – Lost

 _Hello everybody ! Vous allez tous bien?_

 _C'était le chapitre 12, j'espère –comme d'habitude que vous aurez pris du plaisir à le lire._

 _En attendant, la suite, je vous fait d'énorme bisous, A samedi !_


	13. Chapter 13 - Wake Up

**CHAPITRE 13 – WAKE UP**

Nous étions le 15 mai. L'anniversaire d'Emmet. Pour fêter cela, nous marchions depuis une heure. Drôle de façon de fêter ça. En fait, j'avais eu l'idée d'emmener mon cher frère campé. Inutile de préciser que depuis que nous avions la certitude d'être lié plus encore par le sang, nous ne nous cachions plus. Il était mon grand frère adoré et j'étais sa sœurette chérie. Comme il adorait le camping, j'avais organisé avec notre joyeuse bande, un week-end en forêt. Avec Ed et Jasper, nous avions trouvé un magnifique coin près d'un lac que personne ne semblait connaître. Angela et Alice avait été les plus difficile à convaincre. La communion avec la nature n'était pas vraiment leur truc mais j'étais quasiment certaine que Jasper y était pour quelques choses. Alice en pinçait grave pour lui. Impossible de ne pas l'ignorer. Elle était une véritable tomate ambulante qui ne parvenait pas à formuler une phrase cohérente en sa présence. Jasper était Jasper. Soit il ne savait pas, soit il s'en moquait. Je n'étais pas réellement sur mais je pensais surtout qu'il était à un point de sa vie où les relations amoureuses n'avaient de sens. Je savais parfaitement qu'il voulait vivre sa vie en solitaire. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher cela. J'étais la première à le penser. Il avait besoin de savoir qui il était pour laisser une personne l'aimer. Il fallait s'aimer soi-même pour laisser quelqu'un le faire. Du coup, la pauvre Ali restait une pivoine timide qui ne savait que faire. Alors, un jour je lui ai conseillé de ne pas attendre trop de mon frère.

« Je comprends, avait-elle murmuré.

Je m'en voulais de lui dicter sa conduite. Après tout qui étais-je pour lui dire quoi faire alors que moi-même je vivais dans la surdité la plus totale. Mon cœur avait beau me crier des choses, je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce genre de chose, mais tu es mon amie. Et je ne pense que je puisse supporter l'idée de te voir souffrir plus. Tu mérites vraiment d'être la plus heureuse. Et j'ai peur que si tu attends mon frère, tu finisses par avoir le cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

Une larme à quitter le regard triste d'Alice. Mon cœur se serrait. Je ne lui voulais que du bien mais pourtant, je savais que je lui faisais du mal. Mais Alice a fait ce que toute personne solide aurait fait. Elle essuyé ses larmes et elle relevé la tête.

-Je ne te promets pas de ne pas l'attendre mais je peux te promettre que je serais heureuse. Je peux ça. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. C'est certain. Mais je vais apprendre à vivre avec. Et si le destin le veut vraiment, il y a une possibilité qu'on soit réellement ensemble. Si pas, et bien, je serais quand même remplie de bonheur d'avoir une amie comme toi.

Vous dire que ça ne m'avait pas touchée était un pur mensonge. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras. C'était un diamant cette fille. Du coup, Alice avait probablement accepté de venir motiver par mon frère. Il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter que Jasper fût inaccessible. Mais Alice restait pareille à elle-même. Elle gardait le moral. Et c'était agréable à voir. Je la voyais marcher avec Rose. Elle parlait avec entrain. Angie se laissait porter par son Bennie. Il lui murmurait sans cesse des mots doux dans son coup attisant les regards doux de mon amie. C'était si étrange de voir deux ados aussi fusionnels qu'eux. On aurait dit un couple marié depuis dix ans. Emmet regardait cela avec une certaine amertume. Et cela me faisait mal au cœur. Pour lui, c'était plus complexe encore que de régler les histoires de Jasper et Alice. Le problème était plus profond et encore plus difficile à gérer. La blessure qui faisait face à mon frère était bien plus catastrophique que ce que pouvait connaître les autres. J'ignorais même si il lui serait possible de réparer le cœur de la belle Rosalie. Le manque de confiance et les ressentiments avait rongé son cœur. Et il était compliqué d'imaginer une minute que quelqu'un puisse arranger le drame qui habitait la blonde. Emmet avait de plus en plus de mal. Un jour, il était étendu sur mon lit. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond tandis que sa tête reposait sur mon ventre. Je lisais Persuasion de Jane Austen. Sans doute mon livre préféré. Et malgré ma concentration. J'avais sentis les premières larmes glissées sur ma cuisse. Je n'étais pas habitué à le voir pleurer. Cela augmenta ma peine. J'ai lâché mon livre pour glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Je n'ai rien dit. Sans doute, parce que s'il avait besoin de parler, il savait que je l'écouterai. Emmet allait mieux depuis que son père avait joué carte sur table. Tellement mieux qu'il avait déjà prévue de le voir plus souvent. Marcus avait fini par laisser sa rage très loin. Il avait probablement compris que Rachel n'aurait pas aimé. Alors, il avait décidé de recommencer à vivre. Si cela pouvait l'aider à retrouver une relation stable avec son fils. Je voyais que Marcus voulait apprendre à me connaître. Mais j'étais un peu distante. J'avais besoin de plus de temps. Pour moi, c'était plus difficile à gérer. Du coup, on avançait doucement.

-Je n'y arriverais jamais Bella…

Je frottais ses cheveux doucement.

-Elle… Je l'aime tellement que je pourrais en crever. Mais, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne sera jamais ensemble. Il l'a foutu en l'air. Si fort qu'elle me prend pour ce connard. Mais je ne suis pas lui.

-Evidemment que non.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Et si… et si elle ne s'en remettait jamais ?

Je baissais les yeux sur son regard humide.

-Bien sûr que Rosie va s'en remettre. Elle a juste besoin de temps. Tu sais très ce que ça fait d'être bousillé. Elle, c'est son copain et sa meilleure amie qui l'a brisé. Ce n'est pas rien. Il ne faut pas minimiser sa douleur. Après, Rosalie est forte. Et je sais qu'elle va finir par comprendre qu'elle ne risque rien avec toi.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel il sembla intégrer mes paroles.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Je me penchais et passais mes bras autour de lui. C'était certain, elle allait ouvrir les yeux.

Rosalie mettait du temps à ouvrir son cœur. Emmet devait le comprendre. Et je faisais tout pour l'aider. Parfois nous parlions de ça. Elle était toujours tendue mais je voyais bien que ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien de le dire. Alors, j'avais l'idée de l'emmener à Port Angeles pour suivre des cours de boxe. Et depuis quelques jours, je la voyais plus apaisé. Comme si un poids invisible venait de quitter ses épaules. La rancœur ne lui bridait plus son comportement. Cela se sentait. Après tout, nous étions que des humains et de surplus des adolescents paumés. J'attrapais la main d'Em' qui ne lâchait plus Angie et Ben du regard. Au lieu de laisser ruminer, je le taquinais.

-Tu te fais vieux, rigolais-je attisant les rires d'Ed qui marchait derrière nous avec Leah et Jake.

-Ahah, ca te fait combien maintenant ? 40 ans ? S'écria Jacob en lançant un poing à Em qui fronçait les sourcils avec son sourire de défi.

-Tu vas voir qui est vieux ici…

Jake ricana avant de se mettre à courir, dépassant tout le monde. Jasper les rejoignit en courant. Nous les observâmes s'enfoncer dans la forêt en rigolant. Tout en marchant, les cris et les rires des garçons nous parvenaient. Ce qui rendit l'ambiance chaleureuse. Ed se mit près de moi alors que Leah parlait avec Ali et Rose.

-T'as une super idée…

J'ignorais s'il parlait de ma diversion ou du camping. Alors, je souris doucement en haussant les épaules.

-Oh, je me suis dit que ce serait cool.

On continua en silence jusqu'à qu'on arrive au lac qui brillait sous l'éclat du soleil. Il fallait admettre que ce coin était incroyable. On posa les affaires dans l'herbe. Jake et Emmet étaient toujours occupés de se chamailler avec des morceaux de bois. Jasper faisait l'arbitre. Comment dire ? Des gamins.

-T'es certain que tu viens d'avoir 18 ans ? cria Edward en rigolant.

-Ta gueule, bouffon. Je suis occupé de mettre la raclé de sa vie à ce p'tit Jakouille…

-Vas-y, Em' ! Lança Leah en l'applaudissant.

Jacob lança un regard indigné à Leah qui rigolait comme une folle debout sur une souche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu dois supporter ton mec dans la logique…

-C'est pas ton anniversaire que je sache.

Leah tira la langue et Jacob mit un doigt à sa bouche avant de retourner pour le poser à ses fesses dignes d'une pétasse… En effet, un truc que nos pompom auraient pu faire. J'en rigolais rien qu'en y pensant. Emmet s'impatienta et relança le « combat ». On observa le combat avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Chacun avait choisis son camp. J'étais côté Jake. Fallait bien que quelqu'un le soutienne en dehors d'Ed et Ben.

-Arbitre, il y a faute là ! S'époumona Emmet.

Jasper secoua la tête avec son regard le plus froid.

-Même pas en rêve… dit Jake.

-Tu m'as poussé !

-Même pas vrai !

La joute dura une heure. Ceux qui avaient abandonné l'affrontement avaient monté le camp. Il n'y avait plus que les mecs qui suivaient le combat. Quand le repas fut près, ils rappliquèrent. L'ambiance était toujours aussi bonne. Impossible de casser les sourires que tout le monde arboraient. Dans l'après-midi, on se jeta à l'eau. On sentait que l'été approchait et le printemps était chaud. Du coup, on n'hésita pas une seconde pour faire trempette. Emmet semble heureux. Apparemment, je lui aie le plus cadeau. Un week-end entre ami à faire les cons. Il aimait cela. Le soir venu, il m'avait fait un énorme câlin.

-T'es la meilleur sœur du monde.

-Toi aussi.

-Tu me considère comme une sœur, s'écria t'il en mimant une voix de fille.

Je ris avant de lui dire oui. Il posa les mains les hanches avant de secouer la tête/

-Ça ne va pas du tout, du tout, du tout.

Il avait dit cela en avançant dangereusement vers moi. Il m'attrapa et posa sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers le lac. Je criais comme une dingue. Mais cela ne le retint. Il me plongea dans l'eau qui était nettement plus froide. Cela dit je ne pouvais m'empêcher rire.

-Je suis toujours ta sœur ?

-Non, non, t'es mon frère, mon énorme frère que j'aime de tout mon cœur.

-J'aime mieux ça !

On sortit assez vite de l'eau et je courus jusqu'à la tente pour mettre des vêtements secs. Le repas se fit assis sur des vieux troncs d'arbres. Et tout se passa facilement. J'observais le jeu que jouait Emmet. A savoir, faire croire à tout le monde qu'il allait très bien. Si bien qu'un faux sourire ornait continuellement son visage. Une peine assourdissant habitait mon frère. J'avais vu Rosalie le regarder par moment. Elle n'était pas stupide et ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Le soir venu, nous nous sommes couchés dans la tente avec Al et Rose. Au milieu de la nuit, je fus réveillé par un coup. J'ai observé Rosalie sortir discrètement. Je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de savoir. J'ai regardé par la fente de la tente. Rosalie était debout près du feu éteint et loin devant se trouvait la silhouette d'Em qui regardait le lac illuminé par la pleine lune. Rosalie la rejoint et je suis sorti sans bruit.

-Joyeux anniversaire, vieux bourriquot.

Em lui a lancé un pâle sourire, du moins je supposais.

-Merci.

Rosalie l'a fixé sans rien dire. Peut-être était-elle juste intimidée par mon frère.

-J'imagine que ça ne te fera rien de savoir que je suis vraiment désolée de te faire du mal.

Emmet a tourné la tête avec une rapidité folle.

-Tu ne dois pas t'excuser. C'est ma faute, voilà tout. Je suis impatient et trop impulsif. Je ne résiste pas quand je n'ai pas ce que je veux. C'est probablement mon pire défaut.

Rosalie posa la paume de sa main contre sa joue. C'était beau.

\- Tu es ce que tu es, Emmet Swan. Et quoiqu'il en coûte, j'aime cette part de toi. Même la plus impulsive et moins réfléchie de toi. Si tu n'étais pas ainsi, je ne serais peut-être pas tombée amoureuse de toi.

-Tu es amoureuse de moi…

-Oui, répondit-elle. J'avais juste besoin d'y voir plus clair et d'oublier. Quand Isabella m'a emmené à Port Angeles, je ne voyais pas encore les choses comme maintenant. J'ai compris au fur et mesure que je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Je me suis sentie mieux en frappant. J'avais juste besoin d'évacuer cette colère qui me bouffait de l'intérieur.

-Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point, je peux comprendre cela.

-Je sais que tu sais. C'est qui fait qu'on est si…

-Complémentaire.

Leurs visages se sont collés et Rosalie brisa la distance. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais été surprise. Parce que j'étais loin de penser que Rosalie avait été plus vite. Toute seule. Cela me confortait dans l'idée que cette fille était forte. Je leur laissais l'intimité que je leur avais volée impunément. J'ai trouvé le sommeil plus simplement encore. Le lendemain, on trouva Rosalie et Emmet enlacée au bord de l'eau. Tout le monde se joignit à eux pour déjeuner. Etrangement, personne ne fit de remarque douteuse. Sans doute parce que tout nous sembla logique et authentique. Le moment d'offrir les cadeaux à Emmet se présenta. Il était entouré de paquet et sa joie n'avait plus aucune limite. Il débordait d'un calme et d'une sérénité que j'avais rarement vue sur son visage. Moi qui ne croyais pas tellement à l'amour, je commençais à voir les choses différemment. C'est en regardant, Ed que j'avais pensé cela. Il m'avait souri en remarquant que je le regardais. Je me sentais crispée et nauséeuse. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à nier l'évidence même que ma relation avec mon meilleur ami commençait à déraper. En fait, je dérapais complètement.

 **Music :** Eden – Wake up

 _Bonjour tout monde, et oui ! Je suis de retour. Je tiens à m'excusé pour mon énorme retard !_

 _Disons que j'ai un emploi chargé pour le moment. Du coup, je ne vous ai rien posté et je suis terriblement désolé pour cela, très sincèrement. Alors voici mon petit chapitre 13. L'après révélation… J'espère qu'il aura répondu à vos attentes. Je peux vous promettre que le chapitre 14 sera en ligne cette semaine, Promis ! Je vous fait des bisous et à très vite ! (PS : Merci à vos petits commentaires ! Encore une fois )_


	14. Chapter 14 - Self Portrait

**CHAPITRE 14 – SELF PORTRAIT**

« Tu as consciences que nous allons devoir faire une soirée entre fille pour parler de tout ça ?

Alice avait la mine de celle qui complotait. Rosalie soupira amusé du comportement de notre amie. Elle prit le bras d'Alice.

-Je comptais vous inviter samedi prochain chez moi.

Alice affiche un grand sourire et partit dans une grande discussion sur les films que nous devions regarder. Cette Alice, elle n'en manquait jamais une. J'ai suivi les filles en silence. Nous rentrions de notre week-end en forêt qui avait incroyable. Emmet était occupé de faire le con avec les autres. Je ne pouvais pas être plus contente pour lui. Je savais que cet anniversaire allait rester graver dans son esprit à jamais. Finalement, j'avais de bonne idée. J'eu un sourire. Et je repensais à Marcus qui m'avait offert de partir en vacances avec lui et Emmet à L.A. Je n'avais pas encore donné ma réponse. Sans doute parce que l'idée d'être à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi avec mon père biologique me faisait vraiment peur. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire. J'avais envie d'accepter juste pour Emmet. Cependant, ça me foutait vraiment les boules. Depuis que je savais pour Marcus, il suffisait que je sois seule avec lui pour être mal à l'aise. Bordel ! Pourquoi la vie devait être compliquée ? Je me remettais sans cesse en question. Et cela, ne donnait pas de bien bons résultats. Au contraire. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais ralentis le pas jusqu'à Rose et Alice ne soit que des formes. Par moment, je regardais la forêt pour écouter les bruits. C'était toujours plus apaisant que m'écouter moi. En fait, si j'y réfléchissais bien, j'étais paumée. Mise à part ma relation avec Em, je n'avais pas encore accepté l'idée de n'être qu'une nièce pour me parents. C'était si difficile de remettre en question mes liens de parenté. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que mes parents biologiques soient mon oncle et cette tante dont j'ignorais tout ? Ça aurait été bien plus simple s'ils avaient été de parfait inconnu… Enfin, dans un sens ma mère était un point d'interrogation. Je ne l'avais jamais connu puisqu'apparemment, je l'avais tué.

-Ça te hante vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retournais vers Edward qui était adossé à un tronc d'arbre, les mains dans les poches. J'allais dire que non, je n'étais pas hanté par la vérité mais Ed ferma les yeux.

-Ne ment pas, surtout pas à moi, Isa.

Je soupirais fatiguée.

-Qui ne le serait pas, finis-je par dire. Je dois faire face à tout ce bordel sans que sache quoi faire. Je suis paumée et ça commence à sérieusement me taper sur le système, Ed. J'en ai marre. Je pensais que je finirais par l'accepter mais j'en suis toujours au même point.

Ed se redressa et s'approcha de moi pour me prendre contre lui. J'inspirais sans le vouloir. Mais Edward avait ce drôle d'effet sur moi. J'étais toujours apaisé.

-C'est bien de l'admettre, Isabella. Je ne suis pas psy, ni rien mais je peux juste te dire que tout ira mieux. J'ignore si ça te rassure mais je suis là, moi.

J'ai levé les yeux sur mon meilleur ami. J'avais envie de lui crier que oui, j'étais rassurée. Mais quelque chose me retint. Comme une peur maladive. J'avais la trouille et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Mons estomac se serra et je tentais de contrôler cette étrange impression. Encore une je maudissais la vie, d'être aussi difficile à assumer. Parce que mon problème était que je n'assumais rien. Je n'assumais pas ma nouvelle vie, mes nouveaux liens de parenté, mes sentiments… Mais, je savais surtout que si je voulais être honnête avec lui, j'aurai besoin de temps comme Rosalie en avait eu besoin. Seulement, c'était pour différentes raisons. A savoir, mon manque total de confiance en moi. Je ne savais pas de quoi j'étais capable. Je levais la tête et embrassais la joue d'Ed. Il sembla déconfit. J'eus un sourire bien malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas jouer avec lui, on pouvait plutôt voir cela comme mon premier pas. C'était terriblement implicite et je me doutais qu'Edward était loin d'imaginer ce qui pouvait dans ma tête le concernant… Il a fini par se reprendre et a attrapé ma main. Nous sommes repartis. Quand on arriva à la sortie du bois, les autres étaient assis dans l'herbe. Ils parlaient avec beaucoup d'entrain. Rosalie voulait aller à Port Angeles avec Alice et Leah. Angie ne rêvait qu'à retrouver son confort, du coup, Ben s'était dévoué bien naturellement pour la ramener à bon port. Em et Jasper s'étaient mis en tête d'aller avec les filles en ville, ce qui motiva évidemment Jacob à les suivre. Où Leah se trouvait, Jacob était. Finalement, tout le monde déposa les affaires devant le garage et tandis que la voiture Rose et celle d'Emmet démarrai, Ed et moi rentrions dans le garage le matériel. Une heure plus tard, nous avions terminé. Alors que je fermais le garage, une voiture pénétra dans l'allé. Je vis alors Marcus sortir de la voiture. Mon malaise repris le dessus et je me sentais nauséeuse. Ed comprit automatiquement et il se colla discrètement à moi. Nous n'avions plus réellement besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

-Marcus ?

-Bonjour Isabella, je suis désolée de venir à l'improviste mais, je voulais faire une surprise à Emmet…

J'avalais ma salive qui se faisait rare.

-Heu… oui, bien sûr. Tu te souviens, d'Edward Cullen ?

Marcus regarda Edward comme si il remarquait sa présence. Il s'avança et tandis la main à Ed.

-Content de te revoir, Edward.

-Moi aussi.

Edward ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que moi. Je finis par proposer à Marcus d'entrer. Il me demanda où était mes parents et je dus lui expliquer que maman était à Seattle avec Esmée pour signé des papiers.

-Tu veux dire que Renée va ouvrir sa propre galerie d'art ?

Je hochais la tête avec une certaine fierté.

-Et où se trouve mon vieux frère ?

-Au poste, il est de garde ce week-end.

Marcus me regarda sans rien dire. Je savais qu'il sentait mon hésitation constante en sa présence. Je me suis enfoncée dans le canapé encore plus mal. Ed me regarda avec une certaine crainte que je me mette peut-être à pleurer. Cela dit, au bout de 10 minutes de pur silence, je finis par m'énerver seule. Je m'en voulais de ne pas être plus courageuse et audacieuse. Ce n'était pas juste. Je m'étais promis déjà en arrivant dans cette maison que je ne serais plus cette fille ridicule qui n'avait pas des tout confiances en elle. Alors, j'ai décidé de reprendre là où je m'étais arrêtée. Je devais savoir plus. C'était ma vie après tout.

-Parles-moi d'elle.

Marcus avait pris une expression surprise qui ne le quittait plus quand je prenais la peine de lui adresser la parole. Apparemment, il était toujours étonné quand je lui parlais. Ce n'était pas si surprenant.

-La première fois que j'ai rencontré Rachel Rhodes, j'étais employé dans une boîte de communication à Seattle. Rachel était nouvelle en ville et elle ne connaissait personne. Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre comme si c'était hier. Elle était stagiaire… et elle m'avait bousculé alors qu'elle tenait son plateau de café. Tout s'est renversé sur moi. J'aurai pu l'engueulé mais en croisant son regard…

Marcus s'est tu, le regard dans le vague. Il semblait repartit des années en arrière.

-Je suis aussitôt tombé amoureux d'elle. Ses magnifique cheveux brun, ses yeux profonds, cette expression de douceur et de gentillesse qui ne la quittait jamais…

Il me détailla en me disant cela. Je me rappelais des photos trouvées dans le garage.

-Tu lui ressemble tellement, Isabella. J'ai… j'ai l'impression de la revoir quand je te vois. C'est… si dure…

Il se frotta le visage comme un perdu.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas elle mais, ton regard, c'est le sien. Vous êtes captivantes et tellement belles.

-Belles ?

J'avais toujours trouvé cette beauté normale, en comparaison de ma sœur ou de ma mère.

-Magnifique.

Marcus avait laissé le mot claqué. Il semblait inacceptable pour lui que je ne me trouve pas merveilleuse. C'était les paroles d'un père et d'un époux après tout.

-Rachel était un ange. Elle m'a appris la vie comme personne ne l'a fait et je l'ai aimé chaque jour plus fort. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'une telle personne puisse autant m'aimer. Quand on recevait un « je t'aime » d'elle, cela valait à un feu d'artifice. Mais Rachel fut encore plus merveilleuse et lumineuse le jour où Emmet est né. Elle était sans doute la femme la plus comblé de la terre. Si je l'avais trouvé magnifique quand je l'ai épousé, elle le fut encore plus quand elle m'offrit le plus cadeau qui soit, notre fils. Ça aurait dû être incommensurable lors de ta naissance, mais cette maladie avait tout gâché. Je ne crois pas que m'excuser encore une fois puisse être suffisant, mais je vais continuer à le faire. Je te demande de me pardonné, ma fille. Pardonné ma lâcheté d'homme.

Je respirais difficilement. J'étais accrochée à ses paroles. Je voulais intégrer tout dans les moindres détails. Je me forçais à inspirer profondément.

-Je peux te pardonner, mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de temps pour apprendre à assimiler l'idée que biologiquement tu es mon père. Je peux te pardonné parce que personne ne peut t'en vouloir d'avoir aimé comme un fou Rachel.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Marcus. Le pardon était un cadeau immense que je lui faisais.

-Je l'aimais si fort que vivre chaque jour sans elle est douloureux. A chaque fois que je pense à elle, je revois son regard s'éteindre. Je voyais cette petite lumière qui l'habitait toujours quitter peu à peu ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle est partie, c'est comme si j'étais mort avec elle. J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. J'ai aimé cette femme si fort qu'il me semble impossible de ne plus l'aimé pour le restant de mes jours. Je serais toujours heureux d'avoir pu l'aimer et d'avoir été aimé en retour par elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir du bonheur en repensant à elle et au frisson que j'avais quand elle me touchait. J'espère que tu aimeras comme cela. C'est un bonheur intense qu'il faut vivre. Rachel était une femme aimante et fougueuse. L'amour était toute sa vie.

J'ai inspiré très fort et j'ai glissé du canapé en tombant à genou devant cet homme qui était mon père finalement. J'ai passé mes bras autour de lui et il n'a pas hésité une seconde à me prendre contre lui. On avait pleuré tous les deux. Je ne savais pas si c'était une façon de dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour nous séparer. Je sentais enfin un lien indescriptible nous lier. Comme si, dans ma tête, je me rendais enfin compte que nous n'étions pas si étrangés que ça. Nous étions, en fait, père et fille. Je crois que ça ressemblait à un déclic. Et je comprenais surtout qu'accepter Marcus dans ma vie, ce n'était pas rejeté mon papa de la mienne. Charlie Swan était mon père autant que pouvait l'être désormais Marcus. Je me décalais doucement de Marcus.

-Toutes ses émotions ma creusé l'appétit, tu as faim ?

Marcus sourit et je me tournais vers Ed qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ce dernier m'offrit le plus beau des sourires. Tandis que Marcus entra dans la cuisine, je me tournais vers Ed. Je lui pris la main et je m'enfonçais dans ses bras.

-Merci pour tout, murmurais-je dans son coup.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, princesse.

Je souris en retour et on retrouva Marcus. On dîna assez joyeusement et quand Emmet rentra à la maison, il retrouva Marcus dans le salon. Il sembla encore plus heureux que la veille. Tous les deux partirent le restant de l'après-midi en ville pour faire une partie de basket dans le parc. Je me retrouvais avec Edward qui ne m'avait pas quitté. On monta dans ma chambre. Nous nous sommes couchés sur mon lit et j'ai posé ma tête sur son torse. Le silence n'avait rien de gênant entre nous bien au contraire. J'aurai pu rester ainsi toute la vie.

-Je t'aime, Ed.

-Moi aussi, Isa.

Je bougeais pour me reprocher encore plus que lui. On aurait dit que j'avais fait ça instinctivement. Et puis, je me demandais ce que je pourrais bien faire sans lui à mes côtés. Il m'apportait toute la force dont j'avais besoin. Sans lui finalement, je me sentais moins solide. Cela renforça un sentiment invisible qui peu à peu prenait plus de place en moi. L'amour indéfectible que j'avais pour lui. Cet amour qui grandissait toujours plus en moi. Et je commençais à comprendre que je ne pourrais pas jouer les ignorantes éternellement. Parce que bientôt, je savais que je ne pourrais me cacher face à l'évidence même que j'étais totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de mon meilleur ami.

 **Music** : Balto - Self Portrait

 _Hello ! Voici le chapitre 14 qui arrive encore plus vite que vous ne l'auriez cru, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _J'ai décidé de rattraper autant que possible mon retard… Bon bien sûr, je ne promets pas un chapitre par jour mais tant que l'inspiration est là, autant en profiter !_

 _Bon, comme d'habitude, j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous prenez du plaisir à lire ma fiction…_

 _En attendant le chapitre 15, je vous fais tout plein de bisous ! A très VITE !_


	15. Chapter 15 - Tomorrow

**CHAPITRE 15 – TOMORROW**

Pourquoi tout devait être si… compliqué ? J'avais la mauvaise impression de ne pas avoir avancé du tout. Et c'était tellement triste au final. J'aurai pu avancer et lui dire que dans mon cœur, rien n'était pareil. Mes sentiments avaient changés. Je ne pouvais plus jouer la comédie. Si bien que ça devenait insoutenable. Il aurait pu changer quelque chose, mais non. J'avais vu le changement opérer et cela était horrible. Sa copine était géniale. Je ne pouvais pas le nié. Elle était même adorable et je ne croyais pas qu'il puisse se passer d'elle un jour. Je crois que si je ne m'accrochais pas autant, j'aurai pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps tous les soirs depuis que je savais. Rosalie était la seule à savoir. Je n'avais rien dit à Em, sans doute parce qu'il était mon frère et que j'ignorais comment il réagirait. Sans doute mal. Le dire à Ed, revenait à faire une déclaration d'amour. Et si quelqu'un ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans mon cœur, c'était lui. J'avais la nausée, en imaginant qu'il découvre la vérité. Alors, je parlais à Rose. Elle passait des heures à m'écouter ou simplement me tenir compagnie quand j'avais le cafard. Le jour où Ed m'avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec Jane, la pompom girl, mon cœur s'est brisé dans ma poitrine et j'ai cru mourir. Vraiment. Mais il fallait garder la face, alors, j'ai souris et je l'ai félicité. Que faire d'autre. Je savais que si je lui disais que j'étais amoureuse de lui, ça allait foirer. Alors, j'ai fermé ma bouche. Je crois que le premier réflexe que j'ai eu en sortant de sa chambre était rejoindre Rosalie. Depuis que je savais, je vivais un peu comme une ombre en peine. Seule l'idée que j'allais être bientôt diplômé me faisait du bien.

Depuis l'anniversaire d'Emmet, un an avait passé. Nous étions tous en terminal et bien sûr, nous avions envoyé nos candidatures pour les universités. J'avais longtemps hésité sur mon avenir. Ce n'était pas rien, après tout. Et finalement, pendant l'été, j'ai fini par reconnaître l'évidence que je voulais être médecin. Après tout, je passais ma vie à prendre soin de tout le monde. Je faisais ça sans toujours m'en rendre compte et j'aimais cela. L'idée de sauver les gens me faisait du bien. Alors, j'avais postulé dans toutes les universités possibles. Et c'est un mardi matin, en plein mois d'avril que j'avais reçu la dernière de mes réponses. Depuis quelque jour, je recevais les réponses, mais j'avais décidé d'attendre pour savoir. Je voulais tout découvrir en même temps. Quand j'ai ouvert la boîte aux lettres, j'ai vu la dernière enveloppe. Je me sentais tendue mais excité. Je suis remonté dans ma chambre et je l'ai déposé dans la boîte. J'avais envie d'ouvrir mais je préférais aller courir. Je suis donc allé dans la forêt. Je ne courais plus avec Ed. Il était souvent avec Jane et moi, et bien, j'avais appris à vivre sans lui. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Au fond, cette distance était mieux pour moi et mon cœur. C'était plus facile de ne pas le voir non-stop comme avant. Ca me manquait terriblement mais si cela me permettait de ne plus souffrir, je pouvais facilement m'en accommoder. Je suis rentrée au bout d'une heure. J'ai déposé mes lettres sur le lit et j'ai observé sans oser toucher. Je me suis assise plus confortablement avant de prendre celle de Yale. Je me doutais de la réponse étant donné la petite enveloppe. Des réponses négatives arrivaient d'UCLA, John Hopkins et Yale. J'étais fébrile à l'idée d'ouvrir celle de Harvard. Quand j'ai lu félicitation, mon cœur s'est emballé. Encore plus quand j'ai remarqué dans le tas la réponse d'Oxford et Cambridge, des universités en Angleterre. Les deux meilleurs au monde avec Harvard. J'étais acceptée… Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Mon cœur battait fort et inconsciemment, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre pour voir Edward dans sa chambre. Il était dos à moi, mais cela était suffisant pour brouiller mon cœur devenu douloureux. Je ne comprenais plus comment j'avais fait pour arriver à jouer ce rôle. Je n'étais pas comme cela. Je ne me sentais plus comme la fille forte que je m'étais promis d'être en arrivant à Forks. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et j'ai fermé les yeux pour parvenir à reprendre un minimum de calme. La tempête faisait rage depuis trop longtemps dans mon cœur et dans ma tête. Peut-être était-il temps que cela cesse. Je me suis levé de mon lit et j'ai pris place à mon bureau. J'ai posé les lettres sur mon bureau. Celles d'Harvard, de Cambridge, Oxford et même la lettre de l'université de Washington. J'ai regardé mes trois options. Quand plus rien ne vous retenait, c'était beaucoup simple de choisir. Mais, tout me retenait. Tout.

« Bella…

Je me suis retournée vers la porte. Maman entra dans ma chambre. Elle semblait vouloir me demander quelque chose mais son regard s'arrêta sur les lettres. Elle était visiblement paumé, autant que moi si on y réfléchissait bien.

-Est-ce que c'est…

Je hochais la tête. Elle essayait de dire quelque chose mais en fin de compte, elle soupira et s'assit sur mon lit.

-Je peux regarder ?

Je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait m'éclairer, alors je lui ai passé les lettres et elle a lu tout. Je l'ai observé pendant dix minutes.

-Je… je suis impressionnée et fière.

-Merci.

Elle a encore jeté un œil à mes autres lettres de refus avant de me regarder.

-Tu ne sais pas où tu veux aller, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. J'hésite beaucoup.

Maman me détailla. Elle aussi semblait hésiter. Mon avenir était l'une de ses préoccupations du moment, en dehors de ma sœur et de mes frères. Bien que techniquement, Emmet n'était pas son enfant mais comme elle l'aimait comme un fils, cela ne changeait pas de nous.

-Ce sont toutes de grandes écoles…

-L'avantage dans tout cela, c'est que je peux décrocher une bourse pour étudier à Washington.

Maman soupira.

-Chérie, si c'est une question d'argent… Ton père et moi avons laissé de l'argent sur des comptes depuis que tu es bébé… Et…

Je relevais la tête, intriguée.

-J'ignore si Marcus te l'a dit mais Rachel t'a ouvert un compte épargne avant ta naissance, au cas où…

J'avais le cœur qui battait tout à coup. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que j'avais une mère biologique, pour de vrai. Auparavant, l'image que j'avais de Rachel était floue. Pour moi, elle était absente de ma vie. Alors, l'idée qu'elle ait pu penser à moi et mon avenir, me touchais. C'était beaucoup. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais une larme coula sur ma joue. Maman devait comprendre ce qui se passait dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Elle se leva et me prit contre elle. Je me levais aussi pour approfondir l'étreinte. Cependant, je finis par trouver cela difficile. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer une mère que je ne connaissais pas pour la maman qui m'avait élevée et aimé plus que tout.

-Je m'excuse, maman.

-Pourquoi, mon ange ?

Elle tira vers le lit pour qu'on s'asseye.

-Je ne peux pas pleurer Rachel devant toi, c'est déplacé…

Maman eut un sourire compatissant.

-Oui, tu as le droit, Isabella. Mon bébé, tu es ma fille. Mais Rachel reste ta mère biologique et personne ne peut nier le fait qu'elle t'aimait autant que je le peux. Elle t'a donné sa vie. C'est aussi important.

Je pinçais les lèvres en baissant les yeux. Je me rendais compte que nous n'avions jamais réellement abordé ce sujet. Depuis que j'étais au courant, nous vivions avec mais cela restait en quelque sorte tabou. Et en regardant ma maman, je me suis dit que j'avais beaucoup de chance qu'elle soit ma maman.

-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je te suis reconnaissante de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Elle resserra son étreinte et je me collais davantage à la femme qui m'avait donné tout son amour depuis le jour de ma naissance. Elle me murmura des je t'aime et je fermais les yeux comme bercée. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis une photo de moi et Edward sur le mur. C'était le jour où nous avions gagné un match de foot avec l'équipe. J'étais sur son dos et on fêtait cela comme il se devait. J'aurai dû être heureuse en repensant à ce souvenir mais, je me sentais mal. Qu'est que je me sentais niaise à ce moment-là. Je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à jouer les âmes en peine c'était inacceptable. J'en arrivais même à me détester d'être amoureuse. Je me rendais compte que ce je voulais vraiment était de m'éloigner d'ici, de lui, de tout. Partir le plus loin devenait une obligation. Je me suis éloignée de maman et j'ai frotté mon visage. Puis j'ai pris les papiers et je les ai analysés, les uns après les autres. Lorsque j'ai vu la dernière lettre d'admission, j'ai soupiré. L'évidence même se trouvait là. Maman a regarder le papier et relevée les yeux vers moi. La question n'avait plus lieu d'être puisqu'elle savait ce qu'il en était. Ma réponse était toute prise.

-Tu es certaine ?

J'allais répondre, mais je suis restée en silence la bouche entre ouverte. J'avais l'impression que si je lui disais oui, ce serait un peu définitif. Maman prit ma main et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle savait que dans tous les cas, je partirais loin. Puis elle a regardé par la fenêtre et lentement elle a hoché la tête.

-C'est à cause de lui ?

-Je…

Pourquoi avais-je envie de fondre en larme. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer tout le temps et à chaque fois qu'on parlait de lui. Mais comme je me sentais faible, j'ai fondu en larme. Dans les bras de ma mère. Elle m'a bercé encore une fois. J'avais la mauvaise impression de trop pleurer depuis un moment.

-Je sais que c'est con mais j'ai tellement mal, maman…

-Je sais, mon ange, je sais…

Elle caressa mes cheveux.

-C'est toujours le premier qui fait le plus de dégât. Quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai aussi connu ça…

-Ah… ah b-bon ?

Ma voie était coupée par mes sanglots.

-Avant de connaître ton père, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon…

-Dans le Wisconsin ?

-Exacte. J'étais jeune et naïve. Je croyais que c'était pour la vie mais pour être honnête, on était si jeune. Moi je rêvais du monde, lui ne pensait qu'à reprendre la ferme de son père. Alors quand je suis partie à Chicago pour mes études, et bien, on s'est quitté.

-Tu veux dire, qu'il t'a quitté juste parce que tu voulais faire autre chose que fermière ?

-Si on veut. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de la ville et moi, je ne supportais plus la campagne. Ca été vraiment difficile. On s'est quitté avant que je ne prenne le train. J'ai été inconsolable longtemps et à vrai dire, c'est Esmée qui m'a sauvé la vie. Elle m'a supporté et en plus, elle m'a permis de rencontrer ton père.

Je l'écoutais captivée.

-Ah oui ?

Maman eut un sourire amusé en repensant à tout cela.

-Esmée et moi sommes allées à une fête d'étudiant et je ne sais comment, elle s'est retrouvée au commissariat de police. Comme elle avait peur d'appeler ses parents, elle m'a téléphoné. Je suis donc allée la recherché et je suis tombée sur Charlie. Un amour. Je vais t'avouer que j'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre. Ca été une évidence pour nous deux. Il m'a invité à boire un café, la semaine suivante et puis, je crois que tu connais la suite.

Elle arborait un magnifique sourire et je ne pouvais que l'imiter.

-Du coup, ma chérie, je sais que là maintenant tu es triste mais tu trouveras quelqu'un fait pour toi. Un homme bien qui t'aimera aussi fort.

J'inspirais apaisé par ses paroles. Puis je pris maman contre moi. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais sans elle dans ma vie. Ce ne serait pas pareil. Maman s'est décalée et m'a jaugé. Elle voulait savoir mais je ne voulais pas lui dire. J'avais l'impression que je pourrais encore changer d'avis. Cependant, je mourais d'envie de lui dire. Je recherchais son approbation.

-Harvard.

Un immense sourire se plaqua sur son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre. Je baissais les yeux sur nos mains liés et je ne pus que me sentir un peu mieux. Ca me faisait presque oublier mon béguin. Finalement, je ne pouvais combattre l'impossible. Nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. Si Ed aimait Jane, je savais que ce n'était pas pour rien. Il semblait être sincère quand il me disait qu'elle lui plaisait terriblement. Maman me laissa pour rejoindre papa. Elle allait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Au final, à part mes parents, seul Emmet et Rose savaient. J'avais pris la décision de vivre les derniers mois de cours dans la confidence. Je ne voulais plus me confier à Ed. Il n'était plus vraiment mon meilleur ami depuis le moment où j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Je ne pouvais pas non plus combattre mes sentiments, surtout s'ils étaient là. Je savais au fond, que je devrais lui dire, un jour. Mais je ne pouvais me livrer alors qu'Ed sortait avec Jane. C'était impensable. Si Rosalie m'avait entendue penser, elle m'aurait giflé avant de me crier qu'on s'en foutait qu'il soit en couple. Elle aurait aussi dit qu'il n'était pas amoureux mais ça ne changeait rien. Je ne voulais pas lui dire. Sans doute, parce que je souhaitais me raccrocher à ce qui restait de notre relation. Bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils étaient abîmés et quasiment inexistant. Comment tout cela était-il arrivé ? Il y avait à peine un an, nous étions plus proches que jamais et là, c'était à peine si nous nous parlions. En fait, j'avouais que ça, c'était ma faute. J'avais un peu coupé les ponts, moi-même. Lui, subissait mes insécurités qui consistaient à ne pas assumer. Assumer que j'étais amoureuse et que je voulais plus qu'une amitié.

 **Music :** Echos – Tomorrow

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?_

 _C'était le chapitre 15 et j'espère toujours autant qu'il aura répondu à vos attentes…_

 _Le chapitre 16 arrive normalement cette semaine… Au plus tard, mardi prochain. En attendant, je vous fais d'énorme bisous et à très bientôt !_

 _PS : Merci pour vos commentaires, je nous dirais jamais comme je suis reconnaissante de votre soutiens, c'est tellement incroyable de votre part ! Mille fois MERCI ! Bisous !_


	16. Chapter 16 - High Hopes

**CHAPITRE 16 – HIGH HOPES**

Je savais que plus l'année avançait, plus j'avais l'impression de vivre avec des regrets. Vivre en cachant la vérité et pour cela, je faisais des nuits blanches. Je me sentais coupable. Plus particulièrement, lorsqu'Edward voulait plaisanter avec moi et qu'au lieu de le suivre dans ses pitreries, je faisais la coincé. A une époque, j'aurai été la première à rire. Aujourd'hui, j'avais plutôt l'impression de laisser la place à Jane. Il m'arrivait parfois de rêver que j'étais coincé dehors, dans le froid, et personne ne me laissaient entrer dans la cantine. Je devais regarder tous mes amis rire ensemble avec Jane. Ça avait tendance à me faire soupirer parce que je me trouvais stupide. Je savais que, justement et contrairement à mes impressions, Jane ne faisait l'unanimité dans la bande. Rosalie s'attachait toujours aussi fermement à ses idées reçus sur les pompom girls à l'instar de Leah qui faisait pratiquement tout le temps la moue en présence de l'intruse. Alice faisait semblant de rien. Je crois qu'elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle semblait vivre à des années lumières de nous. Dire que son cœur n'était pas perdu dans la contemplation de Jasper, n'était idiot. J'ignorais encore si elle l'aimait très sincèrement où alors cela ne restait qu'un béguin d'adolescente. Je ne jouais plus au mêle tout. Sans doute qu'en fin de compte, vivre sa vie s'avérait plus intense et difficile. Depuis que mes origines biologique m'étaient tombé dessus, l'année dernière, j'avais pris conscience que je ne vivais pas du tout ma vie à 100% par le passé et que je ne la consacrais qu'au bien être de ma famille et de mes amis. Je suppose que j'avais grandi et que ça expliquait pourquoi je vivais ma vie. Je me préoccupais encore de mes proches mais plus autant qu'avant.

Nous étions à un mois d'être diplômés. On passait plus de temps dans nos bouquins. Les examens se préparaient et tout le monde se raccrochaient au pause à la cantine pour avoir l'impression d'avoir un semblant de vie sociale. Heureusement que nous étions voisin avec la famille Cullen, sinon Emmet ne pourrait plus sa Rose. Contrairement à Leah qui devait profiter au maximum de Jake. En fait, Leah devait réussir ses examens pour pouvoir profiter de la bourse qu'elle avait reçu. Du coup, elle était sans cesse sur les nerfs et c'était Jane qui prenait tout dans le dos. Bah oui. Leah était trop sympa pour le faire en direct. Je crois que c'était principalement parce qu'Ed était notre ami et qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser avec son mauvais caractère. Dans ces moment-là, j'étais réellement heureuse de les connaître tous. Ils étaient sans exceptions des amours bourrés de crème. Et plus j'avançais et plus je me disais que ce déménagement était probablement la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. J'avais soudain envie de remercie mon père d'avoir reçu cette promotion. Un cadeau du ciel.

Comme à chaque fin d'année au lycée, il y avait le fameux bal de promo. Un bal. De promo. Cela signifiait robe, costume hors de prix, limousine pour les plus traditionnel, ponch au goût douteux et enfin, les cavaliers. J'étais mal fichu. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Je savais que je serai seule et l'idée d'accompagner mon frère et Rosie ne m'enchantait guère. Elle avait été gentille de le proposer mais honnêtement, je ne voulais pas passer la soirée à porter la chandelle pour eux. Alors, j'entrevoyais depuis un moment l'option glace au chocolat dans mon lit devant Big Bang Theory ou Grey's Anatomie. Je ne savais encore quelle série. C'était triste à pleurer, pas vrai ? Je me faisais rire toute seule tellement je me trouvais pathétique. De toute façon, même si il arrivait un miracle pour lequel un garçon venait à m'inviter, je savais que je ne pourrais pas. La seule personne que je voulais, était prise. Alors autant renoncer plutôt que regarder mon (ex-)meilleur ami s'embrasser avec sa « merveilleuse » copine. Il ne fallait pas négliger les répercutions que ça aurait sur moi, je pourrai en vomir tellement ça me dégoute. En y repensant, je me dégoûtais moi-même. Encore une fois, j'étais pathétique à en pleurer. Triste comme tout. Pourquoi la vie était aussi merdique ? Bon peut-être pas tout à fait merdique (repensons à mon admission dans les plus universités) mais un petit peu, non ? Bref, je me confortais dans l'idée que je n'aurai pas à assister à cela. Puisque je passerai une grande soirée en tête à tête avec le docteur Karev. Ahah ! Tellement plus virile qu'un pseudo lycéen en costume louer. Oui, tellement plus homme… Pouah ! Je tombais plus bas que terre. Je devais arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et vivre comme je le voulais sans me préoccupé des autres. Voilà tout. J'aurai aimé que ce soit plus simple mais je me trouvais encore loin de mon idéal. Celui de la fille forte. Si j'avais été cette fille, je ne serais pas couchée sur le lit de camps les yeux grands ouvert pour réfléchir comme une folle à ce qui clochait dans ma vie. Je devrais dormir comme Rose le faisait. La soirée pyjama s'était finie quand Rosalie s'était endormie alors qu'on parlait. Je fini par me lasser. Ne faire que penser au lieu de dormir m'ennuyait profondément. Alors je suis descendu dans la cuisine. Je trouvais Ed plongé dans le frigo. Je me suis figée parce que ça faisait un moment que je l'évitais comme la peste. Je ne savais quoi faire. Mais comme j'avais soif, je me suis résolue à faire ce que j'avais prévu. Edward m'a alors remarqué et il y eut un putain de blanc. Je me sentais si conne de la situation que je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il a pris deux verres et il m'a servi de l'eau. Tout en silence. Je détestais cela. Je détestais vivre cela. Edward était tout pour moi, amoureuse ou pas. Il m'avait soutenu quand mon monde s'effondrait et que je ne comprenais plus rien à rien. Il avait été le meilleur. Du coup, cela augmenta mon inconfort et ma mauvaise conscience. Je devais lui dire. Dire quoi au juste ? Je t'aime ? Je suis tellement amoureuse de toi que je pourrais en crever ? Non mais non. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça maintenant. Surtout pas au beau milieu de la nuit. Je regrettais qu'il soit mon meilleur ami. Dans quel cas, ça aurait été tellement plus simple si nous n'avions pas été aussi proches. Je me suis assise à table et il s'est mis en face. Son regard était figé dans la contemplation de la baie vitrée. J'ai dû m'empêcher de le fixer. Parce que Ed m'attirait et c'était impossible de ne pas l'admette. Je savais que ne pas être près de lui comme avant était difficile et devenait douloureux mais Ed était avec Jane. Tandis que moi, je n'étais que son amie. C'était toujours aussi triste. J'ai fixé mon verre mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de sentir les tourbillons qui animaient mon estomac. L'amour c'était parfois de la merde.

-Et puis, merde !

J'ai sursauté en voyant Ed se lever et sortir dans le jardin en trombe. J'ai senti l'air frais de la nuit me frapper. Il ne faisait pas froid mais pas chaud non plus. Cependant, je tremblais légèrement. Je crois que les frissons ne venaient pas de la brise. Mais plutôt de ma capacité à me sentir amoureuse en sa présence. Toujours plus amoureuse. C'était si fou de ressentir tout cela alors que je n'étais qu'une fille. J'avais l'impression que je l'aimais comme si j'avais un cœur énorme. Mais je me rendais compte qu'Ed souffrait de la situation. Alors, je l'ai rejoint. C'était plus un réflexe qu'une véritable décision. Je l'ai trouvé assis sur la balançoire au fond du jardin. J'ai pris la seconde balançoire et j'ai un peu bougé. Je voulais faire taire mon cœur et mon ventre. Je devais me calmer parce que ça devenait insoutenable. Il gardait le regard résolument sur le chêne au fond du jardin.

-Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. Je sais que tu ne me le diras pas. Sans doute parce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu m'évites depuis des mois. Néanmoins, j'aimerai savoir ce que j'ai fait, Isa.

J'ai soupiré. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-C'est à cause Jane ? Je sais que vous ne lui fait pas confiance à cause de son statuts mais franchement…

J'ai secoué la tête. De un, je ne voulais pas cracher le morceau et de 2, je ne voulais pas me jeter à l'eau. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui et je ne sais pas si c'était mon regard ou pas, mais il fronça les sourcilles. J'avais la mauvaise impression qu'Ed avait compris. Même si il ne le savait pas encore. C'était une sorte de 2e sens. Bien qu'ici, ce n'était pas tellement un avatage. Savoir qu'il se pouvait qu'Edward sache avait tendance à me stresser et mon estomac ne pouvait pas survivre à tout cela. De même que mon faible cœur. Il a grogné attisant ma surprise. J'ai sursauté en le regardant.

-Tu… est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal en sortant avec Janie ?

J'ai baissé les yeux, un peu prise par ma honte récurrente. Parce que oui, j'avais eu mal quand il me l'avait annoncé, mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir sous prétexte que je l'aimais.

-Tu vois cela comme une traitrise en dépit de ce qu'à fait Tanya à ma sœur ?

J'ouvrais grand les yeux. Il pensait vraiment que tel était mon point de vue. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait deux discussions différentes.

-Quoi ? Non…

-Je sais que Tanya est la pire pourriture qui soit mais je ne cautionnerai jamais son comportement vis-à-vis de toi, Rose et Leah. Mais Jane est différente et j'ai appris à la connaître. J'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas comme ces idiotes. Elle… elle n'aime pas tout ce qu'elles font.

Je soupirais.

-Va-t-on réellement parler de cela, maintenant ?

J'étais lasse de tourner autour du pot. Et plus on avançait et moins, je voulais lui cacher la vérité. Ça devenait une évidence que mentir ou ne rien ne pouvait pas m'apporter ce dont j'avais besoin. Je repensais à l'université et je comprenais que si je voulais commencer mon « avenir » correctement, j'aurai besoin d'honnêteté. Et si être honnête nécessitait de lui dire mes sentiments les plus profond, alors je le ferais. Tôt ou tard. Ed m'a observé sans comprendre. Je le trouvais perdue et à sa place, je l'aurai surement été.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, soufflais-je en éructant. Je ne me sens pas la force de parler d'elle, ce soir. Je ne me sens pas assez résistance pour supporter d'entendre ses louanges.

-Dis-le.

Je fronçais les sourcilles. Je ne comprenais pas.

-Quoi…

-Dis-le, Isa.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je tremblais si fort que je serais les doigts autour de la corde. J'avais peur. C'était faire face pour de vrai. La réalité me semblait loin auparavant. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas.

-Dis…Le…Maintenant !

-Non !

-Isabella !

-Je t'aime ! C'est bon, t'es content ? Tu voulais tant savoir maintenant, tu sais que je suis amoureuse de toi, que je t'aime tant que j'ai l'impression d'être une grosse tarée. A quoi bon, je te l'aurai dit si tu étais toi-même amoureux de Jane ? Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, mais maintenant que tu le souhaitais, ça y est, tu le sais !

Je respirais fort comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Ed était figé. J'avais l'impression que l'information n'était pas encore arrivé jusqu'à son cerveau. J'avais envie de m'enfuir. Mais comment s'en aller après avoir dit cela. En voyant son regard, je compris qu'il n'attendait pas que je dise cela. Il s'attendait à ce que je dise que je n'aimais pas Jane, que ça me faisait chier qu'il sorte avec elle et dans un sens, c'était vrai. Je soupirais. Son manque de réaction me stressait mais je ne me laissais pas bouffer par la peur. Dans ma tête, se jouait la phrase « fille forte, fille forte ». C'était la seule façon pour moi de me sentir encourager. Alors je me suis levée et j'ai passé une main fébrile dans les cheveux. Pourquoi ce n'était pas plus simple.

-Ecoute, je ne t'oblige à rien. Tu devais savoir et dans un sens, je te le devais. Tu es important dans ma vie même sans être la personne dont je suis amoureuse. Tu m'as soutenu dans les pires moments et je t'en serais reconnaissante à jamais. Tu m'as donné beaucoup mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je me suis tue pour respirer parce que dans mon empressement, j'avais cessé d'aspirer de l'air. Maintenant que je lui disais sans crainte, j'avais le besoin de tout dire. Et comme je voulais tout lui dire, je m'acharnais.

-Je suis amoureuse de toi. Et te regarder vivre heureux avec Jane, c'est trop. Je veux plus que tout que tu sois heureux, que tu ais tout ce que tu désir et je sais que si je reste près de toi, je n'en sortirais pas indemne. Je crois que… que… qu'il est temps de mettre un terme, à nous. Je suis désolée, Edward. Je ne peux plus.

J'avais une horrible envie de pleurer. Mais comme un leitmotiv, « fille forte » continuait de résonner dans ma tête et ça me permettais de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Je craignais qu'il m'en veuille. Mais, je supposais que la vie était plus souvent merdique que douce et belle. Alors, j'ai regardé Ed avec le cœur serré. Il était paumé et il regardait le sol. Moi, j'ai décidé de rentré. Je ne voulais plus le sentir tout près de moi. C'était dur émotionnellement et physiquement. S'il avait été encore mon meilleur ami, je l'aurai pris dans mes bras et j'aurai pleuré avec lui toute la nuit. Comme le lui avait déjà fait pour moi. Plusieurs fois. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux que ça se passe ainsi. Je n'aurai pas aimé pleuré devant lui ou l'entendre me dire que ce n'était réciproque. Il m'avait déjà dit qu'il m'aimait. Mais c'était en pure amitié. Et en plus ici, je venais de le mettre dos au mur. Alors qu'il avait Jane et du coup, je ne me sentais que plus coupable pour cela. Je suis retournée dans la chambre où Rose dormait à poing fermé. Je me suis couchée sur le matelas et j'ai attendue qu'Ed passe devant la porte pour oser respirer. Il l'a fait une heure plus tard et j'étais quasiment certaine qu'il n'allait pas dormir à cause de moi. J'ai fixé le plafond. Je me sentais fébrile et mal à l'aise. Je ne me sentais pas forcément mieux. J'aurai pu, cela aurait été retiré un poids de mes épaules, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple parce que j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami. Le sommeil me tomba dessus quand je fus suffisamment épuisé pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond sans rêve.

Quand je me suis réveillée, le lendemain, Rosalie était debout devant son armoire. Elle était joyeuse et bien que j'avais l'intention de lui dire tout, je décidais de ne pas le faire. Une personne malheureuse était plus que suffisant. Je me suis donc refugier dans le mensonge en faisant mine que tout allait parfaitement bien. Je ne croisais pas Ed. J'aurai dû être soulagé mais c'était faux. J'avais peur qu'il soit mal. Finalement, il a fini par apparaitre le lundi matin à la cantine. Jane collée à lui à la table. J'étais avec Angie et on parlait de l'examen final de math. Elle allait vers la table et quand je vis Ed, j'ai ralentis. J'avais la peur au ventre. C'était la première fois que je le voyais depuis que je lui avais dit. Je me suis collé à le plus loin possible à table et j'ai plongé dans mes pates. Emmet et Rosalie ne tardèrent pas à débarquer avec Jake et Alice. Leah était arrivé en même temps que Ben. Et très vite, tout le monde se mit à parler. Je restais silencieuse mais j'avais envie de sortir de cette pièce. La sensation qu'il était là, me rendait nauséeuse et je ne parvenais à contrôler les trémolos dans mon estomac. J'ai fini par ne plus supporter et je suis partie sans un mot. J'ai jeté mon plateau et j'ai foncé à la toilette. Comment cela pouvait être si difficile ? J'ai passé de l'eau sur mon visage et j'ai tenté de calculer le temps qu'il me restait avant le diplôme. En comptant, je réalisais que les examens était dans une semaine et qu'après, je n'aurais plus à subir comme je le faisais si bien. Une véritable victime. Le reste de l'après- midi, je savais que Rosalie me cherchait avec les filles, mais j'avais tout fais pour les fuir. Je ne voulais pas leur dire qu'Ed était au courant. Sans doute parce que ce n'était pas réciproque et que je ne voulais pas qu'elles jouent aux amies tristes. Alors, dès que les cours furent terminés, j'ai rejoint Bianca sur le parking et je suis rentrée. Bien sûr, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre et j'ai tenté d'étudier mais une heure plus tard, Rosalie a débarquée dans ma chambre comme une folle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe que tu ne me dis pas, Bella.

-Rien du tout. Il n'y a rien.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule Swan, sinon je vais aller chercher ton frère pour te faire cracher le morceau.

Je soupirais. Si Emmet savait, il serait comme un grand frère. Chiant.

-Ok. Dis-je en tournant mon fauteuil vers elle. Je lui ai tout dit.

Rose a semblé mettre une éternité pour comprendre de quoi je parlais.

-Tu veux dire que tu lui as fait ta déclaration ?

Je hochais la tête.

-Mais quand ?

-Samedi, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors, je suis descendue dans la cuisine et il était là. On est sorti prendre l'air.

-Et tu lui as dis.

-Oui, sauf que ce n'est pas réciproque.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Non, Rose. Je lui ai tout avoué. Il ne m'a rien dit et après, je suis rentrée. Si c'était réellement réciproque, aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas venu manger avec Jane à la cantine.

-Mais enfin, je ne…

-S'il te plait, Rose. Ne dis rien. C'est assez humiliant et triste comme ça. En plus, je te jure que si je reçois ta pitié, je ne te reparle plus jamais. Il ne m'aime pas comme ça, tant pis. Je n'ai qu'à passer à autre chose. De toute manière, dès que j'ai mon diplôme, je pars à Cambridge.

-A Cambridge ?

-Je ne l'ai dit qu'à mes parents, mais j'ai été reçu à Harvard et on m'a invité à suivre des cours d'été, comme des cours préparatoire…

-Donc, on ne pourra même pas passer l'été ensemble ?

Rosalie semblait triste et je me sentais un peu coupable de ne pas tenir ma promesse. J'avais promis que je passerai mon dernier été avec eux. Mais, je ne pouvais pas, c'était au-dessus de mes capacités.

-Je t'avoue que je suis déçu mais, je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus trop te retrouver avec mon petit con de frère. Celui-là si je le coince…

-Non, ne te mêle pas de ça ! S'il ne m'aime pas, je ne peux l'obliger à avoir des sentiments qu'il n'a pas… C'est comme si j'obligeais Em à te détester… Ce n'est pas loyal, ni possible. De toute façon, je vais partir à l'autre bout du pays et commencer une relation maintenant –si ça avait été possible- est ridicule.

Rosalie a tenté de me contredire mais elle s'est résignée. De toute manière, comme je lui disais, c'était trop tard pour faire quoique ce soit.

 **Music :** Kadoline – High Hopes

Hello tout le monde!

Vous allez bien ? C'était le chapitre 16 Et comme vous vous en doutez, la fin s'annonce tout doucement… Je ne vous dis pas quand mais je crois que ça va arriver assez vite…

Je vous préviens pour que vous vous prépariez psychologiquement, on ne sait jamais !

En attendant le chapitre 17, je vous fais d'énorme bisous et à très viteeee !


	17. Chapter 17 - You And Me

**CHAPITRE 17 – YOU AND ME**

Je n'avais réellement pas prévu d'y aller mais j'ai trouvé la robe dans ma penderie avec un mot. « Félicitation pour ton entrée à Harvard. Rachel aurait été si fière de toi… Cette robe est le cadeau qu'elle rêvait de t'offrir. Vit une soirée de rêve. Avec tout mon amour, Marcus. »

Était-ce bizarre de vouloir pleurer en lisant cela ? J'avais céder à mon père biologique et ce cadeau, c'était magique. Je rentrais de chez Rosalie. Elle s'était préparée toute l'après-midi pour le bal. Et bien sûr, elle voulait que je l'aide. J'avais alors passé la journée à la coiffé. Faire des boucles, mettre du spray pour garder le tout en place, mettre de l'eyeliner ou encore appliquer son blush. J'étais fatiguée et quand, je suis enfin partie après avoir assuré que je ne voulais pas aller me dandiner dans le gymnase de l'école, j'ai remarqué la robe. Maman était dans l'entrée de ma chambre, les bras croisée.

« Tu sais qu'il est encore temps, dit-elle avec un sourire conspiratrice.

Je levais les sourcilles.

-Tu étais au courant ? Demandais-je mais en voyant son regard, j'ai compris que oui, bien entendue.

-Si tu te prépares maintenant, je peux encore te conduire.

Je me tournais vers la robe en mousseline bleu ciel. Les épaules avec des brillant et du tulle qui tombait. Elle avait dû couter chère. Je me mordis les lèvres en repensant à la raison qui m'empêchait d'y aller. C'était stupide et aussi, ridicule. Maman posa la main sur mon épaule et son silence suffit à me faire comprendre que ne pas y aller était comme rater quelque chose de géniale. Juste à cause d'un maudit chagrin d'amour.

-Ecoute, Isabella, tu es une fille forte. Tu ne dois pas t'arrêter de vivre à cause d'un garçon qui n'a pas compris à quel point tu es merveilleuse. Dans cette histoire, il a de la chance que ce soit lui que tu ais choisis. Et s'il ne l'a pas compris, c'est lui qui va beaucoup perdre.

-Mais, il m'a beaucoup soutenu. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas m'aimer de cette façon.

-Sans doute, mais justement, ne baisse pas les bras. Vit plus fort, vit plus grand. Et ce bal, c'est l'occasion de vivre pleinement. Profite de tes amis, c'est la dernière fois que tu seras avec eux avant ton départ de lundi.

J'avais un peu oublié que je m'en allais lundi. Encore une fois, j'avais omis de prévenir mes amis.

-Tu as raison, maman. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

-Je t'aiderai ensuite.

Je hochais la tête avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je m'appliquais à laver mes cheveux et une fois dans ma chambre, maman me maquilla. C'était plaisant d'être pour une fois la poupée. Maman passa une broche dans mes cheveux et laissa mes boucles tomber dans mon dos. J'enfilais la robe avec beaucoup de plaisir. On se sentait comme une princesse dans ces moments. Maman a soulevé mes cheveux tendrement et elle m'a contemplé.

-Tu n'as pas connu Rachel, mais là, tu lui ressemble tellement.

Je souris et on descendit dans l'entrée. Papa avait sorti l'appareil photo et il m'adresse un sourire lumineux en m'observant. J'ai inspiré parce que je me sentais si bien. Et je me rendais compte que quand je serais parti, ils allaient me manqué tous les deux. Papa prit des photos et maman m'emmena au bal. Avant que je sorte de la voiture, elle m'assura que si je voulais m'en aller, il suffisait que je lui envoie un message. Elle a passé une main douce sur mon visage et m'a dit de m'amuser. J'ai marché jusqu'au gymnase. Le bruit de la musique s'entendait jusque dehors. Je ne doutais pas que les gens s'amusent. J'ai hésité à entrer. J'étais stressée à l'idée de le voir. Mais je pouvais gâcher ce dernier moment avec mes amis. Ils avaient été à la base de tout. Ils m'avaient changé, m'avait aidé à grandir et surtout, à voir le monde autrement. Ils m'avaient appris que donner ne signifiait pas perdre. Bien au contraire, on devenait plus riche de générosité. Pour cela, je ne devais pas me miner. Alors, je suis entrée. La salle était méconnaissable. Des draps parcourraient la pièce, avec des couleurs pastel, des lumières tamisées, des décorations mignonne et une ambiance chaleureuse. J'ai regardé autour de moi. Bien sûr, les gens me regardaient par curiosité. En général, on ne venait pas seule. J'ai repéré Em et Rose qui dansaient comme des fous sur « We are Young ». Je souris amusée, ils avaient un peu zinzin comme à leur habitude en comparaison de Ben bougeaient plus discrètement avec Angela. Alice qui était assise à une table me fit signe joyeusement. Je la rejoignis.

-Tu es venue, s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-En effet, dis-je en la détaillant. Tu es magnifique, Ali.

Elle regarda son jupon rouge en souriant.

-Merci, toi aussi, tu es incroyable. Elle est super ta robe.

-Un cadeau de Marcus.

Elle hocha la tête. Puis, je regardais où se trouvait Jasper. Et j'eus un regret immense. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise énorme. Me mêler de leur histoire avait été une erreur. Si je n'avais rien dit à Alice, peut-être ne serait-elle pas venue avec un mec de seconde, que je ne connaissais pas et qui au lieu de danser avec elle, se trouvait dans un coin avec une autre fille. J'ai décidé de réparer les dégâts dont j'étais responsable.

-Al…

Elle regardait Jasper distraitement et en m'entendant, elle tourna le regard vers moi, intéressée.

-Je… je voudrais que tu me pardonnes.

-De quoi ?

-De m'être mêlé de ton histoire avec Jasper. Je n'avais pas à te dire quoi faire. Si je n'avais rien dit, peut-être que toi et mon frère…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Bella.

Elle me fixait avec ses grands yeux clairs. Ils semblaient durs et impériales.

-Tu m'as donnée ton avis et je suis reconnaissante que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi. Mais, si j'ai décidé de ne rien tenté avec Jasper, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'est ma décision.

Elle regarda alors Jasper de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Je pense que je dois te le dire, maintenant.

Je fronçais les sourcilles, sans comprendre.

-Ton frère et moi, commença t'-elle. On est… comment dire ça… C'est, disons, mon « sex friend » ?

Je buguais. Elle avait vraiment dit ça ?

-Quoi ?

-On s'est retrouvé, cet été à un festival de musique, et de fil en aiguille… Ben, c'est arrivé. Et c'était chaud. Alors, heu, on a continué.

J'ai mis quelques secondes pour comprendre. Et puis, je me suis résignée.

-Et, tu es toujours amoureuse ?

-J'en sais rien, on n'en jamais parlé. Mais, tu vois, ici, on va être diplômée et je serais à L.A.

-Et lui…

-Il part à New-York. Du coup, même si ça se concrétisai, impossible de prédire si ça pourrait marché.

Je respirais plus fort. Je me rendais compte qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui avais des problèmes sentimentaux. De toute façon, c'était le lot quotidien de beaucoup de monde. Avant que Rose ne soit avec Em, il y avait eu une grande marche. D'ailleurs, c'était dur de déterminé s'ils comptaient vraiment se mettre ensemble. Et puis, j'ai repensé à ma situation en me disant qu'on devait vivre sans regret.

-Va le voir, dis-je en fixant Rosalie et Emmet rire.

-Pardon ?

J'ai tourné la tête vers Alice qui semblait perdue.

\- Ecoutes ton cœur, Al. Tu t'en fous de savoir si vous allez survivre à vos études. Va le voir et vis ta vie à fond. Les regrets sont pour les froussardes ou les couillons. Nous, on est des filles fortes.

Je ne sais pas ce qui retenait mon amie. Du coup, je l'ai poussé en direction de Jasper. Elle était si surprise qu'elle a bien failli renverser un couple en train de danser. Puis, j'eus l'impression que petit à petit l'information s'imposait à elle. Et elle marcha à la rencontre Jasper. Ils sont sortis et j'ai observé un moment la porte qui venait de se fermé. Je suis presque morte quand j'ai croisé le regard profond d'Edward. Il m'a regardé de l'autre côté de la piste emprisonnée dans les bras de Jane. Je me sentais un peu conne parce qu'il me donnait l'impression d'être choqué. Ne me dites pas que c'était la robe. Foutaise. On n'était pas dans un de ces films pour ados attardés. Cependant, cela ne me poussa pas à réagir et je suis restée droite comme un « i ». Impossible de me bouger. Mes jambes restaient désespérément collées au sol. J'ai fermé les yeux. C'était drôle parce que finalement, cela ressemblait à un film. La musique qui passait –« You and Me » de ce Dj dont, j'avais oublié le nom- captait exactement mes sensations. Je me sentais prise au piège pourtant, on ne faisait que se regardé à travers la pièce. Mais c'était comme si nous n'étions qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Je crois que j'aurai pu rester ainsi des heures si Rosalie ne m'avait pas sauté dessus avec Leah. Elle semblait sincèrement heureuse de me voir. Je me suis concentrée sur elle, voulant oublier un instant ce qui se passait alors. Je me suis retrouvée collé entre mes amies sur la piste de dance. L'entrain était roi et personne ne semblaient tristes. On riait tous et Jake nous offrit même une petite chorée ridicule de la dance des canards. A mourir de rire. Ed s'était joint et cela se passa toujours dans la tension mais honnêtement, je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais pas subir alors que je n'étais pas là pour ça. A un certain moment, Rose était avachit sur une chaise en train de masser ses pieds. Tout le monde vit cela comme le moment de partir. Alors, je me retrouvais à l'arrière de la voiture d'Emmet. Une fois garée dans l'allée de la maison, je les laissais dans leurs bulles d'amour pour rentrer. Mes parents semblaient déjà couchés et à peine avais-je posé un pied dans la cuisine que mon portable vibra. Le nom d'Edward était affiché et j'ai hésité à répondre.

« Est-ce qu'on peut se parler ?

Je soupirais. Je n'aimais pas trop parler avec lui en ce moment. La dernière fois, disons que ça n'avait pas tournée comme je le voulais. Mais je me suis résignée.

-D'accord, dans mon jardin.

-Je t'attends, dans ce cas.

Je raccrochais et déposais mon réticule sur la table de la cuisine. Je vis sur la terrasse la silhouette sombre d'Edward. D'une main tremblante, j'ai ouvert la porte-fenêtre. J'ai avancé jusqu'à lui. Il semblait si dur dans la lumière tamisée de la cuisine. Il m'a regard aussi intensément que lors du bal et je me suis sentie mourir encore une fois sous les tremblements de mon cœur. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il a levé le bras et à poser la paume de sa main contre ma joue. Mon cœur palpita plus fort, mon estomac disparu sous l'envol des papillons. J'aurai pu tomber mais j'ai tenu bon. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Le silence devenait douloureux à la fin. Je voulais enfin une réponse. Mais il ne semblait pas disposé à le faire. Une réponse de lui. Juste une.

-Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui.

-Non. Je l'ai vraiment dit.

Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il a levé la tête vers le ciel et sa main semblait s'attaché à moi comme on s'attache à une Boué de secours.

-Pourquoi tout doit toujours être compliqué ?

Je m'étais déjà posé mille fois cette question.

-Je l'ignore.

Il a serré les lèvres et a plongé dans mes bras. Instinctivement, j'ai répondu à cette étreinte. Au plus profond de moi, il restait mon meilleur ami.

-Je suis désolée, chuchotais-je dans son cou.

Il a légèrement relevé la tête.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi tu dois toujours t'excuser ?

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Je supposais que c'était comme ça.

-Tu ne peux pas être désolé pour ça. C'est comme ça.

J'avais l'impression que quelque chose brillait de mille feux dans ses yeux tant ils étaient lumineux.

-Mais toi, tu ne pas répondu.

Comme si il avait peur, il a replongé contre moi. Il respirait difficilement.

-Tu as si peur de me blesser. Mais crois-moi, tu seras soulagé.

Il ne réagit pas. Je posais ma tête contre lui et regardait le ciel comme si cela me sauverait. Mais j'étais simplement perdu. A tout jamais. Que faut-il faire quand tout semble perdu ? Abandonné ou bien se battre ? J'avais l'impression de perdre quoique soit mon choix. Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec cela. C'était impossible. S'il ne pouvait pas me le dire, tant pis. Je ne pouvais pas le faire pour lui. Mais son silence, parlait de lui-même et personne ne pouvait ignorer que la réciprocité était nulle. Un zéro faisait l'affaire. J'ai décidé pour lui. Pour moi aussi. S'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer comme je le voulais, et bien, je ne pouvais pas laisser notre histoire se dégrader avec autant de force.

-Ecoutes, malgré tout, tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux que ton bonheur comme je suis sûr, que toi aussi, tu ne veux que le mien. Alors, tu comprendras que je ne peux plus.

Je me suis doucement décalé de lui et j'avais l'impression en voyant son regard qu'il était malheureux. Mais il ne dit rien. Au contraire. Il resta silencieux. C'est comme si son cœur voulait parler mais que sa voie avait disparue. C'était comme ça. J'ai serré la mâchoire. J'avais encore un espoir qu'il dise quelque chose. Ça n'arriva pas et après un dernier regard, je suis rentrée. J'ai vite rejoint ma chambre et une fois ma robe retiré, j'ai fondu en larme. La simplicité ne semblait pas être de pair avec ma vie. Je venais de réellement perdre mon meilleur ami, juste pour… juste pour sortir mon cœur de la mélancolie.

Et si, finalement, c'était à ça que se résumait ma relation avec Edward. Je sais que je l'aimerai toujours et c'était pour ça, que je devais partir. Mon départ prenait tout son sens et peut-être même que la distance aurait raison de mon amour. Cependant, je sentais que ne pas avoir reçu de réponse resterait comme une espèce d'interrogation qui me hanterait le restant de mes jours. Parce que je ne cesserais jamais de chercher une réponse.

 **Music:** Disclosure – You and Me

 _Hola everybody_ _Comment vous allez? J'espère que tout va bien pour vous._

 _Le chapitre 17 est donc arrivé. A t'-il répondu à vos attentes ?_

 _La suite arrive bientôt… J'espère que vous êtes autant impatient que moi ! Bref, en attendant le 18, j'vous fais plein de bisous et à très vite !_

 _Ps : J'ai toujours autant de plaisir à lire vos commentaires. Alors, merci pour vos petits messages, c'est très chouette de savoir que ça plait toujours autant. Merci SoChic88, Bridou, Gaellezjey,_ Grazie, Berenice, Guest… Vous êtes des amours !


	18. Chapter 18 - I Found

**CHAPITRE 19 – I FOUND**

Nous étions au mois de mars et le vent était toujours glacial. Je resserrais ma veste dans le seul but de ne pas mourir de froid. Les arbres ne semblaient pas encore prêts à redonner un peu de joie au rue de New York. Et malgré tout, je me sentais de bonne humeur. Je suis arrivé devant le restaurant et en passant la porte, mon cœur s'est animé en le voyant. J'ai souris et j'ai marché droit sur lui. Il était beau, comme toujours. Il m'a serré fort contre lui et j'ai inspiré de joie. Il m'a alors invité à m'assoir en face de lui. Une serveuse est arrivée avec deux verres de vin blanc et a pris ma commande. Une fois assise confortablement, il m'a contemplé avec son sourire de fierté qui était toujours collé à son visage quand il me voyait.

-Comment vas-tu, demandais-je.

Il eut un sourire rêveur.

-Parfaitement bien.

-Et ?

Il rit.

-Je dois te présenter quelqu'un.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Lucia. Elle est italienne. Je la connais depuis des années.

-Elle travaille avec toi ?

-Oui. En fait, je l'ai rencontré peu après Rachel. Mais, mes sentiments ne sont là que depuis quelques années. Seulement, tu sais que j'étais au fond du trou. Je ne pouvais envisager d'oublier Rachel. Mais, j'ai compris à ton contacte que je ne l'oublierai jamais.

-Ton cœur est assez gros…

-Le tien aussi.

Je hochais légèrement la tête. Un silence léger s'insinua entre nous deux. Puis, Marcus se redressa plein d'énergie.

-Alors, comment va ton frère ?

-Lequel ? Répondis-je en souriant amusée.

Marcus roula des yeux.

-Jasper, pardi.

Je rigolais.

-Toujours aussi. Ce vagabond est au-dessus de l'atlantique au moment même où je te parle.

-Ah oui ?

-Je suis super contente, monsieur a décidé de revenir, enfin à la maison.

-Londres ne suffit plus ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Plus suffisamment exotique…. Bref, je crois qu'on lui a fait une offre imparable et il ne pouvait pas refuser.

-Il est toujours, historien ?

-Oh non, Jasper est un cœur qui change beaucoup de direction. Il suit le vent et ici, il lui a murmuré de revenir à Seattle. Si j'ai bien compris, un ami à lui est critique littéraire et Jasper lui a envoyé un script récemment.

-Ecrivain ? Jasper ?

Je hochais la tête avec un sourire.

-Oui, il semblerait qu'à défaut d'étudier l'histoire, il a fini par vouloir les raconter.

-Ca me semble plutôt bien.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Et Irina ? Que devient notre princesse capricieuse ?

-Et bien, elle est loin la princesse. Irina est devenue un ange.

Il haussa les sourcilles septiques.

-Je sais ce que tu penses et j'étais la première à y penser mais vois-tu, l'université à changer le démon qui brulait en elle. En fait, je crois que c'est aussi parce qu'elle a enfin trouvé sa voie.

-C'est une artiste comme ta mère.

-Et bien, pour être honnête, entre Jasper et Irina, j'aurai plutôt parié sur Jasper pour être l'artiste dans l'âme. Entre nous, je soupçonnais mon cher frère d'être difficile et taciturne à cause de son penchant artistique.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre.

-Eh bien, je pensais que si Jasper était aussi cinique qu'il l'était à l'époque, c'était parce qu'il considérait son amour de l'art comme une tare ou une faiblesse.

-Je vois. Quand on est ado, je crois qu'on a tendance à tout faire pour ne pas ressembler à nos géniteurs. Du coup, on fait tout et n'importe quoi.

-Surtout n'importe quoi.

-Emmet est le meilleur exemple.

-Tu l'as vue dernièrement ?

-Oh oui, dit-il tout sourire. Surtout avec le mariage qui se prépare.

-Rosalie est surexcitée, rigolais-je tandis que la serveuse déposait nos assiettes.

-Tu l'as dis, elle m'a explicitement fait comprendre que je n'allais pas tarder à être papy.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Tu penses que tu vas laisser pousser une barbe blanche ?

-Je ne vais pas devenir le père Noêl, juste grand-père. Et encore ! Elle n'est quand même pas enceinte…

Je le fixais. Il comprit aussi bien que moi.

-Je crois que Rosalie n'est pas du genre à énoncer des choses impunément.

-Elle convient parfaitement à notre cher Emmet.

Je hochais la tête totalement d'accord. Je repensais alors à notre adolescence à Forks. Tout avait changé.

-Oui, ils se sont trouvés ces deux-là.

-Elle le rend heureux et pour ça, je lui en suis reconnaissant.

-Il se sent soutenu et aimé avec elle. Emmet n'a pas hésité une seconde à lui demander sa main. Et, je trouve qu'il a bien fait. Rosalie est une femme incroyable.

On se regarda calmement. Nous trouvions cela tellement juste.

-Et toi, ma chérie, comment tu vas ?

J'eus un sourire de connivence. C'était la question que je me posais tout le temps. Savoir si j'étais heureuse, si ma vie me complaisait, si je vivais un rêve éveillée.

-Je ne suis pas malheureuse. Donc, ça va bien.

-Je vois. Tu aimes toujours ton boulot ?

-Bien sûr… En même temps, j'ai passé trop de temps dans mes cours pour ne pas goûter avec plaisir à la vie active.

-Ah, mais sache, qu'au bout d'un certains nombres d'années dans la vie active, comme tu dis, on finis par regretter les bancs de l'école.

-Sans doute, mais j'ai mis plus de temps que prévue pour trouver ce que je voulais vraiment faire. Je pensais réellement que la médecine était mon truc mais bon, tu sais, une fois mon diplôme en poche, je n'étais pas satisfaite. Je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire. Et puis, j'ai eu de la chance que l'un de mes professeurs m'oriente. Il m'a dit que j'avais un potentiel monstre mais que malheureusement, on pouvait sentir mon manque d'engagement. Alors, je me suis adressée à l'université et là, on m'a parlé de journalisme…

-Ça t'a semblé plus motivant ?

J'ai hoché la tête avant de pioché une feuille de salade.

-Et maintenant, j'ai trouvé une utilité à mes études de médecine. J'écris des articles sur le monde médical. J'ai donné un sens à la fortune économisé par mes parents. En plus, j'étais boursière à l'école de médecine, du coup, c'est ma reconversion que papa et maman on payé.

-Tu n'as pas touché l'argent de Rachel ?

Je secouais la tête un peu piqué au cœur.

-Evidemment que non. Je veux que ce soit pour quelque chose de spécial ?

-Tu as une idée en tête, je pari.

Il me lança un regard inquisiteur et je souris malicieuse. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était encore qu'un pâle projet au stade même d'ébauche.

-Je n'ai pas encore une idée précise de comment, ça va se réaliser.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, je voudrais mener cela seul.

-Est-ce que ça un rapport avec la maladie de Rachel ?

-En effet. Ce n'est pas si difficile à deviner en y pensant.

Marcus avala une gorgé de vin sans quitter son expression apaiser. C'était drôle de le voir, si calme et en accord avec lui-même. A une époque, il était torturé et hanté par le fantôme de cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé.

-Et, tu as des nouvelles de lui ?

Marcus était secret à cet instant. Cette question était étrangement sortie toute seule de ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas parler de lui. Je n'étais pas prête à retomber dans l'enfer de la culpabilité et de la douleur de ne pas avoir été aimé. Mais je voulais savoir. Savoir ce qu'il advenait de ce vieil ami que j'avais perdu. Je voulais savoir s'il avait fini par oublier et tourner la page. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que j'avais tourné la page, en ce qui me concernait. J'étais loin d'avoir acceptée entièrement la situation de l'époque. Mais disons que j'avais appris à vivre avec, tout simplement. De toute manière, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je n'y pense sincèrement et que les regrets n'assombrissent mon cœur. Il y avait des jours où c'était insupportable alors, je plongeais à cœur ouvert dans le travail. Bien sûr c'était naïf de ma part de croire que ça allait changer quelques chose.

-Tu sais que tu pourrais t'adresser directement à lui. Tu sais parfaitement, que je ne le connais pas bien.

-Donc…

Marcus m'a fixé droit dans les yeux et finalement, il a soupiré.

-Donc, je le croise parfois. Surtout depuis que Rosalie prépare leur mariage. Il m'a semblé allé bien. Après, je n'ai discuté avec que brièvement.

Marcus me laissa mariner dans mes pensées, toutes sombres.

-Tu sais que si tu poses la question à Emmet, il pourra t'éclairer bien plus que moi.

-J'ai passé trop de temps à convaincre Rosalie et Em que je n'étais plus…

-…amoureuse.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Marcus avait toujours eu de la facilité à me comprendre et lire en moi. Il pouvait deviner n'importe quoi, juste en ayant une discussion avec moi.

-Parce que tu l'aime toujours.

-Bien sûr, murmurais-je.

-Tu es comme Rachel, à n'en pas douter. Quand tu aimes, tu aimes à fond.

-Ou pas du tout.

Marcus eu un sourire tendre et il prit ma main entre ses doigts. Il observa nos mains et il sembla profondément calme. Si je pouvais être comme cela moi aussi.

-Tu sais, Isabella, j'aimerai que tu sois heureuse. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il te manque quelque chose.

-Si tu prononces son nom, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Marcus eu un bref sourire. Du genre carnassier ou de celui qui pardonne vite.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il te faut un homme pour être heureuse mais, tu as besoin d'être en paix avec toi-même.

-J'ai essayé. Je pensais qu'en lui avouant tout, je serais plus libre. Mais, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu…

Je réfléchissais au mot juste.

-une pestiféré ? ou bien, une idiote.

-Au final, tu as l'impression qu'au lieu de sentir soulagé, ça t'a ôté des choses que tu estimais précieuses ?

Je hochais la tête sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'aborder cette mine renfrognée.

-Comment puis-je me sentir mieux, maintenant. Comment on peut oublier ?

-Tu ne peux pas oublier.

Marcus a serré ma main.

-Tu dois apprendre à vivre avec et si il le faut, tirer un trait dessus.

-Tirer un trait dessus ? Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je tente de faire depuis 8 ans ?

Marcus sourit doucement tandis que je fronçais les sourcilles. Loin de comprendre son point de vue.

-Tu ne veux pas encore laisser couler, Bella. Cela se sent. Tu l'aime trop pour le moment. Quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir encore la jeune fille amoureuse.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté peu certaine de saisir le fond de sa pensée.

-Quand je te voyais avec lui, c'était une tout autre dimension. Tu étais différente. Je ne sais pas réellement l'expliquer. Tu étais comme une chenille qui devient papillon. C'est l'effet qu'a l'amour sur les gens. Ca les transforme.

Je baissais les yeux. La nausée était réapparue dans les limbes de mes souvenirs toujours omniprésents. Les flashes de mon adolescence refaisaient surfaces chaque jour sous forme de vague. Et soudain, j'ai ressentis l'envie de pleurer. Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis la nuit où j'ai décidé de me séparer de lui. Une larme a glissé de son propre chef sur ma joue devenue bouillante. Marcus a posé un doigt dessus.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Marcus ne semblait pas avoir la réponse.

-Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait une solution. On ne contrôle pas les sentiments des gens. Je le sais pour l'avoir appris à l'école. Il n'y a rien à faire pour changer tout ça. Je suis condamné, Marcus.

-Non, ma chérie, tu n'es pas condamné. Absolument pas. Tu es jeune, brillante et si belle. Tu vas apprendre à vivre avec et après tu rencontreras une personne aussi incroyable que toi.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et si au final, il n'y aurait que lui dans mon cœur ? Je suppose que je finirais dans ce cas, vieille fille. Ou pas. Bien entendue, au cours de mes études, j'avais rencontré des gens et j'avais eu des relations sans passions. Des périodes où j'étais en couple mais je n'avais jamais su aimer comme je l'avais fait pour lui. Il était le seul et c'était ce qui me faisait le plus peur. Marcus était un vrai soutien. Et je m'en voulais de pleurer devant lui, dans le restaurant. Alors, j'ai sécher mes larmes et j'ai tenté de sourire mais pour être honnête, c'était fade et idiot. Il m'a juste sourit. Par compassion. Mais aussi parce que pour lui j'étais sa fille. Du coup, j'ai tenté de reprendre le contrôle sur moi. J'ai frotté mon visage en soufflant.

-Donc, tu voudrais que je rencontre Lucia ?

Marcus n'était crétin mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Alors, il esquissé un sourire.

-J'aimerai, oui.

C'est en rentrant chez moi, que je vis dans mon courrier une invitation au mariage de Rosalie et Emmet. Un joli carton blanc avec des illustrations mignonnes. Le mariage était prévue pour dans quatre mois à Hawaii. Ils voulaient donnée un côté exotique à leur union. Je n'étais pas contre mais j'étais inquiète parce que évidemment il serait là. Et je ne pourrais pas l'éviter.

 **Music :** Amber run – I found

Bonjour tout le monde Je suis super contente de vous retrouver !

Ce n'est pas de tout repos en ce moment, du coup, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire. Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps pour vous poster ce chapitre… Bref, je fais tout mon possible.

 _Bridou, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je finirais cout que cout cette histoire. Impossible de ne pas donner une fin à cette histoire._

 _Pour toutes les autres gentilles personnes qui me laissent de jolis commentaires, Merci ! Je vous adore ! Et je vous fais d'énormes bisous !_


	19. Chapter 19 - All We Do

**CHAPITRE 19 – ALL WE DO**

Rien n'avait jamais été simple pour moi. J'avais toujours dû me battre pour ce que je voulais. Mais avec le temps, je perdais foi en tout. Je devais aller à l'évidence que le plus difficile avait été de laisser Edward. Il n'y avait pourtant rien eu entre nous deux. Juste… Juste ? Je ne savais pas comment définir ce qui nous unissait parce que je ne comprenais toujours pas en quoi consistait ma relation avec lui. Quand j'étais encore ado, je n'avais pas de réponse et aujourd'hui encore, je ne parvenais pas à le déterminer. Je l'aimais tellement que chaque fois qu'il m'arrivait de penser à lui, j'avais un nœud qui se formait au creux de mon estomac. C'était difficile d'accepter cela. Je savais que mon raisonnement était bancal mais je me disais que si j'étais si triste encore maintenant, c'était parce que je ne l'avais jamais entendue me dire qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Je voyais une frustration là-dedans. Il n'y avait jamais eu de discussion claire et précise. Moi, je lui avais dit, mais Edward s'était emprisonner dans un silence accablant et je ne pouvais l'y sortir. Je ne pouvais pas.

Je soupirais encore. Je n'avais de cesse de réfléchir encore et encore sans interruption. Et même si il faisait calme dans l'avion, mon esprit ne suivait pas cette même ligne. Comment j'avais fait pour en arriver là ? J'étais stresser et nauséeuse à l'idée que dans deux heure, j'allais le revoir. Peut-être y aurait-il un peu de temps ? Mais quand bien même, j'étais amenée à le voir. Il était le garçon d'honneur d'Emmet. Du coup, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Rosalie avait longuement hésité à prendre Leah ou moi. Je lui avais dit que de tout manière, j'étais déjà sa belle-sœur et que à priori elle était de ma famille autant que je faisais partie de la sienne. C'est pour cela que je l'ai incité à prendre Leah qui avait toujours été son soutien, bien avant que je débarque à Forks. J'étais heureuse de laisser cette place à Leah. En y repensant, m'occuper d'organiser un mariage n'était pas réellement une issue géniale pour moi. Je détestais cela. Les froufrous, les bagues, l'amour… J'étais loin d'atteindre cet idéal. Leah avait pris ce rôle avec beaucoup d'humour. Elle ne semblait pas être la plus passionnée non plus. Même si elle et Jacob c'était de l'amour à profusion, je ne croyais pas qu'elle se laisse passer la bague au doigt. Leah n'était pas adepte des fêtes et encore moins de tradition ancestrale qui voulait toujours dire qu'on appartenait à quelqu'un. Bien sûr, même si elle et Jake c'était toujours magique, il y avait un temps où Leah et lui avait abandonnés. Jacob et elle avaient rompu pendant des mois. Elle était plus bas que terre mais sa frustration l'avait empêché de baisser les bras. C'est Jacob qui a fait le premier pas et Leah n'a fait que suivre, pour une fois. L'université avait fragilisé leur amour mais si, on était dans un film d'amour, on dirait que l'amour finit toujours par triompher. Enfin, parle pour eux. La petite île d'Hawaii semblait se rapprocher et par le hublot, je voyais les étendue bleu azure briller sous un soleil de plomb. Je tentais de me détendre en fermant les yeux mais il fallait admettre que la pression subsistait toujours sur mes épaules. Mais comme j'étais une femme forte, pas vraie ? J'allais outre passer ma nervosité et assumer que tout n'étais pas forcément entre mes mains. Au moment de descendre de l'avion, on nous distribua des colliers de fleur. Probablement pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance. J'ai regardé autour de moi. Je cherchais un visage familier mais rien que des inconnus. Pour ne pas trop attendre, je suis allée prendre ma valise. Je suis sortie dehors sous le soleil brûlant. C'est alors que je l'ai vue. Il était adossé à la voiture, les mains dans les poches, lunettes fixées sur le nez dans le parfait cliché du canon de service. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que dans mes souvenirs. Sa barbe de deux jours lui donnait encore plus des allures de Don Juan et puis, finalement, tout lui donnait cet air parfait. Celui qui me donnait encore plus envie d'être amoureuse. Je ne voulais pas m'attendre à d'énorme sourire et des embrassades dignes de notre adolescence mais putain qu'est-ce que j'en rêvais. Parce que je ne m'étais pas attendue à quitter un garçon beau à en mourir pour retrouver un homme viril au sommet de sa beauté. Impossible pour moi d'avoir pu prédire un tel… un tel changement. Je n'en revenais pas. Enfin, dans un sens c'était prévisible. Après tout, il était canon et la première fois que je l'avais vu sans le voir, au parc, j'avais remarqué son allure bien fichue. Il avait tout pour lui. Est-ce que j'étais mal à l'aise ? Oui, un peu. Mais, je ressentais ce petit truc que j'avais appris à oublier avec le temps. Ce sentiment indescriptible qui s'était juste caché avec mes souvenirs parce que je ne pouvais pas effacer cette chaleur qui vivait en moi quand je le voyais. Je n'avais pas oublié Edward. Je ne pouvais pas. Il était une part de moi-même. Ed s'est décollé de la voiture et a fait un pas. Je ne savais pas comment nous étions supposés faire. Etre gênés ? Ou bien, nous conduire comme si de rien n'était. Je décidais de suivre la deuxième option. J'ai fait un vague sourire et j'ai engagé une discussion qui promettait d'être douloureuse.

-Tu es mon chauffeur ?

Il a hoché la tête. Edward a fini par avancer. Il a pris ma valise et la rangé dans le coffre. Puis, il m'a ouvert la porte. Même si il avait tout d'un homme, Ed gardait des réflexes d'antan que je ne pouvais qu'aimer. Je suis montée dans la Jeep et Edward a démarré. Je regardais par la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir à l'observer. Même si je devais admettre que je mourrais d'envie de le détailler. Mais, c'était impensable. Finalement, c'est le soupire d'Edward qui m'a sorti de mes pensées. J'ai automatiquement tournée la tête. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose. Il semblait toujours vouloir me dire quelque chose. Toujours et encore. Je me sentais tout à coup furieuse contre lui.

\- Arrêtes la voiture.

-Quoi ?

Il semblait perdu. Moi, pas.

-J'ai dit, arrête cette putain de voiture.

Edward a semblé mettre un temps fou pour se décidé. Il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, perdue au milieu de nulle part. Je suis descendu. Je me sentais dépourvu de raison. Ma seule envie était de pleurer comme je ne l'avais plus fais depuis le lycée. Pourquoi fallait-il que j'en sois toujours au même point ? J'avais pratiquement 26 ans. Je ne pouvais plus me comporter comme une gamine. J'ai marché vers le point de vue. J'ai croisé les bras et j'ai retenu tant que j'ai pu mes larmes. Douce frustration, grande colère. Cela résumait mon fort intérieur. Une main chaude se posa sur mon épaule. Je baissais la tête et fermais les yeux instinctivement. Son contacte contre moi, serait toujours le même et mes réactions serait elles-aussi les mêmes. Mes larmes aussi seraient toujours douloureuses. Il m'a retourné et j'ai pleuré à cause de lui contre lui. Mais, je ne pensais pas à ça. Parce que je n'avais plus ressentie cette chaleur depuis huit ans. Ca me faisait du bien autant que ça me brisait. Il a pris mon visage entre ses mains et essuyé chaque larme. Comme si il demandait pardon pour chaque goûtes salées qui tombaient.

-Huit ans, murmura t'-il.

Je n'ai rien répondu. Juste perdu.

\- Huit putains d'année où j'ai tenté de comprendre.

-Comprendre que l'amour c'est de la pure merde ?

Il esquissa un pauvre sourire.

-J'ai essayé de comprendre comment tout ça c'était passé.

-Tu parles de quoi ? De la manière dont je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ?

-Non, répondit-il en plongeant les yeux dans mon regard.

Je respirais plus difficilement tout à coup. J'avais l'impression que j'étais plus sûr de vouloir vraiment savoir. C'était pourtant ce qui m'avait toujours empêché de vivre ma vie. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je tremblais à l'idée d'enfin entendre une réponse qui aurait arrivé huit ans plutôt ? Peut-être était-ce le fait que ça allait être réel. Ce ne serait plus une réponse que mon imagination a formé. Ce serait pour de vrai cette fois.

-Je parle de comprendre comment j'ai pu être lâche et stupide.

-De quoi au juste ?

-Tu as été honnête avec moi. Tu m'as dit quelque chose de difficile et de douloureux. Et moi, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Tu étais ma meilleure amie et je t'ai promis de ne jamais te lâcher.

Mon cœur battait plus fort tandis que mon corps entier tremblait.

-Mais lorsque tu me la dis, je n'ai pas réalisé une chose importante.

-Laquelle ?

Ma voix avait semblé se briser dans les bruits de vagues.

-Celle que je ne pouvais pas admettre que je t'aimais plus encore.

Une larme a roulé sur sa joue. J'ai levé la main contre sa joue pour l'emprisonner. Je sentais la vie battre en moi. Mon cœur criait d'amour et mon corps entier semblait attiré plus encore contre le sien.

-J'ai.. (il a levé les yeux en l'air pour ne pas fondre en larme) j'ai mis trop de temps pour trouver toutes ses réponses. Quand je suis venu te voir après le bal, j'ai cru mourir. Je voulais te le dire ou te le crier mais je n'ai pas pu. J'aurai été horrible.

-Pourquoi, demandais-je les deux mains collé contre son visage noyé sous les larmes.

-Rosalie m'a avoué que tu allais partir, elle m'a trouvé imbécile et m'a dit que si je ne te le disais pas…

-Je partirai, loin.

Edward semblait demander pardon. Le destin était cruel et vicieux. Il ne donnait que ce qui nous semblait juste. Et que faisions-nous lorsque nous étions aveuglés par l'amour. Que pouvions-nous faire quand nous n'étions capable de voir que ce qui semblait inévitable ? Etions-nous tout simplement perdus ? Ed avait cru que c'était mieux pour moi. Il pensait que m'arrêté n'était pas juste. Mais ce qui n'était pas juste, c'était qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé prendre la décision. Tout comme moi qui ne lui avait permis de rester mon ami. Je l'avais mis dos au mur. Lui m'avait laissé libre. Mais qu'est-ce que la liberté si je ne pouvais pas la partager avec lui ?

-Je ne t'ai laissé aucune chance.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas été honnête.

On s'est regardé droit dans les yeux. Je comprenais mieux que les gens voulaient dire que le monde disparaissait. Qu'il n'y avait que nous deux. Et personne d'autre.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Edward. Même quand j'ai voulu construire quelque chose. Que j'ai tenté d'aimer un autre homme. Je n'y arrivais pas. Parce que mon cœur t'appartenait.

Edward a collé son front au mien. Une nouvelle intimité nous réunissait.

-Tout comme le mien. La vie n'était pas pareille sans toi. Je me sentais vide et j'ai eu l'impression de vivre comme un mort tout ce temps.

-Nous sommes cons.

-Cons mais beau.

Je ris dans mes larmes et Edward brisa la dernière limite. Celle qui dépassait la simple amitié. Je sus tout de suite que mon cœur ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait eu raison. Je pensais aux années perdues. Je savais que même si on aurait pu vivre plus pendant ces huit ans, je savais que ce n'était pas grave. Je voyais cela comme une manière de renforcer notre amour. Savoir que nous avions fini par revenir l'un vers l'autre. Même si le destin était fataliste, il était aussi généreux et heureux. Plus tard, quand la fatigue eut raison de moi, on reprit la route vers l'hôtel où je devais revoir ma famille. Je voulais que nous gardions notre intimité nouvelle pour nous et même si cela impliquait de jouer des rôles, je le fis avec beaucoup de plaisir. Je pourrais tout faire pour lui. Rosalie le sut aussitôt. Elle me connaissait par cœur, sans parler des étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux d'Ed depuis que nous étions arrivés. Il était un peu idiot mais c'est bien ce qui m'avait attiré. Duckface semblait vivre dans mon cœur. Il était un rayon de soleil. Si tout semblait sortir d'une comédie romantique, je ne pouvais que m'en satisfaire. Je l'aimais et même si il était aussi bon et beau qu'un personnage de roman, c'était mon héro à moi. C'est dans la lumière de la lune qu'il me rejoignit dans ma chambre. On ne pouvait pas ignorer la chaleur. Il avait pris tellement de douceur pour retirer ma robe que je ne pouvais me sentir qu'aimer. Ses lèvres chaudes et tendres contre ma gorge dévoraient tout. Chaque particule de peau examinée avec intérêt. J'ai sentis en moi l'envie. C'était si simple que je doutais un instant que huit ans nous séparaient. Huit ans avant de pouvoir sentir son amour en moi. Il semblait prendre autant que moi du plaisir. Aucun « Je t'aime » n'avait été oublié dans la douceur de cette nuit moite. Chaque coup de butoir en moi m'emmenait loin. Loin dans les limbes du plaisir. Je me disais que je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir en faisant l'amour. Mais comment pouvais-je comparer ? C'était la première fois que je le faisais en étant complètement folle d'amour. Prisonnière d'un amour sans limite. La première fois aussi que je me sentais aimé comme jamais encore. J'ai capturé chacun de sens, je l'ai rendu esclave de moi. Le contacte de sa peau avec la mienne était humide et brûlante. On passa une nuit dans les draps à donner. Donner tout ce qu'on pouvait donner. Mon cœur débordait d'amour et de joie que je ne pouvais pas cacher. La seule façon pour moi de lui montrer était de lui procurer le même plaisir. Quand, je m'endormis cette nuit-là, ce fut avec le sentiment que j'étais complète.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée sous les caresses. Ma peau semblait brûler sous ses doigts et mon cœur qui vibrait fort dans ma poitrine. Je trouvais cela incroyable. Me sentir vivante et choyée. Je suis restée les yeux clos pour ressentir chaque mouvement, le plus intensément possible. La douceur de sa peau contre la mienne me semblait si naturelle. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer autrement. Ed a déposé des baisés sur mon ventre et un frôlement contre ma hanche me fit rire. J'ai alors ouvert les yeux et il se place à ma hauteur pour me dire le plus doux des bonjours. J'ai observé les lumières briller dans ses iris. Ça ressemblait à de la magie. Il me sourit et je ne pus que lui rendre ce cadeau du matin. Alors, je brisais la distance pour poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'ai senti sa langue jouée avec la mienne, ce qui me donna milles frissons. Quand on rouvrit les yeux, on ne pouvait plus se quitter des yeux. Je vivais un rêve. Lui dans mes bras, sa peau contre la mienne… Je ne pouvais que me sentir entière.

-Je t'aime si fort, Isa.

J'ai colle mon front au sien et j'ai déposé un baiser sur la tempe avant de lui offrir un sourire.

-Tu es l'amour de ma vie. La seule personne de mon cœur. L'unique de mon existence entière.

Ce que fit ensuite Edward ressemblait à une déclaration d'amour. Des sentiments qui devenaient des caresses approfondies. Des râles et des gémissements. Rien qui ne pouvait témoignée de notre plaisir commun. J'aurai pu faire cela toute ma vie mais, nous étions attendue pour le dîner. Rosalie et Emmet devaient se marier demain. Ca me faisait un peu bizarre de me dire que bientôt il serait marié, pour de vrai. Marcus était un peu fou-fou. Et je pouvais aisément partager sa folie. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point il avait grandi. Emmet avait toujours été le plus joyeux, le plus drôle et le plus fragile. Mais depuis que Rosalie était toute sa vie, il avait changé. Il était devenu plus forte que n'importe qui. Du moment qu'elle était là, tout allait bien. Je crois que lorsque je suis arrivée avec Edward, j'étais contente que personne ne fasse d'allusion. Je savais qu'au fond tout le monde se doutait. Je m'attendais juste que quelqu'un dise « enfin ! » mais tout le monde eut la bonté de nous laisser notre intimité pour nous seuls. Dans l'après-midi, Alice débarqua avec son fiancé. Un garçon sympa qui s'appelait Alex. Il était aussi joyeux que notre Alice et on comprit tous pourquoi ils étaient ensemble. Jasper avait joué la carte, je m'en foutiste. Mais bon, un cœur malmené était toujours plus dure à gérer. Alors, il fit comme si de rien n'était et passa le plus de temps avec Jacob. Comme Leah était accaparée par le mariage, ça laissait le grand dadet seul pour faire des conneries dignes des ados que nous étions il y a très longtemps. J'ai passé tout mon temps avec Ed que je ne me sentais pas de quitter. Le retrouver m'avait plongé dans une marmite de bonheur. Du coup, le jour suivant quand j'ai vue Rosalie déboulé dans l'allé soigneusement préparé sur la petite plage, j'ai compris ce qu'elle ressentait. Savoir que l'avenir n'était plus un frein et que désormais il n'y avait que nous pour décider. Emmet avait des yeux si admiratif et amoureux que j'attendais qu'ils se transforment en petit cœur. Et je pouvais deviner que son cœur ratait un battement à chaque fois qu'il la voyait faire un pas. Em était amoureux et Rosalie était amoureuse, que fallait-il d'autre pour qu'il vive une vie remplie de bonheur et de joie ? Ed était témoin et il semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à tenir ce rôle. Emmet le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Plus la cérémonie avançait plus je changeais d'avis sur les mariages. Parce que dans ma tête, ma vision de l'amour s'était purifiée. Bien sûr, quand j'étais prisonnière de ma peine, l'amour avait perdue de son éclat et il était difficile de croire en quelque chose qui faisait du mal. Mais, je me sentais bien. Tout simplement. Ed et moi avions mis beaucoup de temps. Mais je me disais que finalement ça en avait valu la peine. Je ne cachais pas regretter un peu le fait que tout soit devenue compliqué pendant longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas non plus mentir en disant que ça avait bonifiée notre relation. Et puis, de toute façon, au final ce qui comptait, était que nous nous aimions. Tout bêtement.

 **Music :** Oh Wonder – All We Do

Voilà, je dois vous annoncer qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin. Je vais vous donner une merveilleuse fin. Promis ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre aura répondu à vos attentes. J'ai mis plusieurs jours pour l'écrire. J'ai vraiment réfléchis à la meilleure manière de faire les choses entre nos deux tourtereaux. Et ce n'était pas facile de déterminer comment ça allait se passer. Mais, je ne voulais pas vous faire des trucs farfelus tombés du ciel. Du coup, j'ai tenté de rester logique vis-à-vis de l'histoire. Bref, si vous désirez plus d'explication, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je vous répondrais sans problème !

En attendant, le dernier chapitre, je vous à tous d'énorme bisous et je ne vous dirais jamais assez comme je vous reconnaissante de toute la gentillesse que vous faites preuve envers moi dans tous vos commentaires. Vous êtes incroyables !


	20. Chapter 20 - The One

**CHAPITRE 20 – THE ONE**

Le vent soufflait paisiblement et dans le soleil éclatant, je regardais les vagues s'échouer sur la plage dans une espèce de calme reluisant qui donnait beaucoup de sérénité. Cet endroit était incroyable. Je ne regretterai jamais d'y avoir posé mes bagages il y a trois ans. Ça avait été un peu un coup de tête mais qu'importe. C'était tout de même une décision commune qui n'avait qu'amplifiée notre bonheur. Ses mains caressaient mon ventre. Je souris et tournais le visage contre sa joue toute piquante. J'aimais quand il abandonnait son rasoir. Son côté virile lui donnait des airs de bad boy. Mais bon. Nous savions qu'il était loin d'être un méchant garçon. C'était tout le contraire. Il était une crème. Il plongea le visage dans mon épaule et inspira. Cet homme causerait ma mort un jour. A force de me faire fondre de bonheur et d'amour. Je finis par abandonnée mes main sur les siennes, toujours collée à mon ventre. Il prenait cette habitude que je ne pouvais qu'encourage parce que j'adorais ça. Au final, y avait-il une chose que je n'aimais pas chez lui ? Peut-être un tas de choses mais au final, j'aimais les détester. Je ne savais pas si beaucoup de gens étaient capable d'aimer comme moi mais en tout cas, j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui un seul instant. Il caressait toujours mon ventre quand je sentis un mouvement. Il leva les yeux vers moi et je ne pus retenir mon sourire. Je pouvais le sentir. C'était toujours magique et quand Edward était là pour le ressentir, je me sentais bourré d'un sentiment de légèreté que rien ni personne ne pourrait me voler. J'ai fermé les yeux en me laissant aller contre lui. Je l'ai senti s'installer plus confortablement dans le sable.

-Je pourrais rester là, à tout jamais.

J'étais du même avis.

-Idem.

Il m'a chatouillé et j'ai ris. Je me suis retournée pour m'étaler sur son ventre. Je me suis tendue pour l'embrasser et il m'a observé sans bouger un pouce.

-Aller !

Il a rigolé en caressa cette fois ma joue.

-Je dois te rappeler que…

Mais il m'a coupé en m'embrassant comme lui savait le faire. C'était tout le temps bourré d'amour. J'avais l'impression que chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait, il me disait des « je t'aime ». S'il l'avait crié au monde entier, ça aurait eus le même effet. Quand il se détacha, il me sourit malicieusement. Il aimait jouer et ça ne me dissuada pas de le chercher. Bien au contraire. Je voulais le trouver. Je me suis redressée et je me suis assise tant bien que mal à califourchon sur lui. Il me regarda, attendant sans doute sa pénitence. Je traçais des cercles sur son torse. Ça avait le don de l'agacer. Il sentait que je lui cherchais des noises. Et Dieu sait qu'il détestait ça. Il se mit sur les coudes et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je posais les mains sur mon ventre. Je ne m'attendais pas au coup de pied et Edward se redressa pour mettre sa main à côté de la mienne. Je me retrouvais dans le sable, les jambes pliées au-dessus des siennes. Aujourd'hui, mon trésor jouait au foot plus que d'habitude. Mais, Ed n'en était que plus heureux. C'était son petit trésor et biologiquement, il ne pouvait pas le ressentir de mon point de vue. Alors, il le faisait à sa manière. Finalement, il me coucha sur le dos et il posa son oreille. Il écouta dans un silence religieux bercé par le bruit des vagues qui s'échouait. Quand, l'entrainement de foot sembla prendre fin, il se coucha près de moi. Son sourire brillant ne le quittait pas.

-Dis-moi à quoi tu penses.

Il sourit plus fort et de petites rides naquirent au coin de ses yeux.

-A nous.

Il se leva en m'aidant par la même occasion. Ce n'était pas tout le temps simple de négocier les levées. Il prit mes mains et déposa un simple baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Je repensais à toutes ses choses qu'on a vécues. Tout ce qui a permis que la vie me permet de te rencontrer et de t'aimer.

-Tu deviens cucu, mon chérie…

Je ris et il embrasse ma main.

-Je m'en fous. C'est la vérité, je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissant envers la vie.

-C'est mon père que tu dois remercier, dans ce cas.

-Alors, rappel-moi de lui passer un coup de fil, dès qu'on sera rentré.

Je rigolais.

-Je t'aime, espèce d'idiot.

-Et moi, j' t'aime encore plus princesse.

Je le fixais surprise. Edward ne m'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis que nous étions au lycée. Je fondis dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression que l'évocation de ce surnom m'avait ramené des années en arrière et ça me rappela à quel point, j'étais chanceuse. Chanceuse de l'avoir lui. Je déposais un baiser dans son cou et il attrapa ma main en me décalant. J'étais surprise au départ et ce fut encore pire quand il glissa une bague à mon annulaire. Je regardais stupéfaite le diamant brillé.

-Je…

-Chut, dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Je ne te demande pas en mariage, Isabella.

Je clignais des yeux. Je ne comprenais absolument pas.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-Ce que j'aime dans le mariage, c'est les vœux. Du coup, je voulais le faire avant que notre trésor vienne au monde. La bague, c'est juste pour rappeler que je t'appartiens. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un papier pour pouvoir dire aux gens que tu es ma femme et que je t'aime.

J'ai regardé Edward légèrement tremblante. Je l'aimais encore plus. Mille fois plus. Un million de milliard plus fort encore.

-Isabella, je promets de t'aime chaque jour jusqu'au restant de ma vie. Je promets de toujours te chérir et te choyer parce que tu es la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es douce et généreuse et rien ne peux t'arrêter. Même quand tu es dans le plâtre et que…

-Ah non, c'était pour la bonne cause, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette bonne femme écrase ce chiot.

-Tu es aussi, la plus emmerdeuse et compliquée que je connaisse mais, il n'y a rien à faire j'adore ça. Dans cinquante ans, je sais que je continuerai de râler mais il n'y a rien à faire, je serais toujours aussi fou amoureux de toi. Je serais toujours cet ado con qui à rencontrer cette fille qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et qui n'a pas hésité à m'engueuler.

J'ai inspiré malgré mes tremblements. C'était beau. Je compris pourquoi Edward faisait ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un grand mariage, de million d'invité et de témoins pour pouvoir me dire tout cela. Je savais qu'il rêvait juste de me promettre tout cela. Je compris aussi que moi aussi je le voulais.

-Edward. Mon chérie. Je suis désolé mais oui, dans cinquante ans, je serais toujours une chieuse. Et de même que je serais toujours une idiote qui ne prends pas toujours la bonne décision. Désolé de te l'apprendre.

-Cela dit, j'ai bonne espoir…

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir ce qui le fit rire. Son sourire eut l'effet de m'adoucir automatiquement.

-Quand je te regarde, je suis toujours aussi bourré d'un amour indéfectible. Et à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de retombé amoureuse de toi. Tu es emmerdant, toi aussi. Tu es con et un peu lent parfois. Mais, je m'en tape parce que j'aime tout de toi. J'aime ta façon de voir le monde tel qu'il devrait être. J'aime ta gentillesse et ta bonté. J'aime t'aimer.

Edward avait une expression de béatitude collé au visage.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu vas t'envoler… Fais gaffe tu vas éclater tellement tu brilles…

Je ricanais amusée. Il fronça les sourcilles et leva un doigt menaçant.

-Attention toi, sinon, mon doigt magique…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et me bloqua dans ses bras pour me chatouiller les côtes. Il abandonna vite sous mes rires. Je ne tenais jamais de toute façon.

-Que penses-tu de Robinson ?

Nous étions dans la voiture en plein discussion sur LE prénom.

-Quoi, comme le livre ? Demandais-je septique. Pourquoi pas Roméo tant que t'y es !

-Je ne sais pas, je me disais que ça serait original…

-Sans doute, mais je ne veux pas que notre enfant soit exclu parce que ses idiots de parents sont stupides…

Il sourit taquin. Je me calmais en l'imitant.

-Je voudrais l'appeler Rachel si c'est une petite fille. Tu…

-Bien sûr, dit-il en tournant vite la tête sans pour autant se détourné de la route.

Je me sentais apaisé avec moi-même si je ne l'avais jamais connu, j'avais appris à la connaître grâce à ma famille et je sais que si j'avais eu la chance de la connaître, je l'aurais adoré. En appelant ma fille ainsi, je pourrai avoir le sentiment de garder son souvenir quelque part, tout près de moi.

-Si Em avait eu une fille, je sais qu'il l'aurait appelé ainsi. Mais bon, quatre mecs à la maison, c'est assez pour Rose.

Edward ricana. Ca le faisait rire à chaque fois. Rosalie était géniale avec sa tribu mais bon, ce n'était pas si simple. Et puis, elle et Emmet avait tellement ramé pour avoir un enfant. L'insémination avait finalement fonctionné mais au prix de beaucoup de temps et de frustration.

-Des triplés quand même, soupirais-je. Dieu merci, nous n'attendons qu'une crevette…

-Oui, un c'est suffisant.

Quand Rosalie avait découvert qu'elle allait avoir des enfants, elle se fichait que ces soit des ou trois enfants. Ca restait un cadeau inestimable pour elle qui ne rêvait qu'à ça. Leah, elle n'avait pas voulu d'enfant et Jacob ne semblait pas plus désireux que ça. Mais le jour où elle tomba enceinte par accident, elle sut que c'était le bon moment pour elle. Et Jacob dut admettre qu'il n'attendait que ça. Pour lui, Leah était toute sa vie et il voulait tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Mais, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher qu'en réalité, il voulait sincèrement cet enfant. Et un belle après-midi de mars, elle donna naissance à un petit garçon du nom de Jared. Quand à Angela et Ben, et bien, ils avaient continués leur route comme elle avait commencé à Forks. Ils étaient mariés et vivaient leur vie à Seattle. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais vraiment quitté leur ville. Ed et moi avions décidé de vivre à Hawaii. Nous avions senti que notre vie était là. Et on ne pouvait pas vivre ailleurs. Un matin, je lui ai demandé de partir là-bas et il a dit oui. Deux semaines plus tard, nous étions arrivés à Honolulu. Et je savais qu'on ne repartirait jamais. Bien sûr mes parents avaient été surpris de notre décision. Mais, Ed et moi étions des adultes et faire notre vie ailleurs était plus que normal. Marcus avait trouvé mon tempérament amusant. Il me disait souvent que je ressemblais à Rachel. Il disait que j'étais comme elle. Moi, je trouvais que je lui ressemblais à lui. Il vivait sa vie de retraité en Italie avec sa Lucia qu'il n'avait plus jamais quitté. C'était sa deuxième chance et je savais qu'il la méritait. Marcus avait vécu si longtemps reclus qu'on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de vivre sa vie sans Rachel.

Edward éteignit le moteur et on se contempla en silence. Je finis par l'embrasser tendrement. Je me disais que l'amour n'était pas si compliqué au final. Quand on avait trouvé la bonne personne, c'était suffisant. Je repensais alors à Jasper. Il avait toujours été compliqué. Plus que sa jumelle. Irina qui avait été la plus récalcitrante dans notre adolescence semblait être la plus posée. Son mari, Fred avait su apaiser les insécurités de ma sœur et depuis, j'avais su noué une bonne relation. Mais son frère était plus tempéré. Et Jasper restait Jasper. Savoir ce qui allait le mieux avec ses valeurs, ce qui résumait le mieux sa manière d'être. Ça avait toujours semblé le freiner dans sa vie. Il avait changé tellement de fois de direction dans sa vie qu'il était devenu difficile de suivre ses choix. Comme le jour où il avait quitté Londres pour devenir écrivain. Même si il avait tapé juste et que de nos jour, c'était devenue un mythe dans le monde littéraire. Mais, une fois, il étonna tout le monde en sortant de son cercle vicieux. Le jour où il épousa Alice. Elle qui avait tellement attendue, elle l'avait eu son Happy end. Alice était celle qui croyait le plus en l'amour et l'ironie avait fait qu'elle avait beaucoup ramé pour l'avoir à contrario de notre Rosie qui avait été la plus amère et qui en fin de compte était tombé la première amoureuse. Mais bon, après avoir emménagé à Forks, les surprises n'avaient jamais cessé de nous tomber dessus. Il semblait que le destin ait parfaitement fait les choses. Comme le jour où j'avais appris que j'attendais un enfant d'Edward. Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là, qu'on pouvait être encore plus heureux. On ne finit pas se séparé et une minute plus tard on descendit de la voiture. Il prit ma main en silence.

-Et tu penses quoi de Théodore ?

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On n'a plus qu'à prier pour que ce soit une fille.

 **FIN**

 **Music :** Kodaline – The One

Voilà, ça y est. C'était le dernier chapitre de « Deep Water ». Whaouh ! Ca fait tout drôle de se dire que cette fiction est terminée :) Je suis tout de même heureuse d'avoir pu la partager avec vous.

J'espère que cette fanfiction aura nourrit votre imagination et que vous aurez pris beaucoup de plaisir à la lire. Je vous remercie d'avoir été patient, d'avoir été des amours.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont suivi chaque chapitre depuis le tout début.

Merci à : _SoChic88, Bridou (donatelloBridou), Grazie, Gaellezejey, Ghest, Marion, Berenice, JellaLove, multiqua2, Youyou, Lily, Celie…_

 _Un million de Mercis ! Vous avez été mes rocks. C'était incroyable de voir vos messages et de sentir que ça vous plaisait. Donc, merci merci merci !_

Pour celles et ceux qui veulent, je vais bientôt revenir avec une nouvelle fiction dans quelques temps.

En tout cas j'espère vraiment vous retrouver très vite ! Je vous fais d'énormes bisous,

 _ **Indie-Tree.**_


End file.
